


Bellarke Stories

by Bellarke_Stories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Met on the Ark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bellarke, Best Friends, Canon-Typical Violence, Clarke meets Bellamy's father, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Grounder Bellamy Blake, House in fire, Humor, Hurt Clarke, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Play Video Games, Post-Break Up, Protective Bellamy, Psychic Violence, Rescue, Reunions, Rick Bellamy, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 63,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I think I love makeing one shot fanfictions about Bellarke more than long with chapters. Here I'm posting all my one- shots from now on! The first chapter will have the titles and the summary of every story, to be easier for you. I will add more tags every time I post a new story.</p><p>I like to put Bellamy and Clarke in weird, difficult and rough situations, trying to survive the 100 world or the modern one. I can't say no to romadic, fluffy and sweet moments too. But my passion is action-fighting stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Menu

**~~Menu~~**

**Chapter 2** : Only one of us.

This is a very different story from the show. It starts with the reunion on 2x05 and tells the back-story through flashbacks. A storyline that stock in my head and I had to write it down.

Words: 3.744

 

 **Chapter 3** : Hell

Based on the quote: You could have gone to hell for him, I know, oh, but darling, he would have stay to burn with you.

Words: 2.232

 

 **Chapter 4** : Shipping Beliza

Imagine this: Bellamy and Clarke watching their favourite show, The 100, and now they are watching their favourite ship, Beliza, say goodbye...

Words: 912

 

 **Chapter 5** : Meet a Blake

Bellarke Modern AU where Clarke meets Bellamy's father for the first time.

Words: 2.157

 

  **Chapter 6** : This is the thank I got? - Part 1

A different reunion for Bellarke in 2x05! Bellamy is still arrested when Clarke came back. She won't like it then she find out...

Words: 1.690

 

 **C** **hapter 7** : This is the thank I got? - Part 2

Bellamy and Clarke spent some time alone. Abby ties to help them and end up pissing Kane of. 

Words: 1.752

 

 **Chapter 8** : Promise

Bellamy is the grounder that Clarke saved two months ago when they first landing on Earth. Since then, they meet in the middle of the night and spent time together. What happens when they sleep the night and in the morning is too late to go back to their camps?

Words: 6.940

 

 **Chapter 9** : Little Things

Based on the quote "Friendship is not a big thing... It’s a million little things."

Bellamy and Clarke become friends accidentally and is the small things they do for the other that makes their relationship so special.

(Or the one where I wrote some small sweet Bellarke moments as friends or as more than friends.)

Words: 5.485

 

 **Chapter 10** : Keep it Low

Anonymous asked:  
A real fic of 'Hollywood sweetheart, Clarke Griffin, and lead singer of Ark Station, bellamy Blake, have been dodging rumors of their alleged relationship - until Bellamy slips up during a candid interview.'

Words: 1.556

 

 **Chapter 11** : I Told You

Anonymous asked:  
Please actually make this 'Bellamy Blake is Special Agent and he likes three things: His job, his sister and woman in general.When his boss Kane gives him the job to protect Dr. Clarke Griffin, a very important witness to finally get the two Wallace brothers behind bars, he’s not very happy about it. Then she falls for him and he falls for her' please please please make this into an actual story!!!!

Words: 2.595

 

 **Chapter 12** : Just a Kiss

Anonymous asked:  
Bellamy and Clarke are more than friends on the Ark.  
Bonus from me: How Clarke found out about Octavia.

Words: 2.029

 

 **Chapter 13** : We Are Even

Bellamy and Clarke are in a mission. Now they have to climb down a cliff to reach their goal. They are ready to climb down the cliff when the ground under their legs fall apart.

Words: 2.502

 

 **Chapter 14** : Before You're Too Old

Anonymous asked: A fic of Clarke and Bellamy play a video game and he loses to her, it was her first time playing.He braeks the controller in his anger then buys a new game and they play that as well.

Words: 2.117

 

 **Chapter 15** : Burn Down The Town

Promp: A modern au breakup fic where they're both wrecked but eventually get back together with some helpful meddling from their delinquent friends ;) _  
_

Words: 3.980

 

 **Chapter 16** : A Red Light Is All We Need

Prompt: A modern au where they're best friends and then one of them starts dating someone else and the other gets jealous? With mutual pining please?

Words: 4.474

 

 **Chapter 17** : The Lucky One

bowlingfornerds asked: “I’m done with you! I can’t take any more of this!” + bellarke ♥

Words: 873

 

 **Chapter 18** : The Drug

Anonymous asked in a review at FF:  
Could you write a one shot where Bellamy and Clarke are cops and they go on some mission or something and there they fall on some criminals and Bellamy get super protective over Clarke? I would love to read something like that . :)

Words: 2.830

 

 **Chapter 19** : Find My Way Back

It’s been three months since Clarke left and Bellamy doesn’t know if she is alive or dead. It’s the first night he has too many drinks and now the camp is spinning but it’s also the first night he thinks clear.  
Monty finds him in the middle of the night, sneaking out of his tent with a bag on his back.  
“You are going after her?” he simple asks. Monty can read him like an open book since the war.  
“Yes.” Bellamy answers equally simply.  
“Bring her back.” the younger boy whispers and hugs Bellamy tight.

Words: 6.413

 

 **Chapter 20** : This is the thank I got? - Part 3

Basically some Bellarke bonding! 

Words: 1.058

 

 **Chapter 21** : Your Damn Wall

Guest asked in a review at FF: Idea for new chapter: There was no MT or war with grounders but there is camp jaha. Clarke and Bellamy are friends but one day they fight over something and Clarke go to the wood and fell into the hole. When she doesn't come back Bellamy starts to worry and go looking for her . Hope you will have time to write this! xx

Words: 3.815


	2. Only one of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very different story from the show. It starts with the reunion on 2x05 and tells the back-story through flashbacks. A storyline that stock in my head and I had to write it down.

Clarke woke up and found that she was laying on a cot. She remind herself last night; she and Anya found the Ark station and moments after she convicted the grounder girl to work together, one of the guards killed her and then brought her inside camp believing that she is a grounder too. It wasn't more that a minute after, when her mother recognized her. They exchanged a hug and then blacked out.

 

Seeing how bright the room is, it must be the med bay she thing; spotting all the tools her mother used to teach her how to use, she found out that it was already morning.

 

Next thing she spotted was a pair of head laying one to each side of the cot, next to her. Brown long hairs, matching those that she used to play with when she was a child on the Ark. Her mother's hair.

 

On the other side; black curly not long hair, matching those that she used to play with some months before. Bellamy's hair.

 

_Bellamy rushed inside Clarke's jail-room and saw her sleeping. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. He hated that he has to wake her up but he was grateful that Abby let him tell her the news. At least he could say one last goodbye before she leaves._

 

_He slowly walked to her bed and sat next to her legs. He stroked her back and she turned to her back, burly opening her eyes._

_"Hey Bell." she murmured and rubbed her eyes, trying to fully open them._

_"Hey Clarke." he smiled and placed a hand on her belly, playing with the last bottom on her shirt. "How was your day?"_

_"Ah! It was awesome!" she joked and lifted herself against the wall. Bellamy's hand left her shirt and found a place on her legs, making circles with his thumb. "I went to the hospital and helped my mum, and then I met with Finn and Raven and had a great time- come on Bell! What is going on?" she leaned forward and cupped his hand, making Bellamy to look at her hand above his, "You never ask stupid questions..." Clarke whispered and stared at him._

_"Clarke..." he breathed and turned to met her eyes. He couldn't- he shouldn't have asked Abby to be the one who tells her. It wasn't the right thing- the right choice- the right person. He shouldn't have asked but now he has no other choice, he had to tell her, worn her._

 

_Clarke was waiting for an answer or something and the longer Bellamy wasn’t talking the more it scared what she was going to hear. "Bellamy say something. You're scaring the hell out of me!" she let go on hand from he's and cup his knee, the one above hers._

_"Clarke, things changed- the Ark, they-" he didn't know how to say it. Should he first make an introduction? Should he say it with one breath? Hold her and say it? Admit his feeling his feelings for her and then the news? Or otherwise?_

_No, he couldn't do this to her. She will go through so much the following days, telling her how he feels about her it will only add another weight inside her._

_But, even if it's the smallest chance, she might be dead not longer than a day from now. She must know about him, how much he loved her._

_The dilemma is killing him but one thought helped him beside. He won't say anything because she won't die. She can't die._

_"Bellamy? Please- oh no! They found about Octavia? What- what are they going to do now? What are you goi-"_

_"Clarke stop. No one knows about Octavia except you. She is okay." Bellamy freed his hand from hers and pushed himself forward, making his way near the wall too, facing each other._

_"Then what? My mum? What? Finn? Raven? What is it?" she raised her voice and punched Bellamy's shoulder._

_He could see the tears forming in her eyes but tying not to let them out. She is so strong and self-control, always the stronger of his friends._

_"Clarke it's about you and Finn. Jaha, made a decision, he was planning it for months-"_

_"What is it Bellamy? They're going to float us now? To make more time for the rest of you?"_

_He could clearly see her tears running down her cheek now. He raised his hand to wipe them off of her face but she stopped him with a furious push of his hand to the side. "Don't- just- just say-"_

_She couldn't finish her thought because Bellamy's hairs were on her mouth and his hands around her, trapping her tight inside them._

_"No, you're not going to die." he whispered._

_"Then what?" she pushed away from Bellamy and begged him with her wet eyes to explain what is going on. Bellamy tried again to wipe her teats out with his thumb and this time she let him touch her skin._

_"I don't know if it is for worst or best but," he stopped, cupping her still wet cheek with his palm and continued, "they will sent a 100 kids on Earth, you and Finn among them."_

_"What?" Clarke whispered and started at Bellamy's eyes for any clue of lie, she found nothing._

_“Clarke I know-"_

_"We don't know if it's safe!" she shouted at him, like he was the one that ordered this mission and stood up and stared at Bellamy from distance. "They said Earth needs another 100 years to be survival!"_

_Bellamy stood up too and walked towards Clarke. "Clarke, your mum thinks that Earth-"_

_"My mum?" Clarke shouted and took a step back, "she is helping Jaha? Of course! Why am I not surprised! She killed dad, a 100 kids she doesn't even know is nothing for her!" she kept shouting and walking away from Bellamy every time he made a move to reach her._

_"She made Jaha promise that if the kids survive, they will be free from their crimes. It's a second chance-"_

_"No! They need more oxygen to fix the Ark, why to spend one month on us when we're going to die anyway? They call it a second chance to make them feel better. This is the truth Bellamy! Only this!" she finally hit the wall behind her and slipped to the floor, bringing her legs to her chest and rest her forehead on top them._

_Bellamy stopped in front of her, kneeling down and before he could do or say anything, Clarke grabbed her hands around his neck and buried her face to the crock of his neck._

_He turned his body and leaned against the wall, not letting Clarke go and pushed her tighter against his chest. He could feel her tears making their way from his neck to his shirt, leaving on their way a wet path on his skin._

_"I'm scared." Clarke whispered against his skin and Bellamy hugged her with more power, not even wanting to let her go. But he had to..._

_Bellamy pushed Clarke by her shoulders and guided her face with his palms on both sides to look at him._

_"Hey, Clarke. Look at me. You're the strongest girl, the strongest person I've ever met." he whispered and his words made Clarke smile momentary, "You can do this. There is nothing you have to be scared_ _of. You will be fine." now he was smiling, "Find Finn, keep each other safe, long enough for the rest of the Ark to come down. Then everything will be okay."_

_"Bellamy-"_

_"I'm sorry." he cut her._

_"For what?" she asked and wiped her tears with the back of her hand, trying to understant what Bellamy was talking about._

_"Because I can't come with you. My sist- Octavia- she needs me." he breathed and turned away, not wanting to see Clarke's eyes now._

_"What? Of course- I mean I could never ask you- she is your sister Bellamy- she always comes first." Clarke turned his face to see his eyes._

_"I just... sorry. For not being there for you. We always helped each other and now I leave you alone." he leaned to her touch for a moment and felt her warmth._

_"I won't be alone, as you said Finn will be there with me." she smiled. "And Raven will need you too. She knows?" Bellamy nodded his answer._

_They knew each other from school. The four of them become friends for the first day. One day Bellamy named their group 'The fantastic four' because they were like the movie's heroes tag he watched that day._

_Although, he only trusted Clarke wigt his secret of having a sister because he knew her well enough to be sure she won't say anything. He was right._

_They stopped seeing each other that much after Finn got arrested. Two months later Clarke got arrested too and they were seeing each other once a week, mostly while walking on the hallways, for Bellamy and Raven. Finn and Clarke usually were seeing each other when they had breakfast, but again, they barely talked._

_"Yes. I told her when your mum told me. She is speaking with Finn right now."_

_"Bellamy I have to say something." Clarke said and closed her eyes for a moment. "I-"_

_Someone knocked the door and both turned to the sound, then back stating at each other._

_"I have to go. What you wanted to say- hold it a little bit longer. Maybe two or three days okay?" he leaned forwards and kissed her forehead instead of her lips he wanted to bad to taste._

_Clarke closed her eyes to his touch and through her hands around him one last time, hugging him tight._

_"May we meet again." she whispered and let go of him._

_Bellamy stared at her for a moment, memorizing every inch of her, just in case he thought and walked to the door._

_Tears running down his face now, watching her down on the floor, staring at him and thinking that maybe this is the last time they see each other._

_Before he walked out, he turned and whispered "We will meet again. I promise." and closed the door behind him._

_Clarke stared at the closed door for some minutes, thinking how close she was to admit her feeling for Bellamy. Now, she could die without telling him how much she cares about him, how much he loves him._

_A kiss on her forehead is all she had from him. And it was enough for her to stay alive and wait to see him again. To have a second chance on telling him about her feelings._

 

She stared at his face and she could see only one or two scars. From the landing she thought. He was sleeping. She watched his chest raise and fall against the cot, he was still as handsome as she remembered.

 

Then she spotted his hands. One under his cheek, making it more comfortable for him to sleep and the other tangled to hers.

 

She stared at his hand, the one tangled to hers and she needed to see if he is real or all this is a dream, I really good one.

 

She squeezed his hand and when she felt his bones of it she closed her eyes, processing the information that he is here with her, alive. A moment later she felt his head rising from the cot and his other hand found his way to theirs.

 

"Clarke?" it was a whispered but a melody to her eyes. She opened her eyes and immediately locked to his.

 

Those brown eyes she hasn't seen since the day her mother send her down. Wrong. Unity day.

 

_Clarke was exhausted after the trip with Finn to that blanker. She can't delete the scene from her eyes; two grounders and Finn in the middle, they would have killed him if Clarke wasn't there._

_She tried to shot them but she had learned how to use a gun some hours before, her aim was very bad. Only one bullet from five that her gun was loaded with found the target. Again the grounders have seen more than a bullet or their upper arm._

_After the first gunshot, three pair of eyes landed on her. Finn took the opportunity and jumped to one of the grounders, tying to kill him with his bare hands while the injured one aimed his sword to Clarke._

_Everything happened so quickly, one moment Clarke was defending the grounder's attack with the gun and the other she was laying on the ground, her belly in pain she never felt before and the grounder dead in front of her._

_Finn was standing next to the grounder's dead body with a big rock in his hands. She drifted behind him to find the other grounder dead too. He saved her._

_They went back loaded with as much guns as they could bring  back and two steps from the gate Raven stopped her and told her that Bellamy is waiting to talk with her._

_Clarke immediately dropped the guns, she glanced at Finn and when he nodded she ran to the drop ship._

_She could see the scene from the entrance. She smiled. Bellamy had his elbows on the desk and his face buried to his palms._

_She took a sit in front of the scene while putting the headphones and  smiled._

_"Bellamy?"_

_To the sound of his name, Bellamy jerked his head up, staring at the screen in front of his, staring at her._

_She was staring back at him. She couldn't take her eyes from his brown ones. Her heart was in pain, she missed him so much. She could give anything for one more hug with him._

_She didn't knew if she was going to live another day to see him again._

_"Clarke?" Bellamy breathed out, his smile reached his ears on both sides, reminding her the days before she got arrested. "How- how are you? Are you okay? Your mother told me about the grounders! Raven said that you and Finn-"_

_"I'm okay, I'm fine Bellamy. Don't worry." she cut him and let him breathe again, "How are the things on the Ark since Raven left?"_

_"Everything is under control, this is what your mother says every time I ask her. We're coming to help you. I asked Abby to add me and Octavia at the first drop ship, they think that we can leave tomorrow. We are coming, I promise."_

_And his promise made her day. Bellamy never broke a promise before, why should he now?_

_When Clarke saw the drop ship crushing behind a mountain the other day, the drop ship that her mother, Bellamy and Octavia were in and her only family died with the explosion, she died with them._

_That night she cried till the sleep claimed her. Finn and Raven couldn't leave her alone, both trying to make her feel better._

_But they failed. They couldn't feel how she was feeling. They had each other. The day Raven came down Finn hugged her and kissed her like she was his life line. She was so happy for them. Finally the got together after all these years. Her only chance to feel the same way died in that drop ship. She wasn't as strong as Bellamy thought_.

 

Then again there he was, sitting in front of her alive. Deep inside her she knew that Bellamy could never break a promise.

 

They stared at each other for what it felt a million years till Bellamy stood up and wiped the tears out off her face, tears she didn't realized she had until his thumb touched her bruised skin. She could see tears sawing up to the edge of his eyes too but her eyes now were locked on his smile, the same smile from their video call, a smile that reached his ears.

 

Clarke leaned to his touch and breathed heavily. She couldn't hold herself anymore and start crying. Immediately Bellamy made his way to her, hugging her as tight as he could not bothering if she is hurt or not because he knew her, he knew that nothing could hurt or break Clarke than believing that someone she cares about is dead.

 

Clarke hugged him back with the same strength. She needed to feel him. She buried her face to his chest, letting all the tears she was holding roll down his skin and wet his shirt.

 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Clarke." he chocked these words and left Clarke pressing her face farther against him. "I'm here. I'm right here now. You're not alone." he whispered and stroke her hair.

 

She didn't want to let him go, he nether. When someone from behind called her, Clarke opened her eyes. Abby, her mother, was staring at them.

 

Clarke’s rage came to the surface of her feeling for a moment and she glared at her mother above Bellamy shoulder.

 

"Go away." was all she said before Bellamy's warmth claimed her again. She didn't watch her leave the tent because she didn't care, not after what she did to her dad.

 

After some minutes in Bellamy's hands, Clarke pushed herself back and stared at his eyes. "I- I thought you- how? I saw the drop ship clashing. What happened?"

 

"As you can see I wasn't on it. That is all it matters. That I'm here with you, both of us alive." he smiled and kissed her forehead.

 

"I still can't believe it." Clarke let out a small laugh.

 

"Clarke-"

 

"Bellamy-"

 

Clarke smiled at their perfect timing and Bellamy laughed with it.

 

"Remember that I wanted to tell you something? That last day on the Ark." he cupped his hands with her.

 

"Are you kidding me? The thought is haunting me from that moment." he jumped off his sit and through his hands to air. "What was it?"

 

"I," she stopped. Was this the right time to admit her feelings for him? Should she let him speak first? "Look, in a world like this," she cupped his hands again, staring deep in his eyes, "you never know when it will be the last time you will see someone." tears wetting her cheek again, "and it won't change with you. I don't know if I'm gona she you again and- and I have to tell you before- now that you're here." she stopped again because felt her throat was closing but she had, she had to tell him. She wiped again her tears and stared at him. "Bellamy I-"

 

"love you." he interrupted her.

 

"What?" Clarke looked at him with eyes wide open.

 

"Wasn't this that you were going say?" it wasn't a question, more like she doesn't know, she was sure that he wasn’t asking.

 

"How did you know?" the fact that now they're talking about her feelings like it's something- something not weird is killing her.

 

"I listened what you were saying and it was like you were readying my thoughts and feelings Clarke. I was going to say the same things and God! I wanted to tell you about my feelings too that day before you leave and I thought it was better not to tell you. You were going to Earth! I couldn't be there to help you. If I had talked to you and then told you about the mission I thought it will break you and I don't know god damint... I love you Clarke. I love you and I don't want to lose you again. I won't survive it. Please say something, I feel awkward now!" he rubbed his mouth with his palm and then smiled.

 

"So, I'm not the only one here that can read minds... I love you to Bell. And I really could use a kiss right now because I don't know if I can hold myself anymore! And no cheating like the last day on the Ark! Lips! No forehead no cheek and-"

 

Before Clarke could finish, Bellamy jumped on her, one hand on her cheek and the other on the back of her head, pushing her towards him. Their lips touched immediately and it felt like they are the only survivors in this world. A world only for them.

 

She teased like Earth and Bellamy didn't want anyone else but Clarke to saw him what Earth is like. He teased like joy and warmth and the safe place that Clarke could hide from her demons.

 

Demons.

 

Clarke had made terrible things. She had killed and burned and tortured people. She is not the girl she used to be. He has to know, Clarke thought.

 

She pushed back to take a breath first and then to stare at his eyes and open to him the wounded side of her heart.

 

"Bellamy, you have- I've done some- I'm not." She couldn’t say it. What if after he hears the truth he stops loving her? Is that possible?

 

She came back from her thoughts by Bellamy's palm on her cheek and leaned to his touch. She was ready to tell him when his hand leaved her cheek and a finger in front of her mouth stopped her.

 

"Don't. You don't have to. I know. Raven and Finn told me everything." he smiled and Clarke felt butterflies on her stomach. "I told you, you are the strongest person I ever met and maybe the strongest girl that will ever exist. You came through. I knew you would. You always do no matter the cost." he was telling the truth. She knew he was. She knew that he could never lie to her.

 

"Bellamy, I've done some terrible things. How can you still love me?" tears forming under her eyes again.

 

"Clarke..." Bellamy whispered, "who we are and who we need to survive are two different things. You always did what you had to, to protect your friends. I understand why you've done these things." he smiled and cared her cheek. "And you have- you have to know! Nothing will change my feelings for you. Even in the darkest times I will be there, next to you and make sure that you won't change-"

 

Clarke jumped to him, grabbing her arms around Bellamy's neck and burning her nose to the crock of his neck. Bellamy hugged her back, breathing her hair.

 

"I promise."

  
And Bellamy never breaks his promise


	3. Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the quote: You could have gone to hell for him, I know, oh, but darling, he would have stay to burn with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This is something that I was thinking about days and finally write it down. I love the result and I hope you like it too. Please remember English is not my language and forgive me for any mistakes.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

_**“You could have gone to hell for him,** _

_**I know, oh, but darling,** _

_**He would have stay to burn with you.”** _

  _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

 

 Clarke was returning from the hospital at 3 am tired. It was the third day in row she had to work till early morning this week and the only thing she wanted was to sleep for a good 24 hours.

  
She was driving her car, the only can on the road this late when she turned to the road her house was.

  
Her heart skipped a heartbeat when she saw a house was on fire. First she thought it was her house that was on fire but then she realized something worst. It wasn’t her house, it was Bellamy’s house that was on fire.

  
Bellamy was one of her best friends from when she moved in Ark City for her medic studies. First they hated each other and always arguing in the middle of the road, mostly for stupid things.

  
Everything changed when Bellamy’s house had a problem and he had to cut the power and the water for one week to fix it.

  
As a good neighborhood, Clarke offered him her guest room knowing that he was low in money. He had no other option but accept her offer.

  
From that point they came in an understanding. Sharing her apartment made them learn more about the other. She saw him without a shirt and he saw her in her pajamas. She stared at him while he was readying his history books and he stared at her while she was cooking.

  
Last night before Bellamy's house was ready, they agreed -after an hour or arguing- to watch a movie together before sleep.

  
It left good, for both of them. They had picked a comedy because it was the only type of movie both liked. They laughed together and joked about the movie's jokes and it was good. It was fun.

  
After that night they become good friends. They stopped arguing about everything and yelling at each other for no reason. They spent some of their free time together, going for a coffee but usually watching movies.

  
It wasn’t much later that they cared at each other more, eating at Clarke’s house every Friday night and watching at least two movies in a week at Bellamy’s much bigger television and dolly surround system.

  
So when she saw his house on fire that night, panic filled her. She raced till his house and stopped only some miters from his garden. She jumped out, running towards his door and in the same time typing his number on her phone.

  
No one had noticed the fire because everyone else in their neighborhood were adults with kids and that meant they were sleeping early.

  
She pressed the ‘call’ bottom and raised her phone to her ear, waiting for Bellamy to answer.

  
When he did, she let a heavy breathe before talk. "Bellamy please tell me that you're not in your house!" she begged.

  
"Clarke the door is blocked, I can't go out. I called help." he chocked. The smoke is already prevents him to breath normal, Clarke thought.

 

"Where are you?" she asked. After so many times she been to his house, she knew every inch of it.

  
"I was sleeping when I smelled the smoke. I tried to leave but I couldn't open the door. Something had fall behind the door and-"

  
"Got it. I'm coming.” she cut him before he could say anything else.

 

"Clarke no! It too dangerous!" he yelled, "Stay away!" but Clarke was already taking off her jacket.

  
"Shut up!" she shouted and before she closed her phone she heard Bellamy yelling not to go inside.

  
She tries to open the front door but the moment she touched the door handle she burned her palm. To prevent any other burns she opened the door with her jacket between the handle and her hand. In both sides, the courtliness of the windows were on fire and that scared Clarke very much.

  
Thinking of Bellamy trapped inside the burning house helped her to overcome her fears. Closing her mouth with one arm she entered Bellamy’s house.

  
She knew his bedroom was in the end of the hallway right in front of her. To her right hand she saw his living room on fire with the biggest bookcase she ever saw burning. All these books of his, soon will be dust, something that made her feel sad. To her right hand his office was in a better condition but she was sure he is going to use her computer for long time after tonight. Actually not only her computer but her house for sure.

 

Careful not to catch fire herself, Clarke walked towards the end of the hallway to find a small bookcase just in front of Bellamy's bedroom door.

 

Luckily in the opposite side of the hallway was his bathroom and Clarke had the idea of using the water from there to turn off the burning bookcase.

 

She was always arguing with Bellamy that the door was blocking the bookcase when it's open. He had to change the door to open towards the room and not the hallway. And now he is trapped because of it.

 

"Bellamy?" Clarke yelled, already chocking from the smoke and the smell.

 

"Clarke! I told you to stay out!" he yelled from inside. Rage and fear building inside him.

 

"Your stupid bookcase had fallen in front of the boor. If you had hear me on fixing your damn door nothing of this-"

 

"There is not time for this. Get out while you can!" he cut her. He was worried about his own life, he couldn't afford thinking Clarke in the same situation.

 

"So, if my house was on fire and I was trapped inside, you would have leave me in there to burn alive?" she asked. Bellamy didn't answer. She knew he was okay and he didn't want to answer her question because both knew the answer.

 

Of course he wouldn't leave her in there. He would have gone inside to get her out before it's too late. But he is a man and she is a woman... He is more powerful.

 

"I'll get you out, don't worry." she said loud enough for Bellamy to hear it as a whisper.

 

"Please, be careful." he whispered to himself and stared at the closed door.

 

Bellamy's door caught fire the moment Clarke splashed a bucket of water on the bookcase. Once she could touch the bookcase, Clarke pushed it to the side and made space for the door to open.

 

When she opened the door, Clarke found Bellamy with one hand in front of his mouth and his eyes locked on hers. A moment of staring passed and then both returned to reality. Bellamy ran towards her, his eyes searching for any injures, just like hers.

 

"You okay?" she asked, caring his shoulder.

 

"You're so stubborn!" he chocked under his arm and tangled his fingers of his other hand to hers. "Let's get out of this hell." he passed her and walked towards their exit door, pulling Clarke with him.

 

They had to stop several times to avoid things  from falling to their heads. When the passed from his living room, Bellamy stopped and stared at the room. Clarke hit his shoulder when he stopped because she was watching their step down and not in front of her.

 

"What?" she stated at him and saw that he is looking at the room next to them.

 

"O's gift." he whispered but Clarke heard him. Immediately she found the small figure his sister made for his 18th birthday and knew he loved it.

 

Without warning Bellamy, she let go of his hand and ran towards Bellamy's most precious thing. Of course she never saw the large bookcase falling to the floor. Bellamy was still staring as the large piece of wood crushing Clarke's half body.

 

Without ever thinking he ran to her side. Kneeling down he cupped her face, trying to wake her up. Her eyes remained close and then he slapped her slightly to regain her senses. It worked.

 

Clarke groaned as she slowly felt the weight of the big furniture to crushingι her body to the floor. A moment later she opened her eyes to find Bellamy above her face, his eyes digging inside her.

 

"Clarke?" he stroked her check and smiled.

 

"Get out." she asked but Bellamy was too stubborn too to listen to her.

 

"We're okay. Don't worry. I will get you out." he stood up and grabbed on the edges of the bookcase. "Be ready to crawl out when I raise it." he chocked a little but his eyes never leaved Clarke's.

 

He tried once, he tried twice but the only thing he accomplished was to bring more pain to Clarke. The bookcase was too heavy and his hands were sweaty from the heat and he couldn't free her.

 

Clarke was on her back and all this time Bellamy tried to free her she was staring at him. When she accepted that there is nothing he could do to save her, she said the words that made Bellamy's heart skip a beat. "Leave me. Get yourself safe while you can."

 

His stared at her tired eyes and the only thing he could think was that all this was his fault. She saved him and he couldn't do the same for her. His best friend was trapped inside his burning house and she is begging to save himself.

 

No. He is not a coward! He wouldn’t leave her. He just couldn't do it, not even if she asked him to.

 

Bellamy sat down, he crossed his legs and raised Clarke's half free body up. Once she was settled to his lap, he graded her hand tight and leaned down to whisper "Not even in a billion years." and kissed her forehead.

 

Bellamy took off his shirt and covered Clarke's mouth with it, blocking as much smoke as it could, buying them more time.

 

Clarke's other hand was still holding on Octavia's gift and it looked like she wasn't going to let it go. It wasn't more than five minutes later that for both of them become hard to breath.

 

After a minute Clarke blacked and Bellamy wanted to kill himself because if anything happened to Clarke it was his fault and he couldn't forgive himself for that. Never.

 

His vision started to blur too when he heard siren of a fire truck. He managed to keep his eyes open till two fire fighters found them and before he blacked out too he whispered "Help her."

 

* * *

Clarke opened her eyes and found herself in a white room. Flashbacks of that night came back and immediately searched for Bellamy. Her heart returned to her regular beating rhythm when she saw him sleeping in the opposite wall, his head leaned to the side.

 

She tried to stand up to but everything in her body burned. From her burned palm to her broken leg. The noise that escaped her mouth woke up Bellamy, who jumped off his sit and panicky searched for the source of it.

 

When he become aware of the environment, he found Clarke's eyes staring at him and his eyes locked at hers. They stared at each other for a while. Bellamy stood up and went to Clarke's side, cupping her burned hand to his.

 

"How do you feel?" he whispered and smiled.

 

"A little bit sore but I'm dealing with it." her eyes still tired from last night.

 

"It looks like you will need someone to take care of you for a while." he looked at her broken leg.

 

"I think you're right. Do you know anyone that could help me?" she joked and both laughed. Clarke's side sent a wave of pain when she laughed put it wasn't enough to make her stop. They were safe. Both of them. And she couldn't have asked for a better ending.

 

"I'm tired." she whispered when their laughter died.

 

"I can imagine." he tried to hide the guilt he felt for her own pain. After all this time, Clarke could read him well.

 

"It's not your fault." she stared at him. He smiled and then stood up.

 

"Have some sleep Clarke, you need it." it was the last thing he told her before sleep claimed her.

 

* * *

Clarke was released two days after and Bellamy moved in with her for two reasons; first he didn't have anywhere else to go and second Clarke needed someone to help her till her leg is healed.

 

Of course Bellamy was overprotective and when the doctors said two more weeks without walking, he doubled them. The only reason he let her sand up was when she wanted to go to the bathroom and again he was waiting till he hears the cisterns outside the door to make sure she is okay and then ran back to another room.

  
It was when the doctors allowed her to start working out again that he asked her out. Not that it changed anything but I felt more real. They got married two years after and had two beautiful children, one girl and one boy. The girl had the same mark in her palm like Clarke's from that burn when she entered Bellamy's house that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about this one? I start loveing the idea of this work... all my one shots together... See you soon.


	4. Shipping Beliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine this: Bellamy and Clarke watching their favourite show, The 100, and now they are watching their favourite ship, Beliza, say goodbye...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something that came in my mind and I couldn't stop laughing. I imagined Bellamy and Clarke being cute and get crazy when Eliza says goodbye to Bob... And this is what I came with. 
> 
> Please remember that English is not my language and forgive me fore any mistakes I made. Enjoy it.

Clarke is walking in circles for at least fifteen minutes. She is wearing her pajamas and every five steps she turns to stare at their apartment door. She stops walking for three seconds and then keep walking for five more steps and turn to the door again and keep doing that.

 

Finally she stops and crosses her arms in front of her. "Where is he?" she whispers, locking her eyes on the door. That's when she hears Bellamy's keys on the lock and brings her arms to her side.

 

Bellamy enters their apartment and look at Clarke standing in the middle, staring at him. "Sorry." he says, quickly taking his jacket off and throughing the bag he was holding to Clarke across the room. "The super market in the corner was closed and I had to walk two block to find your stupid pop corns!" he goes to their bed room.

 

Clarke catches the flying bag and run to the kitchen. She opens the pop corn bag and places the content on a bowl.

 

Bellamy walks to the kitchen, on his pajamas too now and gives Clarke a kiss on her check. "Come, the show starts in five."

 

They walked to the living room and Bellamy takes the TV control while Clarke takes a sit on the couch in front of the television. Bellamy sits next to Clarke and brings one hand behind Clarke’s neck. She crosses her legs on the couch and placed the bowl on top of them, her arms hugging it.

 

Bellamy opens the TV and searches for the channel that their favorite show is taking place. Once he finds it, Bellamy places the control on the coffee table between them and the TV and places his legs next to the control.

 

"I can't believe it's the final episode!" Clarke says her mouth full of pop corns. Bellamy smiles and takes some pop corns too.

 

_'Previously on The 100'_

 

"Oh my god is starting!" Clarke whispers and smiles at Bellamy. He can't control himself and kiss her again but this time Clarke kisses back.

 

**\--- [30 minutes later] ---**

 

"Finally they can go home..." Bellamy says and grabs the last pop corn from the bowl.

 

"Yeah but they killed so many people..." Clarke says. "Look at him. He is waiting for Eliza to go inside together. I love the so much!"

 

"You're such a fangirl when it comes to this show Clarke!" Bellamy teased her.

 

_'I think we deserve a drink'_

_'Have one for me.'_

 

"WHAAAAT?" Clarke jumps up, throughing the empty bowl on the floor.

 

_'Hey, we will get through this.'_

_'I'm not going in.'_

 

"No no nononono!" Bellamy whispers and turns to see Clarke staring at him. "What? I never said I'm not a fanboy..."

 

_'Okay, if you need forgiveness,'_

 

"Oh shit! They're doing it!" Clarke couldn't take her eyes from the scene.

 

_'I'll give that to you.'_

 

"I want to cry!" Clarke says.

 

_'You're forgiven.'_

 

"I hate him! I hate Jason!" Bellamy pulls Clarke back and sits on his lap, his eyes always watching the screen behind her shoulder.  

 

"That makes us two." she whispers.

 

_'Please, come inside."_

 

"Yes Eliza! GO INSIDE!" Clarke grads Bellamy's hand.

 

_'Take care of them for me?'_

 

"Shit! She is going to do it she-"

 

_'Eliza...'_

_'Seeing their faces every day is just going to remind me of what I did to bring them here.'_

 

_'What we did.'_

 

"That's my boy!" Bellamy says.

 

_'You don't have to do this alone.'_

 

"Oh my god... He is so cute!" Clarke smiles, "I want to marry his."

 

And with that Bellamy turns Clarke to look at her. "I thought you wanted to marry me!"

 

"God we can discuss it after we wake up from this horrible nightmare." Clarke turns back to the screen.

 

_'I bear it so they don't have to.'_

 

"Whaaat? This is what Dante said! NO!" Bellamy whispered, his eyes never leave the screne.

 

"Poor Bob..." Clarke adds.

 

_'Where are you gona go?'_

 

"I think we will found out on season three Bob..." Bellamy jokes and Clarke slap his shoulder.

 

"Shut up! We still have time to change her mind!"

 

_'I don't know...'_

 

"I'm crying... Just saying..." Clarke chocked to her eyes. "Oh god... she is kissing him..." Clarke fall to the floor now, her hands limp to her side.

 

"Okay now I want to cry too." Bellamy says, his hand never left Clarke's shoulder.

 

"And hugging? Fuck! This is serious!" Bellamy comments.

 

_'May we meet again'_

 

"Nooooooooo!" Clarke shouts, her tears rolling down her cheeks. "She is leaving him. I can't believe her..."

 

"At least we will have another Beliza reunion next season..." Bellamy tries to comfort her and him.

 

"We are talking about The 100 Bellamy! You never know! This can be the last time they see each other!"

 

"Come on! You're overreacting now!" Bellamy says, eyes locked on the screen.

 

_'May we meet again.'_

 

"And that's why every Beliza fan dies right now..." Bellamy chocked to him own tears. Clarke turns and stares at him.

 

"You cried?" She smiles.

 

"Yeah why? Because I'm a boy? We have feeling too you know." Bellamy spans.

 

Clarke stands up and stares at him for a moment, then she sits on his lap and hugs him tight. "And that's one of the reasons I love you."

 

Bellamy pushes her back and kisses her soft with Clarke responding to his kiss immediately. They never saw the last ten minutes of The 100's season finale...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha. It's small I know... But what do you think? I had fun writing it because most it was my reactions when I saw the episode... 
> 
> I have some ideas for new fanfics but I would like to write something you want. You can find me on facebook and tumblr and ask me from there.
> 
> FB: https://www.facebook.com/bellarkestories?fref=ts
> 
> Tumblr: http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/


	5. Meet a Blake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellarke Modern AU where Clarke meets Bellamy's father for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been a long time since I post something but here I'm again. So, here is some good news... I have a second reader! I want to thank Calypso for helping and I hope know it is more joyful for you to read my fanfics. Enough said! Have a nice read :)

"Clarke stop. You look gorgeous!" Bellamy said the third time Clarke made her hair in the mirror while he was driving.

 

"Shut up! If you had given me fifteen more minutes I would have decided how I wanted to make my hair!" she snapped at him and turned to the mirror again.

 

"And be late more than half an hour? I'm sure my dad would be very happy to wait us..." Bellamy teased her earning a glare from her.

 

"Stop it, okay? You know I'm anxious about meeting your father and you're only making it worst by saying the truth." she said and Bellamy chocked a laugh. "And stop laughing at me!" she punched him in the shoulder.  

 

"Aouch!" Bellamy smiled at her and then his eyes went back to the road.

 

"Bellamy?" Clarke whispered some minutes later.

 

"Don't even say it Clarke. He is going to love." he stopped her before this silly conversation continues.

 

"How do you know?" she crossed her arms in front of her and stared at the window on her side.

 

"Because I know you and I know that there is no person in this world that could not love you." he smiled again and maybe stared at her a little bit longer than previously.

 

His words made Clarke think about the day she met him. That sunny day where he almost hit her with his car while she was riding her bike back home. He lost his mind because Clarke stopped immediately when she saw the car coming at her and as a result lose her balance and fell over. For the next five minutes the only thing she was earing was Bellamy's "sorry", "are you okay?" and "let me take you to a hospital".

 

She was sure that he wouldn't just let her go without making up to her so when she was sure that she didn't need any hospital help - everything happened so quickly, she didn't even know if the car hit her or not - she said that a coffee could be enough.

 

They ended up talking in the cafeteria for at least two hours when Bellamy's phone rang and he excused himself. When he came back he told Clarke that he had to go but he would be happy to give her a ride home since one of the petals on Clarke’s bike broke when she fell. Clarke accepted his offer and the next day she found a new bike right in front of her door with a note "If you want to thank me call this number" with Bellamy's number.

 

"I love you. You know that right?" Clarke cupped Bellamy's hand on the steering wheel. He leaned down and kissed the outside of her palm, his eyes never looking away from the road. "I love you too."

 

It was two minutes later that Bellamy parked and undone his sit belt. "He we are." He jumped off the car, walked to Clarke's side and opened the door for her.

 

Clarke was lost in her thoughts. She didn't even realize they had stopped and Bellamy was waiting her. "Clarke?" Bellamy's voice brought her back.

 

"Yeah? I'm sorry." she turned to him and stepped out too. "Thank you." she whispered and kissed Bellamy's check.

 

Bellamy closed the door behind them, locked the car and turned to Clarke only to find her staring at his house. "What?" he asked and brought one hand around her waist.

 

Clarke slowly turned towards him with eyes wide open. "This? This is your house?" she said and pointed at the three-floored house in front of them with the most beautiful garden she had ever seen.

 

"Yeah why?" Bellamy asked confused.

 

"Why? Why? You’re asking why? You never told me you're that rich!" she whispered, hopping that no one was in the garden to hear them.

 

"What's the big deal Clarke? Does it matter if I'm rich or not?" he let go of her.

 

"I don't know! Does it? Maybe if I knew that I'll eat dinner with the rich father of my boyfriend I would have wear a better dress! I'm just saying!" she crossed her hands and stared at Bellamy who couldn't hide his smile.

 

"Come on Clarke." he said and made a move to grad her arm but Clarke stepped back.

 

"Don't touch me!" she snapped, "I'm not going anywhere like this!" she walked back to the car and tried to open the locked door, "Open it! Now Blake!" she turned back to Bellamy.

 

"You must be kidding Clarke." he walked towards her, "You look amazing! Stop acting like my father is going to eat you alive." he trapped her between his body and the car.

 

"Please Bellamy. Can we say that something happened to the car and we can't go?" she looked down and played with his tie.

 

Her eyes made him feel sad. Why does she wants to impress his father so badly? Even if he doesn't like her, nothing will change the way he feels about her.

 

"Why?" was all he asked.

 

"Because I'm scared." she whispered and looked at him.

 

"Clarke." he whispered too and cupped her check with one palm, making Clarke lean on it for his warmth. "There is nothing you have to worry about or be scared of. I will be with you all the time, I promise." he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Clarke put her hands around Bellamy and hugged him tight.

 

"Together." she whispered against his chest. "Together." he repeated, "Like we always do."

 

They waited a minute for Clarke to calm down, they walked to the door, fingers tangled together. Bellamy knocked at the door and a moment later a woman in uniform opened the door.

 

"Hello Wendy." Bellamy smiled.

 

"Welcome Mr. Blake." Wendy said and stepped back for them to go inside. She took their coats and as soon as she left a man in a suit walked in the hall with open arms.

 

"My son!" he said and hugged Bellamy.

 

"Hi dad." Bellamy said and let go of Clarke's hand to hug his father too.

 

When he stepped back, he stared at Bellamy for a second and then turned to Clarke. "And she is?"

 

"Of course! Dad this is Clarke, Clarke this is my father." Bellamy said.

 

"Nice to meet you Mr. Blake." Clarke smiled and raised a hand to shake Bellamy's father's.

 

"The pleasure is all mine Clarke." he said and grabbed her hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissed it.

 

Bellamy's hand found Clarke's waist again. "Shall we sit in the leaving room or the dinner is ready?" Bellamy asked.

 

"I think Wendy has something more to do, we could talk in the living room for now." the older Blake answered.

 

They walked to the living room, Bellamy's hand never left her waist, and sat next to each with Bellamy's father in the opposite side of the coffee table.

 

They talked about how they met and their first date. They were talking about their big company when Wendy walked in and said that their dinner is ready.

 

They sat at the table and start eating when the question that scared Clarke the most came out. "What are you doing for living Clarke?"

 

Clarke's throat closed and her eyes immediately found Bellamy's. He smiled and turned to his father.

 

"She is an artist." he answered and took another beat of his meat.

 

"Interesting." Bellamy's father said and turned to Clarke. "You got your own gallery? I would like to come and see your paints. Maybe I could buy some for the house."

 

"No I don't. Actually I'm still studding, I mean, I have art classes. But I have many paintings at my house if you're interesting. I could bring some the next time we come." Clarke knew that this night won't end well. And after this question she was sure of that.

 

"Good idea. I think the one with the sea and the lighthouse could be very good in the living room and it's my favorite one." Bellamy broke the silence. His father turned his attention on his meal the moment he learned about Clarke statue. "What do you think dad?" Bellamy pushed him.

 

"We will see." he said and cleaned his mouth with the towel he had in his lap. "I think you should go Clarke. The truth is that I'm not feeling well and I would like some privacy." he said and waved his hand for Wendy to come.

 

"Dad, we haven't even finished our-"

 

"Please Wendy, call a taxi for Clarke." he said and the women went to make the phone call. Bellamy stared at Clarke who freezed like someone was pointing a gun at her and then grabbed Wendy's hand.

 

"You don't have to. I will get her home." he said and stood up.

 

"I was hoping to have a conversation with you Bellamy." he looked at his son.

 

"And I was hoping that I could finish my dinner with my girlfriend and my father but if you want some privacy, we can give you that." he nodded to Clarke to stand up but she couldn't. She was just staring at him not dearing to move an inch.

 

"Bellamy Blake I said something." his father's voice raised.

 

"It's okay Bellamy, your father is right, I can take a ta-"

 

"Clarke we came here together and we will leave together. There is no way I'm going to let you leave with a stranger!" he said and walked by her side. "Let's go." he glared at his father and Clarke stood up. Bellamy brought a hand behind her again and walked out without watching back.

 

He opened Clarke's door and she sat down. He brought himself to her level and watched her as tears fell to her lap. Her head fell down, not wanting to look at him. She failed him.

 

A minute later Bellamy raised her head by her chin so she can look at him. She stared at him for a moment and then, "I'm sorry." she chocked.

 

"You? You're sorry?" Bellamy smiled, "You haven't done anything wrong Clarke." he whispered and wiped her tears with his thumb.

 

"I- I'm not enough for- for you." she chocked not dearing to look at Bellamy.

 

"Who said that?"

 

"Come on Bellamy! Your father made it pretty clear! I thought you were the smart one here." now she wiped her tears with the back of her palm.

 

"No one is smarter or more worthy here! I don't care if he liked you or not because it won't change the way I see you or feel about you. If he can't see that I'm happy with you it's his problem." he stroked her wet checks, "And I don't want to hear you say that you're not enough for me. I am the one who will decide with who I'm going to be and who I'm not, not my father!" he leaned forward and buried his face in her hair, hugging her tight. "Till now you're doing a great work on being what I want without even changing yourself." he stroked her hair and felt her fisting his shirt. "But we have to work on some things." he said and Clarke pushed him back with a questioning look. "Like how you see and feel about yourself. No more "I'm not enough" and "I can't do anything better" because you are and you can okay?" he looked at her with a smile.

 

"Okay." she whispered and kissed him.

 

"Together. As always."

 

"As always." she said and Bellamy stood up. He took his shirt off and handed to Clarke, "It's a cold night, take it." he said and Clarke didn't argue with him. They left so quickly that they had no chance to take their coats back. And Bellamy was always taking care of her first, even if it meant that she will end up nursing him around when he gets sick.

 

He closed Clarke's door and watched her as he walked around the car to sat on the driver’s seat. He brought both hands on the steering wheel and turned to Clarke. "My place?" he asked. Clarke turned to his question and without even thinking she leaned to him, both hands around Bellamy's right hand and her head resting on his shoulder.

 

"I don't care. I just don't want be alone." she whispered and closed her eyes.

 

"Not even if you wanted to." he whispered and kissed the top of her hair. He started the car and twenty minutes later they reached his apartment. He found out that Clarke had fallen asleep like this, tangled to his arm. 

  
He took her bridal style to his room, took off her shoes and the large necklace around her neck to make sure she can have a better sleep. It wasn’t minutes later that he felt asleep next to her. His chest against her back and one hand around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do yout think? Sorry for not haveing a happy end for this one but we always discribe Bellamy's dad as a bad dad... I couldn't stay out of the party. 
> 
> If you liked it follow me on tumblr/bellarkestories and don't miss any of my fanfics. 
> 
> See you soon again!


	6. This is the thank I got? - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different reunion for Bellarke in 2x05! Bellamy is still arrested when Clarke came back. She won't like it then she find out....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! I KNOW! I have already post this one. But since I post here all my one shot fanfics and this one is one of my favourite stories I thought it will be a good idea to have it here too.
> 
> Many of you asked for a part 2 and you will get one! I couldn't leave you without a new one so next chapter is the second part of "This is the thank I got?" 
> 
> Have fun!

Clarke woke up the next morning and found her mother sleeping by her side. Even though she tried not to wake her up too, knowing that she spend all night fixing he, Abby raised her head from the cot the moment Clarke pushed herself up.

 

“Hey, good morning sweetheart.” the older Griffin whispered and stood up.

  
“Good morning mum.” Clarke straighten her body.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

“Awesome.” the girl smiled and turned her body to jump down the cot she was laying.

 

“Hey, hey! Clarke, stop!” her mum stood in front of her and stopped her by her shoulder. “You’ve to take it easy.”

 

“No mum, what I have to do is to save my people.” Clarke answered seriously and pushed her mum to the side to make her way to her clothes. Abby was watching her and wondering when the 100 kids she sent down to Earth become Clarke’s people. She came back from her thought when Clarke asked the question she never wanted to answer.

  
“You said Bellamy and Finn are back, where are they? I need to talk to them.” Clarke said and put her new t-shirt on, turning the same time to look at her mum.

 

“Finn is out, hunting with the others.” Abby answered and looked away.  
  
“And Bellamy?” asked after she turned to grad her pants and put them on too.

 

“He- he is under arrest Clarke. I’m afraid that you can’t talk with him.” Abby crossed her hands to her chest and stared at Clarke’s frozen back.

  
Clarke looked at her mum over her shoulder and then grabbed her jacket. She put it on and then turned to stop in front of Abby. “Watch me do it.” she whispered and walked around her, leaving her alone in the mad bay.   

 

Getting out, Clarke realized that she didn’t know where Bellamy was holding but she didn’t want to go back to her mum and ask her. She smiled when she saw Kane standing to the other side of what it looked like the main road to the gates and decided to go and ask him instead.

 

He was talking with a guy that Clarke saw first time but she didn’t care. “Where is Bellamy?” she asked and walked between Kane and the other guys, making the stranger step back.

  
“Hello Clarke, I’m happy to see you’re okay.” Kane smiled.

  
“I can’t say the same but anyway, my mum said that Bellamy is arrested. I want to talk with him.” her voice cold.

 

“I’m afraid you can’t do that.” Kane said with the same cold voice.

 

“Look, the Grounders and the Mountain Man had a hard time stopping me from doing what I want. Do you really think that the society you’re trying to build down here is going to stop me from saving my people?” Clarke couldn’t hold her voice low any longer and crossed her hands trying to stop herself from punching the guy in front of her right in his face.

 

Kane didn’t answer. They stared at each other for a moment and then turned to the guy who was still standing behind Clarke. “I’ll come and find you in a bit.” he said and the guy nodded, leaving them alone.

 

“Fine, but I will be there too.” Kane glared at her.

 

“Whatever.” Clarke answered and waved her hand for Kane to take her to Bellamy.

 

They walked to the fallen part of the Ark and then through some hallways to stop in front of a door with two guards, one to each side. Kane nodded his head and one of them opened the door. Clarke passed Kane with a quick move and walked inside first the same time Bellamy turned his eyes to the door.  

 

For a moment they stared at each other, processing the information that the other is alive and then Clarke ran to him and graded her hands around him. Bellamy’s hand were tied up together behind his back and he cursed Kane that he couldn’t hug Clarke too. As a response to her hug, Bellamy buried his face farther inside her blond hairs and let out a small breath, like a weight that was inside him and holding him back.

 

“You’re alive.” Clarke whispered against his skin and Bellamy could fell her mouth forming into a smile after.

 

“You doubt it?” Bellamy asked and pushed himself away from Clarke to watch her in her eyes. She smiled.

 

The stared at each other for another moment and then Clarke graded Bellamy’s upper arm,”Come, we have to talk.” and pulled him with her towards the door only to find Kane blocking their way. Clarke glared at him and Bellamy turned to Clarke.

 

“I told you Clarke, he is under arrest. He is not allowed to go out free.” Kane closed his arms in front of him.

 

“Clarke, it’s okay, we can talk here.” Bellamy tapped her shoulder with his and took some steps back.

 

“I’m sorry boy but I can’t allow this either. No visiting, no getting out for you. It’s just the rules.”

 

With Kane’s words, Bellamy and Clarke momentary stared at each other and then turned to Kane.

  
“I see.” Clarke said and took one step closer to Kane. “Can at least know why he is arrested or this is against your rules too?” Clarke asked really trying not to punch him now and walk away with Bellamy.

 

“He punched one of the kids, John Murphy.” Kane asked and stared at Bellamy

 

“Fine, I want to tell him something for a moment okay? I’m just going to walk next to him and talk okay? Hope its okay with your rules.” She turned walked towards Bellamy who was looking at her.

 

Clarke mouthed him a “sorry” and before Bellamy could react Clarke’s punch landed on his face, making him lose his balance and fall to the floor. Then Clarke turned to Kane who was watching with eyes wide open and smiled.

 

“I punched one of the kids too. Can I stay here now?” she glared again.

 

Kane needed some time to understand what she done. “Clarke, I don’t know what you were doing down here without us but now we are here and we have rules you have to follow for our good. Doing what you want, it won’t help us survive here.” Kane raised his voice and walked father in the room, stoping in front of Clarke.

 

“You didn’t answer my question Kane. Can I stay here or I have to kick him too? Because I know that after what Murphy did to him and to our people, Bellamy didn’t stop after his first punch.”

 

“You don’t-”  
  


“Can I stay or not?” Clarke cut him, her voice raised too, slowly losing her patience.

 

After a minute of staring and glaring between Clarke and Kane, the man ordered one guard to tie her hand behind her back just like Bellamy’s. Clarke didn’t resist, she waited till she was alone with Bellamy and turned to him.

 

Bellamy was resting against the wall and Clarke sat by his side, resting her back against the wall too. They were salience for about five minutes when Clarke leaned forward and looked at Bellamy.

 

“Sorry,” she smiled, “for the punch.”

 

“It’s okay. But I have to say Clarke, you’re getting stronger every day.” he smiled too.

 

“Don’t complain! I owed it to you!”

 

“What? Why?” he pushed his shoulders up and raised his eyebrow.

 

“Why? You ask me why? Because you made me close the door on you!” she explained and her face turned into serious mode. “I thought I killed you Bellamy. When I closed the door and ordered Jasper to fire the rockets, I thought that you were out there burning in flames. The flames we planned for the grounders.”

 

Bellamy could see the pain and guilt Clarke felt about her actions and decisions and he wanted nothing else but to take them from her. But he knew that that was not possible, because she is Clarke, the most stubborn woman he will even meet.

 

“I’m sorry.” was the only thing he could say to make her feel better now. Nothing will change what happened and he is aware of it. Clarke returned her smile momentary and then back staring at the floor. “Are you okay?” he asked.

 

“I’m not the one here that his whole body is covered with cuts and brushes!” Clarke answered and took a closer look on Bellamy’s face.

 

“Yeah, you should really look at yourself in a mirror Clarke.” Bellamy joked and both laughed.

 

“Is something wrong? The others are alive, right?” Bellamy asked when their laughter died.

 

“Yes, they are fine. At least before I left- escaped.”

  
“Escape? The grounders, right?” Bellamy asked with concern. “The grounders did this to you?”

 

“No, I escaped from Mountain Man and then had a fight with Anya. But please, can we talk later? Now that I saw with my eyes that you are alive I need to turn Surviving Mode off and relax. My whole body is burning right now.” Clarke said and leaned to the wall again. Bellamy followed her.

 

“Whenever you’re ready Clarke. It’s not like I have to be somewhere else.” he joked again, knowing that Clarke needs to think something else but saving and rescuing right now.

  
Some minutes later Clarke fall asleep and her head leaned to the side near Bellamy’s shoulder, in an uncomfortable position. He pushed himself next to her and Clarke’s head placed against his shoulder, making it more comfortable for her. Moments later, Bellamy’s eyes closed too and his head leaned on top on Clarke’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? If you haven't already read this what do you think? And if you have read it check out the next chapter for part 2 :) 
> 
> Sent me propmts on my tumblr: http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/


	7. This is the thank I got? - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke spent some time alone. Abby ties to help them and end up pissing Kane of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Part 2 as you asked! It took me a while but I made it. Hope you will like it...

The next time Bellamy opened his eyes he felt a weight against his stretched legs. He looked down to see Clarke's sleeping figure lying on his laps. He studied her for a moment, her closed but so tired eyes, her steady breath and every scares, he could see on her face.

 

Her back was facing the wall behind him because of her hands tied behind her back and he was sure that she wasn't comfortable. But how could they be comfortable with their hands behind their backs anyway?

 

When Kane will come back, Bellamy demand him to tie their hands in front of them if they want to still keep them locked up. Or at least Clarke's hands. It's not like she can punch a guy to death like he can.

 

He looked up and realized that the room is still lit up with the sun's light. He doesn't know what time it was when Clarke came in and how much they slept but it was still day time. His eyes returned to Clarke.

 

A few minutes later he heard voices from the other side of the door and it wasn't later that the door opened and an angry Abby walked in.

 

Bellamy was sure that seeing her daughter sleeping on his lap will push her bottoms hard. The thought made him smile.

 

Abby stared at her daughter for a moment and then turned to Bellamy. "What is she doing here?"

 

"Sleeping?" Bellamy whispered not wanting to be the reason Clarke wakes up. But then again:

 

"What do you want?" Clarke said, not hiding her anger to her mother.

 

"I've been looking for you for at least an hour!" Abby crossed her hands to her chest.

 

"An hour? Really? I haven't slept for an hour for ages!" she stretched her body. "And it wasn't my fault. Your friend Kane locked me here with Bellamy the Great Criminal because. You see, punching someone is a crime now." she laughed and stood in sitting position next to Bellamy.

 

"You punched someone? You punched Kane?" Abby's hands fall to her side.

 

"Oh believe me! I was so close to punch him too but I thought it would be better to be the good girl for that moment." Clarks was clearly make her mother angry on purpose. Bellamy was staring at her, proud of her.

 

"Clarke, what happened to you? Why are you so... so changed?" the older Griffin asked, her voice full of concern.

 

"Hmm, let me think... One; my mother sent me to the ground with 100 other kids to test if we can survive on Earth. Two; the grounders kicked our asses several times till our final battle with them. Three; I almost died three times and four; I come back to reunite with my people that I thought I killed only to find out that they are locked up for punching someone! That's not enough for you?"

 

"Clarke-" Abby tried but Clarke gave her no time.

 

"Mum if you are not here to release us I want you to go."

 

Abby looked at the floor, then back at them and turned to leave. She was sure she heard Clarke whispers "Of course" right before she closed the door, fact that made her heart drop to the floor.

 

Then she looked up and saw Kane rushing to her. "What have you done?" he asked and passed her.

 

"What?" Abby asked and turned to see Kane entering the room. She ran behind him worried that he won't stop if Clarke say or do something stupid again.

 

Clarke and Bellamy jumped when Kane rushed inside their room and Bellamy tried to stand up in front of Clarke when he saw Kane coming straight at them, worried that he will hurt her or something.

 

He managed to stand on one knee and lean in front of her when Kane was right in front of them. The older man grabbed Bellamy by his shoulder and threw the boy to the side.

 

Bellamy screamed when his face hit the floor and he felt Kane sitting to his back, pressing him down and forcefully searching something on his hands.

 

"Hey stop!" Clarke yelled and stood up, "You're hurting him!"

 

"Kane what are you doing?" Abby asked.

 

Kane stood up, put his jacket back in place and turned to Abby, "I thought you relished them." he said and turned to the kids behind him.

 

Bellamy had rolled to his back and Clarke was kneeled to his side. "Are you okay?" she asked.

 

Bellamy nodded his answer, trying to find his breath again. Everything happened so quickly that he forgot to breath.

 

"You're bleeding." she said and searched for any other scratches other the one in his forehead. She looked next to his head and found a broken piece of the floor's metal. "It's deep." she said turning to her mother, "he will need stitches."

 

"I'm fine Clarke-"

 

"No you're not!" Clarke interrupted him and then stood up. "Let us go Kane." Clarke stopped right in front of him.

 

"No." was all he said.

 

"Kane I think-" Abby tried to make him think different but he was also too stubborn.

 

"I said no!" he raised his voice and walked to the door again, bringing Abby with him by her arm. A moment later Bellamy and Clarke were alone again.

 

She stared at the door for a minute and then turned back to Bellamy. He was still lying on the floor, his eyes closed.

 

"Does it hurt?" she asked and made her way near Bellamy's head. She sat down right above his head and when he opened his eyes he found her waiting him to raise his head. She crossed her legs and lay his head on her laps.

 

When both of them were comfortable, Clarke resting her back on the wall and Bellamy lying at her lap, he breathed "I've seen worst. Are you okay?"

 

"Other than that I have to share a cell with my stupid and stubborn co-leader and my mother thinks I need her projection, yeah... I think I'm fine." she joked and made Bellamy smile again.

 

"We should talk about-"

 

"You should sleep because this," she eyed his wounded forehead, "will give you a terrible headache if you don't rest." she cuts him.

 

"Clarke our people-"

 

"Our people need both of their leaders alive and well to save them, Bellamy. Sleep while you can." she looked down at him, "When we get out of here there will be no time to rest. Our people needs us." their eyes locked together and then Clarke smiled, "Sleep now."

 

Because this is what they are doing. They take care of each other and the kids they lead. Thinking how they started their relationship now this is something normal and sometimes it’s needed.

 

After half an hour Clarke was still staring at Bellamy sleeping and hadn't even noticed that her mother was back before she heard her calling her name.

 

"Kane is having a meeting now. I thought it could be a good time for me to come and stitch Bellamy but... he is sleeping." Abby explained whispering.

 

Clarke didn't say anything, she was staring at her mother, trying to find the trap but nothing. Then Abby walked towards them, she took out something that looked like scissors and cut Clarke's hands free.

 

Her daughter smiled at her and rubbed the skin around the wrists where the zipper was. Abby placed the scissors and the medic kit she had with her next to Clarke. Before she leaves the room again she turned back and whispered to her daughter: "please don't do anything stupid and make me regret this." and with those words, she closed the door behind her.

 

After a moment, that Clarke spent to think about her mother's words, she turned to Bellamy again. Now that her hands were free she could examine his wound better. Without wanting to wake him up she tried to see if the wound was as deep as she thought and she was right, it was deep enough to need stitches.

 

She had to wake him up so she can stitch him but mostly to cut him free too. His hands now was between the floor and his back, she had no access to them. She took care of his wounded cheek and leaned down to whisper his name.

 

Bellamy hummed something and then slowly opened his eyes. He saw that Clarke's hand were free and smiled.

 

"They let you go?" he asked.

 

"No. You're still stuck with me." Clarke joked.

 

"Then how?"

 

"Kane was away and my mother came to stitch you up but you were sleeping. She freed my hands and left me her medic kit to take care of your wounds when you wake up." Clarke answered to his questioning look.

 

"Good." he said and tried to stand up but a wave of pain flashed through his head and he felt back to Clarke's lap.

 

"Hey, take it easy. I told you will have a headache." she played with his hair and smiled.

 

"Yeah, I remember something." he joked.

 

"Come, help me free your hands." Clarke said and Bellamy rolled to his side, revealing his wrists. Clarke cut him free and Bellamy raised his body on his elbows.

 

"Thank you." he said and tried to stand up again but the pain made him fall flat against the floor and Clarke's leg again.

 

"Bellamy, the more you push your body the more it will hurt. Let me stitch you up and then you will go back to sleep okay? I think we'll stay here for a long time."

 

"Okay." he said.

 

Clarke stitched him up while he was lying on her lap. She tried to hurt him the least possible but it has impossible. When she finished with his wound he smiled a 'thank you' and then brought a hand behind his head, closing his eyes again to sleep.

 

"Good boy." Clarke teased him and earned a slap on her side with his free hand.

 

"You must sleep too." he said and Clarke could pick up the serious tone of his voice.

 

"I was planning to..." she admitted and closed her eyes.

 

Some minutes later Bellamy opened one eye to see if Clarke said the truth and saw that she did, her eyes were closed.

 

"I may have closed my eyes but I can still see you." she said and Bellamy broke to laughs. Sleep clamed both of them a few minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Tell me what you think about it. If you want part 3, I could try and finally free them... Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Also,you can sent me propmts on my tumblr if you want: http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/


	8. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy is the grounder that Clarke saved two months ago when they first landing on Earth. Since then, they meet in the middle of the night and spent time together. What happens when they sleep the night and in the morning is too late to go back to their camps?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again! This one is actually based on a fan art that one follower from my Facebook page asked to right something. The fan art is picturing Clarke kissing grounder Bellamy underwater, so it's safe to say that you're going to read this scene. 
> 
> The truth is that I was writing this fanfic and I couldn't stop! I scored new record on words! This one is 6900+ words and I'm so happy with the outcome! 
> 
> Remember that English is not my language and forgive me for any mistakes I made. I wanted so much to post this that I didn't sent it to my second reader. 
> 
> See you in the end of the page!

Bellamy is sitting on the ground, his back against a tree. The same tree that Clarke found his for the first time. The same tree he thought he was going to die. The same tree where Clarke saved his life. And in the daylight you can still see blood after two months.

 

This is where they meet each other. Usually he leaves her a message in the morning behind her tent (thank god that her tent is next to the back wall) and the same night the meet here, where they first met.

 

But something is wrong tonight. She is late 20 minutes. She is never late. Clarke is usually the one that waits, not Bellamy.

 

He wonders how she can do this. Bellamy knows that almost every time he is late and Clarke is waiting for him but she knows that for him it was hard to sneak out in the middle of the night.

 

"Come on Clarke. Where are you?" he whispers, staring anxiously at her watch. Actually it's her father's watch and she gave it to him when he had to change his bandage every three hours. "Just keep it in case. You never know when a watch can be useful." she said when he tried to give it back. And she was right.

 

_22 minutes_ , he thinks, watching at the watch while the seconds pass.

 

He was ready to get up and go search for her when he hears her voice whispering his name. He stands up immediately and looks around for her.

 

A moment later her face appears behind a tree and he runs to her. His hands capture her shoulders and hug her tight. Clarke unable to move her shoulders, lifts her arms from her elbows and hug his sides. "What happened?" she asks knowing that Bellamy never hugs her that tight if everything is under control.

 

It takes him some time to let her go and answer, "It's been 22 minutes Clarke!" he says, but Clarke still looking at him, "You're never late! I thought something happened to you! I was ready to come and search for you." he explains and Clarke now staring at him with guilt. "Oh Bellamy," she whispers and hugs him again, her cheek against his chest where she can hear his heartbeat getting slower with every second. "I'm sorry." she whispers again and lifts her face to look at him.

 

They both know how dangerous this is. Meeting in the middle of a night. A sky girl and a grounder. If the grounders find out about Clarke, they will kill Bellamy for treason. Of course it won't work better for Clarke if her people find out about Bellamy, since they have no specific lows, she doesn't even know what is waiting for her if her secret is not a secret anymore.

 

His strong arms found their way around her waist again and hold her tight, breathing her hair in. When she is in his arms he feels complete, like everything is in their place and his world feels right.

 

She push herself back but Bellamy doesn't let her go, so she just leans backwards with her hands to his shoulders and stares at his chocolate eyes.

 

"How was your day?" she asks and plays with the edge of his shirt around his neck.

 

"Boring." he turns to the side and stares at the blackness of the night. Clarke can sense that something is wrong, besides her being late. She let go of his shirt and with her thumb takes his chin and turns it to look at her.

 

Bellamy finally breaks when he sees her eyes begging to continue. "Tristan asked me to be his second." he stares at her eyes to see how she will react to his news.

 

Bellamy let go of Clarke as a smile covers her face. "That's great Bellamy. I'm so happy for you."

 

"Great? Clarke if I accept it," he takes a step back, " _this_ ," he bolt the word as he waves his hands around them, "will be more difficult for us." and finally drops his hands to his side, his eyes still locked with hers.

 

Clarke knows what his is thinking and maybe, maybe he is right. She takes a step forward and cups his face with her palm, "Bellamy I know but-"

 

"But? There is no buts Clarke. I'm not ready to lose you." he admits while closing his eyes and leans to her warm touch.

 

"Who said you're going to lose me Bellamy?" Clarke strokes his cheek. He wants to say something and opens his mouth but he closes it again without a word. Clarke lifts herself up and capture his lips to hers while her hands moving around his neck.

 

He kisses her back immediately, moving a hand behind her head, into her hair and the other to her neck. They take instant breaks to take a breath and then Clarke slides a hand from his neck all the way down his chest and fists the end of his shirt, slowly raising it up.

 

Bellamy's hand stops her and he break their kiss, leaning his forehead to hers and breathing, "Sorry, I can't." he whispers and Clarke kisses his nose, "It's okay." it's all she says and it's all Bellamy needs to hear.

 

He kisses her lips once again with a quick kiss and takes her hand to his, guiding her to _their_ tree. He sits down again, crossing his legs and taps them two times for Clarke to sit on them. Bellamy leans back to the tree while Clarke makes herself comfortable on his legs and then follows his back. Her back against his chest and the back of her head find a place to his shoulder following by his chin next to her cheek. Once Clarke stops moving around, Bellamy's hands lests in front of her and he closes his eyes. He can feel her nails digging into his and smiles, she always do this, cleaning his dirty nails while they lay against the three. One day he asked her why she is doing it and she said that she has nothing to look at except his hands and when she sees the dirt around them she can't help herself, she is a doctor, she can't stand dirtiness!

 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Clarke's voice breaks his memory of that day and brings him back to the reality. He strokes her cheek with his chin while he is thinking about his answer and after a moment, "I don't know." and stops his movement.

 

Clarke hesitates to ask more but she needs to, "You don't know if you want to talk about it or you don't know if you will accept his offer?" finishing with one hand, she moves to his other.

 

"I don't know if I want to talk about it tonight." he says after a moment. Clarke didn't answer and Bellamy thinks he should say something more, "He gave me one week to answer." but Clarke again didn't say anything. "Thanks." he whispers when he feels Clarke stop playing with his fingers and tangle hers to his. _For everything,_ he wants to continue but he knows that Clarke gets that it's not only for cleaning his nails.

 

"So how was your day?" Bellamy asks and strokes the back of her palm with his thumbs. "Hard." she says and takes a deep breath, "A boy rolled his knee while building the wall, little after 8 in the afternoon." she explains, "that's why I was late."

 

Bellamy kiss her cheek because he knows how hard is to be a doctor. His friend, Lincoln, is a healer too and they have talked many times about how difficult is to be a doctor, "Do you want to rest? Take a nap?" he asks.

 

Clarke smiles and turns to kiss his cheek. Then she rests her cheek to his shoulder, closing her eyes and in the same time answering Bellamy's question.

 

With Clarke in his arms was always easy to sleep. After half an hour their breath follows each other in a peaceful rhythm. But not tonight. Tonight his thoughts are keeping him awake.

 

It must be at least one hour since Clarke fell asleep that Bellamy's eyes become heavy and he finally fell asleep too.

 

Next time Bellamy opens his eyes, the frost is almost lit up with the morning light. From Clarke's breathing, he can tell that she is still sleeping. This is not good, he thinks and frees one hand from Clarke's.

 

"Clarke?" he whispers and strokes her cheek. Clarke murmurs something like 'five more minutes mom' and Bellamy can't hold his smile. "Clarke, wake up." he tries again and hand finds the way to her hair, playing with the edge of her locks.

 

"Yeah." she whispers and bury her face more into his shoulder and under his chin.

 

"It's almost morning. We have to go." he says. It took Clarke one minute to realize what Bellamy said and when she did, she jumps up and glares at Bellamy.

 

"Why the let me sleep till morning?" she shots while Bellamy stands up too.

 

"Because I slept till morning too." he answers and wipes the dirt off of his trousers. Clarke is still trying to wake up because yes, her body is awake but her mind is fighting to wake up. She was so tired and sleeping in Bellamy's hands was all she needed to relax and have a nice sleep.

 

While Clarke was trying to wake up, Bellamy went behind her to pack some things he had with him from last night. That's when he hears some sticks break and immediately he covers Clarke mouth with one hand and the other rounds her waist.

 

"Grounders." he whispers next to her ear and slowly let her go. Clarke doesn't move. The sound is coming closer and closer with every second and both stay still.

 

"Do you trust me?" Clarke mouths more than whispers to Bellamy and he nods his agreement. Clarke moves so quickly that Bellamy didn't ever react. Clarke took out her knife, lifting it to Bellamy's throat and the same time kicked his knee from behind, making him to fall to his knees. The second that Bellamy's knees touch the ground, two grounders appears in front of them. The one falls from a tree and the other jumps from behind a tree.

 

"Take another step and I'll slit his throat!" Clarke shouts and tightens her grip on her knife. Then Bellamy tells them something in their language that Clarke didn't understand but still let him talk. They tried to replay to Bellamy but Clarke cut them.

 

"Let me walk away and I won't kill him." she says and starts walking backwards, Bellamy is still trapped in her hands.

 

While they are walking back and the grounders keep their distance the same by walking forward, Clarke could hear the waterfall behind them and the water that hits the lake in the end of it. One more step closer to the edge, and another one and another and they both know that they have no other choice but to fall for Clarke’s safety. If the grounders take her they will probably kill her or worst torture her and then kill her. Bellamy can’t let that happen. So he goes with her plan and before he even know, they were falling into the void.   
  
Next thing he feels is the water hitting his body painfully and then the water all around him. When he is able to open his eyes, he can barely see Clarke in front of him and arrows falling all around them. His hands search for Clarke’s and once they are locked together Clarke pulls his forwards and touch her lips to his. It’s not their first kiss but it feels very different when they kiss underwater. It’s a good different.  
  
But that’s when he lost his world. Clarke’s mouth leaves his and the air from the lungs rushes out in form bubbles, eyes wide open. His eyes immediately snap to the head of an arrow coming from the shoulder and the red color of the water around them.   
  
"I don’t know how to swim." she whispered while they were falling. Bellamy works his way to the surface and looks up from where they fall. He couldn't see any grounders. They must saw the blood and left, he thinks and in the thought Bellamy turns to Clarke underwater. He buries one hand under her good shoulders and swims to the surface again, bringing her with him.

 

Once the water is out of his eyes, he turns to Clarke in his hands. Her eyes are close, the arrow still onto her shoulder. He snaps around, searching for the shore. Still holding Clarke with one hand, he swims till they reach land. Every muscle of his body is burning. Burning because he is scared, burning because he is out of breath, burning because everything happened so quickly and now Clarke is bleeding in his hands and he doesn’t know what to do.  
  
He pulls her out of the water, breaking the back of the arrow and lays her down. Her eyes are still close and she is not breathing. Bellamy does the only thing he knows to do when someone is drowned. He lifts her to her side and starts hitting her back for the water to come out. "Come on Clarke!" he says and keeps trying to help her. "Come on! Breath!" and he won’t stop till she breaths again, "Please! For me!" but nothing, "God damn! Breath!" and with that, water leaves Clarke’s mouth and replaced with air.   
  
Her body jerks up and Bellamy immediately hug her back with one hand with the other takes the hair out of her face. "It’s okay, you’re okay." he says and strokes her back while Clarke tried to breath.   
  
Finally Clarke found her breath and the pain replaced with the one from the arrow. She groans and falls to Bellamy, fisting his wet shirt and letting her head fall to his shoulder. "Clarke, what do I do? I don’t know what to do with an arrow wound! I don’t know what to do with any wound!" he says scared. He looks down at her, her eyes close again. "No no no! Open your eyes Clarke!" he says and shakes her body. Clarke opens her eyes and groan from pain. "What- what do I have to do? You’re bleeding."   
  
"Don’t- don’t take the-" she lets a cry and Bellamy’s heart breaks into million pieces. "the arrow out." she says, her voice fading in the end.   
  
"Okay okay! Clarke, stay with me." he begs but Clarke slowly closes her eyes, not be able to keep them open. He can feel Clarke shivers in his hands and panic building inside him. "What-what is happening?! Poison?" he asks waiting for Clarke to answer and guide him to do the right thing.

 

"No- the water-" she cries from pain again and buries her face farther onto Bellamy, "clothes- off." and with that Bellamy takes off her jacket, leaving her only with a shirt and her pants. He takes his shirt off too, stroking her back with one hand and her cheek with the other. "Stay, stay with me okay?" he begs again. He presses her against his bare skin knowing that body heat is the best way to warm her.

 

Luckily the warm sun is coming out and the morning light will help him warm Clarke too. He is checking every few seconds to see if Clarke opened her eyes and every time she has her eyes close, he speeds his movement.   
  
He didn’t know what to do. Her arrow wound is still bleeding and it’s hard for a wet person to dry another wet person. He took off his shirt but his wet hair is still dripping water on her shoulder and his wet pants are not helping either. Clarke’s clothes are wet too and this is what makes their situation worst. Maybe he should strip them down and lay their clothes under the sun light to dry quicker. But then again it’s morning. Grounders and Sky People will start walking around the forest and-  
  
"Sky People." Bellamy breaths, suddenly knowing what to do. He gathers her jacket and his shirt, throughing them to his shoulder and picks Clarke to his hands, bridal style. The moment that her cheek touched his bare shoulder, Clarke opens her eyes and looks around her. When she realized that they are moving and turn up and stare at Bellamy.   
  
"Where- you- taking me?" she manage to say, closing her eyes for a moment and try to hide the pain she feels from Bellamy, but the forest is not flat and Bellamy’s speed is making her fly inches from his hands and hit his shoulder every time with the side of  her head.   
  
"Stay with me Clarke. Everything will be okay." he whispers, tightening his hold below her knees and shoulders.   
  
"Lincoln?" she asks, knowing that Bellamy trusts him.   
  
"No." he says and doesn’t continue his thoughts knowing that Clarke will disagree with his decision. "Don’t worry."   
  
Clarke is too weak to press him more. The arrow is still in her shoulder and she almost drowned. She closes her eyes and falls asleep while Bellamy tries to save her life. A moment later she realizes what he was going to do.   
  
"Bellamy? Where are you taking me?" From the tone of her voice Bellamy knows that Clarke is going to stop him and there is no way any he is going to change his mind so he will just say the truth.   
  
"To your camp." he admits and stares down to Clarke. Her face changed from pain to guilt _and_ pain. The next second she tries to free herself from his hands by pushing the one under her legs and groans a loud "No!"   
  
She would have drop herself to the ground if Bellamy wasn’t strong enough to hold her. "Clarke stop-"   
  
"No! You stop!" she shouts and Bellamy stops jogging, staring at his wounded girl of his heart in his hands. "You can’t take me to camp, Bellamy." she finally says calmly. "They will kill you."   
  
Bellamy stares at her, trying to find the right words to answer. "And if I don’t, you’re going to die Clarke." in his eyes reflects the worry he fees and maybe the guilt, "You have an arrow through your shoulder, Clarke, and Lincoln is in a three days trip from here. I don’t know what to do in these cases and you can barely keep your eyes open. Do we have any other choice here?" Bellamy shouts, leaving Clarke with no answer. "Besides, have your people ever captured one of us?" he says calmly again and don’t wait for an answer because both know they didn’t. "I bet they will keep me alive and question me." he continues.   
  
"And you’re just going to answer and betray your people?"   
  
"Clarke-"   
  
"So they will end up torturing you!" she finishes and turns to stare to the forest around them, not able to look at him. "I can’t let that happen, Bellamy." she whispers, feeling tears in her eyes.   
  
"The more you stay in the forest the more the chances of your wound get infected are increasing, Clarke. You may be the only doctor of your people but at least you will be safer with them than me here." he says, watching as Clarke try to keep her eyes open.   
  
"Bellamy, please don’t..." her voice fades as she gives up on staying awake. The fact that Clarke can’t stay awake worries Bellamy and the worst scenarios are flashing though his mind. Maybe the wound is already infected, maybe she lost too much blood, maybe the arrow was poisoned.

 

Looking down at her feels like he is the one who got an arrow wound. Right into his heart. She should never get hurt. He was supposed to protect her, keep her safe.  
  
It’s his fault. If he didn’t sleep the night, they would have returned to their camps in time and nothing like this would have happened. And know, once again, she is trying to save him. Maybe he shouldn’t have told her about his plane, this could have been easier.   
  
He just wants her to be safe. Is this too much to ask? The worst thing is that if something happen to him -if her people do something to him- she will think that it’s her fault. But if something happen to her -actually is already happened- it’s his fault. The kiss caught his off-guard when he should have blocked the arrows that flew around them with his body for her. It’s not like the first time that he would have been hit by an arrow. He counts at least five arrow wounds on his body and he is the grounder, the warrior, the protector. The one person he could give his life to save is now bleeding out on his hands.   
  
He looks down at her again. He has to do it. He has to get her to her people. He whispers a "Sorry Clarke." and start walking towards the Sky People camp again.   
  
It took him nearly two hours to reach the camp. He had to stop three or four time to rest and check on Clarke. The sun in up and shining now, drying their clothes. Once he saw the path that comes from the camp he stops. He looks down at Clarke, she didn’t open her eyes since their argument. This is not a good sign, Bellamy things.  
  
He is fighting with himself, he want to say a last ‘I love you and be careful’ just in case the things go not as he thinks but be doesn’t want to wake her up. She is tired and sleep will help her somehow. He doesn’t wake her up, instead, he take off her father’s watch and place it in one of the pockets of her jacket. When she heal and if I’m not alive she will at least have something to remember her father, Bellamy smiles, knowing that he is going the right thing.   
  
They had talked about her father for hours. She told him how much she loved him and with her mother as the head doctor of the Ark he was the one that raised her. How much she loved to watch old movies and old football games together and of course she didn’t want to hide the reason she was in prison like the other kids.   
  
He knows how much her father meant to her and in some point, Bellamy tried to act like him. He played with the bottom of her shirts, he took the hair in front of her face and placed them behind her ears, he stopped their fight by tickling her and many other small things she told him about the one person she didn’t want to lose and then again dead before she was 18 years old. He wanted her to feel like home down here, to feel like home with him.   
  
Taking a deep breath, he starts walking towards the gates. Some moments later he hears the kids shouting words one to another and think it’s time for him to say something.   
  
"Stop where you are or I will blow your head with a bullet!" someone shouts first, making Bellamy to rethink his plan.   
  
"Don’t shot! I’m with Clarke! Don’t shot!" Bellamy says and takes some steps, alarming the camp’s guard.   
  
"Take another step and you are dead." one kid warns him but Bellamy choose to ignore him and keep walking to the gates.   
  
"Stop now or-"  
  
"Shut up, Murphy!" someone else says, stopping the kid and saw themselves above the walls. "Clarke?"  
  
It’s a boy, with very short hair and dark skin. Wells. Clarke talked about him and how he is the only one who can trust her life with. Bellamy takes another deep breath and some more steps, then stop.  
  
"You must be Wells." Bellamy says, not taking him eyes from the two boys on the wall.   
  
"How you know my name?" Wells says and the other boy, Murphy as Wells called him, lift his gun again on Bellamy.   
  
"Clarke told me about you! Please, let me in, she needs help!" Bellamy tries but he knows it won’t be that easy. "Please Wells, tell them to low their weapons. She needs you."

 

Wells except of being Clarke’s best friend, he is their leader down here till the rest of the Ark comes down, Clarke told him one day.   
  
Thankfully, Bellamy’s words worked and Wells orders his guards to not shot. Then next order was for the gate's guards and Bellamy waited for them to open the gates and finally take Clarke to the safer place for her on this planet.   
  
While he is walking towards the gates, their guns are up again but he doesn’t stop. Wells and Murphy are waiting for him to the other side of the walls, Murphy is holding his gun right to Bellamy’s head with every move he makes.   
  
Once he was inside, Bellamy stops. Wells orders some kids, Raven and Octavia, and carefully take Clarke from him. Bellamy doesn’t move when he hands were free. He watches as the two girls with the help of a boy take Clarke inside their ship and he knows he did the right thing no matter what happen to him. He was focused on Clarke and he didn’t hear Murphy talking to him.   
  
"I said on your knees! Now!" Murphy says and takes some steps towards Bellamy, gun always pointing to his head. Bellamy kneels and raises his hands in the air unarmed.   
  
"Who are-" Wells tries to say but before he could finish, Murphy hits Bellamy with the back of his gun on his head, knocking him out.   
  


When Bellamy opens his eyes again, he looks around him. He is inside their ship considering that they locked him in a room made of metal. There is a small window in one of the walls that allow some light to come in. He tries to move but his hands are tied up behind him and around a poll. He doesn’t move from his place. He is alone in the room and that gives him only one thing that he can do. Think.   
  
He thinks about Clarke, if she is going to be okay or if it was too late. He thinks about what time it could be, if he was out for some hours or days. He even allows himself for to think about Tristan’s offer but not more that two minutes. Then he notices his blood running down the side of his face. That means I was out only some minutes.   
  
Before he could think something else, the trap door in front of him opens and Wells comes in, Murphy right behind him and the boy that helped Raven and Octavia to get Clarke inside close the door behind him when he steps in too.   
  
Murphy opens his mouth to say something but Wells stops him by raising a hand in front of him. "We will do it my way now." he whispers back to the two boys standing behind him. Then he turns to Bellamy, taking some steps toward him and fall to Bellamy’s level. Wells’s elbows find their way to his knees to balance his weight and tangle his fingers together. "Who are you?"   
  
Bellamy doesn’t say anything. But then again it won’t harm anyone if they know my name. Clarke said that Wells is a good guy. Maybe if I talk, they will trust me, Bellamy thinks and stare at Wells in front of him.  
  
"Bellamy." he says.   
  
Wells turns and took back at the two guys, then back to Bellamy.   
  
"Hi Bellamy. I’m Wells, but you already know that." the younger boy says.   
  
"Clarke." Bellamy explains with one word.   
  
"This is Murphy." Wells turns and point to the boy with the gun, "And this is Finn." pointing to the other boy, the one that helped Clarke before.   
  
Bellamy nods and waits for the wave of questions they’re going to ask him.   
  
"What happened to Clarke? Who did this to her?" Finn asks and takes one step closer to Bellamy.   
  
"Really? Don’t you get it? He shot her and then brought her here to play the good guy and spy on us!" Murphy argues, giving Bellamy more time to think his answer. The two boys kept fighting till Wells stopped them.  
  
"I found her on the riverAlready wounded." Bellamy lies.   
  
"And why you saved her?" Murphy shouts back. Bellamy hesitates to answer. He thinks about the night Clarke saved him and what she said when he asked the same question.   
  
"I couldn’t let her die for nothing. I’m not like the others." Bellamy answers and Murphy laughs, walking back to Finn. Wells and Finn just stare at Bellamy. When Murphy realizes that the other two accept his answer he walks back to Wells and glare at him.

 

"You can’t be serious!" he says but Wells stops him.  
  
"Can you explain how he knew me name? Clarke told him and if Clarke trusted him I trust him too!"   
  
"And how can you be sure that he didn’t forced this information from Clarke? He knows where to find us, he knows our leader’s name! It’s a good start for a spy! Don’t you think?" Murphy says and then turns to glare at Bellamy.   
  
Wells is ready to say something when Finn speaks and stop him.   
  
"Clarke has only an arrow wound. No cuts, no brushes. If he was truly an enemy, Clarke wouldn’t willingly tell him about us." he says and stares at him. "I believe him too."   
  
"Well, we have to wait for Clarke to wake up." Wells stands up now, walking toward the only exit of the room. Finn and Murphy catch his eyes and a moment later Bellamy was alone.   
  


The next time the trap door opens it was only Wells. Bellamy was almost asleep when the sound of the door alerts him and opened his eyes.   
  
"Well." Wells starts and hides both hands in his pockets as he walks towards Bellamy. "If I ask you nicely, are you going to answer?"   
  
Bellamy stares at Wells. Clarke told him that Wells is a good man and he never wanted anyone to get hurt, not even when the tried to kill Jasper. Maybe he could trust him too.   
  
"What for?" Bellamy finally answers with a question.   
  
"You people." Wells says a moment later, still staring at the much bigger man on the floor.   
  
Bellamy stares at him a moment and the turns to look at the wall. It was a clear answer for Wells. He takes one step closer to Bellamy and takes out one hand. He is holding some nuts right in front of Bellamy. "Are you hungry?" Wells asks but Bellamy doesn’t even move. "It’s okay. I know you won’t hurt me. I can untie you so you can eat." He offers and waits for Bellamy to decide.   
  
"Why you believe I won’t hurt you?" Bellamy asks, not thinking to turn and look at the man in front of him.   
  
"Because even if you kill me, you know you won’t be able to kill almost a 100 kids on this camp on your own and escape. I’m as silly as I look." Wells jokes. "They were meant for Clarke but, yeah, she won’t need them so-"  
  
"Keep them for her. She will need them when she wakes up." Bellamy says before Wells finish his thoughts.   
  
With that Wells turned around and went to the trap door only to be stopped by Bellamy’s words. "How is she?"   
  
For a moment Wells stare at him, thinking if it’s a good idea to tell him about Clarke.   
  
"Octavia says she is going to be alright. She removed the arrow and stopped the bleeding." Wells says and Bellamy turns to look at him because he can hear a 'but' in his words.   
  
"But?" he asks, making Wells to raise his eyes from the floor to him.   
  
"But, we think the wound is infected. We can’t know for sure but we-"  
  
"Sea weed. You need to apply sea weed. I have seen our healers to do it in the wounds." Bellamy snaps, not even want to think there is a small possibly that Clarke dies. She has to live.   
  
"Yeah, we know." Wells says and climbs down the stairs, leaving Bellamy once again alone with his thoughts.  
  
Bellamy must have fallen asleep because when Murphy stormed inside he barely opened his eyes before Murphy’s fist landed on his face.   
  
"You son of a bitch!" he shouts and hit him again, "You killed her!" and hit again.   
  
Bellamy’s throat closed to his words. He killed her? He killed Clarke? Clarke is dead?   
  
"Nononono! She can’t die!" Bellamy groans and tries to stand up only to be stopped by his tied up hands and Murphy’s fist to his stomach. He can hear people shouting words one to another from the lower levels but he can barely understand what they’re saying.   
  
"She doesn’t brea-"  
"We ha- to do so-ething!"  
"We’re- oing the b- we can Wells!"  
"She is not a doctor! Clarke is- we have!"  
"We can’t- die!"   
"I know- do! We- electricity!"  


"Yeah, yeah! You hear that? I bet you enjoy it!" Murphy says and hit Bellamy again. And again. And again.   
  
Bellamy doesn’t feel Murphy’s hits. He doesn’t care about him. He wants to go down and help save Clarke. She can’t dies. Not because of him.

 

He tries to hear the voices from below but it’s too hard when you have a man in front of you, hitting you like there is no tomorrow.  
  
"CLARKE!" someone yells and Bellamy blacked out.   
  


 

When Clarke opens her eyes, she feels her whole body burning.   
  
"CLARKE!" she hears Wells voice calling her and search for hir best friend. He leans down and hugs her. Tight. "You’re alive." he whispers into her hair.   
  
"I am... here..." she manages to say, closing her eyes. And that’s when it hit her. It’s Wells. The drop ship. She is back to her camp. Camp. Bellamy. She snaps her eyes open, pushing Wells away and tries to stand up. Wells and Finn’s hand stop her and press her down.   
  
"Hey, take is easy Clarke!" Wells says, keeping her down to lay.  
  
Clarke turns to him, "Where is he?" she asks and stares at him.   
  
"What?" Finn says from the other side of the table.   
  
"Where is he? Where is Bellamy? What did you do to him?" she snaps and tries to free herself from Wells and Finn.   
  
"Don’t worry. He is up." he turns and point at the trap door. "We-" Wells stop when he realizes that the trap door is open like everyone else in the room.  
  
"Where is Murphy?!" Raven asks and look to the others.   
  
"No..." Wells whispers and run towards the ladder.   
  
"Stay with her!" Finn orders the two girls and followed Wells to the ladder. Clarke takes the opportunity and tries to stand up. Raven and Octavia are in her side by a second and stop her from going anywhere.  
  
"Get out my way Octavia!" Clarke finds the strength to fight her friend’s grip. "This is my fault!" she says and free one hand.   
  
"Clarke. Calm down!" Raven says, trying not to hurt Clarke farther.   
  
"No! I won’t calm down! Not till I see him!" and with that she pushes both girls to the side and runs towards the ladder. She doesn’t actually run. She walk faster than usual someone could tell.   
  
Raven and Octavia let her go up, knowing that nothing will stop her. Clarke could hear Murphy, Finn and Wells yelling at each other.   
  
"Why?"  
"He killed her!"  
"She is not bead Murphy!"   
"What?"  
"She. Is not. Dead!"   
"But-"  
"Raven brought her back!"  
"I thought-"  
  
"No Murphy! You don’t think! That’s the problem! And now-" Finn stop when he sees Clarke's head coming up from the ladder. She looks at him for a moment and then turns to Bellamy.   
  
His eyes closed, blood all over his face and his body is leaning to the side motionless. Clarke heart stop. No, he can’t be dead, she thinks and jump into the floor, rushing to Bellamy’s side.   
  
"Nonono! Bellamy? Bellamy, open your eyes. Please!" she whispers, cupping his face with both hands and lifting him up. "Come one Bellamy! Don’t die on me! Please!" she begs, tears already running down her without her knowing it.   
  
The three boys behind her, were staring at her. She doesn’t bother to look back. The only man she cares about right now is Bellamy. "Bellamy?" she asks again, slapping his cheek slightly. With that Bellamy groans something and slowly opens his eyes. Clarke waits for his eyes to open and then smile.   
  
"Clarke?" he whispers and before he could say anything else Clarke through herself to him, her hands around his neck and burring her face onto his neck. Bellamy leans his head down, resting his head to her shoulder and smiles. "I thought Murphy killed you." she whispers, hugging him tighter.  
  
"I thought you were dead too." he says, stroking her hair with his cheek. Clarke is the one that breaks the hug but not letting Bellamy go. She rests her forehead to his and looks at him. "Don’t you dare do that again." she says.   
  
"You promise it first." he says and Clarke smile. She leans forward and kisses Bellamy. He kisses her back.   
  
"I promise." she says when they break their kiss. "I promise." he says too. They were staring at each other without saying anything and Murphy broke the silence.   
  
"What the hell just happened?"   
  
Clarke turns and glare at Murphy, then stand up and stops in front of him. "Untie him."   
  
"Like hell I-"  
  
"Murphy!" Wells cut him, "Now."   
  
  
Murphy glares at Wells and then back to Clarke. "Do it yourself." he says and through his knife to the floor.

 

Clarke immediately grabs the knife from the floor, turning to Bellamy and lean down to free his hands. She kisses his bloody cheek and cut his hands free. Bellamy stands up the same time she did. They turn and look at Finn and Wells who were staring at them, probably waiting for answers.  
  
"So-" Finn star to say but stops when he sees Clarke leaning to Bellamy and then falling down. Before both Wells and Finn could catch her, Bellamy stops her fall and slowly lay her down.   
  
"Clarke?" he whispers and Clarke opens her eyes. "It’s okay. You just need to rest." and take some hair away from her face. Finn and Wells lean by her side too.   
  
"Do you think you can go down?" Wells asks, taking one hand to his.   
  
"I don’t- tired." she manage to say and her eyes close again. Bellamy cares her cheek and then looks up to her two friends.   
  
"It’s okay. I’ll stay with her. I know you have things to do here." Bellamy says and turns back to Clarke.   
  
Finn and Wells exchange a look and then Wells stands up. "Okay." Finn follows him up. "Thank you." Finn says and both leave the room.   
  
Bellamy stares at the open trap door. They trust him now. This couldn’t go better. Then he turns to Clarke, picking her up he, walks towards the wall and lay both of them down. He places Clarke cheek to rest on his shoulder, her side against his chest and one hand around her back. With his free hand, Bellamy cared her cheek, wiping his blood from it.   
  
Some minutes later Wells came back, holding two steaks in his hands and two cups with water. "I figure you might be hungry." he says and hands him the food, placing the two cups next to them on the floor. He sits next to him, leaning against the wall and turns to Clarke.   
  
"How long?" he asks, taking a bite from his dinner.   
  
"Two months." he says, staring at Clarke too.   
  
"Two months." Wells repeats and turns to look at Bellamy. "You love her?"   
  
Bellamy turns to the man sitting next to him and nods. "It’s the first time I feel like this. I don’t know what to do." Bellamy admits.   
  
"You don’t have to do something Bellamy." Wells says and turns to Clarke, "Just don’t break her heart." he continues and Bellamy laughs. "Yeah, yeah. If you hurt her I’ll kill you. Her father is dead and as her only and best friend I claim the role now. So, don’t give a reason to hurt you."   
  
Bellamy nods. "It’s good to know that she has friends that care about her. If anything happen to me... She will have someone to go."   
  
"Look, Clarke really loves you. And when Clarke cares about someone she... she has your back. Don’t worry." Wells take another bite.   
  
"This is why I’m worried. My people are nothing like you. If they find out about us... they will kill us. They will force her watch me die and then kill her too. You can’t let that happen. Even if they catch us you have to save her, you-"  
  
"Then it will be our secret." Wells says and stands up. "Get some rest yourself. We will have a long conversation when she wakes up." and with that, Wells left Bellamy and Clarke alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? I love so much Wells and Clarke's friendship and the image of him be overprotected towards her makes me smile. Also Bellamy and Wells being friends could be great element even for the show too! If you liked it please leave kindos and comments and let me know about your thoughts!
> 
> You can also sent me your ideas through facebook and timblr.  
> http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/


	9. LIttle Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the quote "Friendship is not a big thing... It’s a million little things."
> 
> Bellamy and Clarke become friends accidentally and is the small things they do for the other that makes their relationship so special. 
> 
> (Or the one where I wrote some small sweet Bellarke moments as friends or as more than friends.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Right now I don't have inspiration to write something but it's a good thing I forgot to post this one...!

 

**_Friendship is not a big thing..._ **

**_It’s a million little things_ ** **  
**

 

 

Little over 13 years old Bellamy is riding his bike down the hill when he spotted a blonde girl stopped on the side of the road with her bike.

 

He sees her throwing her bike to the ground, folding her hands to her chest and decides to stop and ask if she need any help.

 

He slowly presses the breaks and lands a leg on the ground as his bike stops. The girl turns to the sound of Bellamy's breaks. _She is angry_ , Bellamy thinks just by looking at her face.

 

"Great, that's the last thing I wanted." she whispers to herself, turning back to her bike.

 

Bellamy get off his bike and walks to her, looking at a small scratch on the back of her shoulder.

 

"Are you okay?" he asks while stepping towards the girl.

 

"I could be better without you." she snaps and moving to lift her bike again.

 

"If you need any help- maybe I could help you." he ignores her comment, still trying his best to stay polite towards her.

 

"Do you know about bikes?" she finally turns and looks at him. For a moment she thinks that she knows him from somewhere but she is too angry to think about it.

 

"I know some things. What happened?" he asks and stands next to her, taking her bike from her hands.

 

"I was going down the hill when I lost my balance and fell. When I stood up and walked to my bike, I found out that the front tire was flat.   .

 

Hearing this Bellamy knew what happened. He kneels down, raising the bike with one hand and with the other spins the wheel till he finds what he was looking for. The tire has a small hole and that's where the air escaped.

 

He let the bike touch the ground again and then stands up. Cleaning his now dusty knees, he turns to the girl and smiles.

 

"First of all, are you okay? You have a few scratches from the fall." he comments. One on her shoulder, one on her right knee in which he saw while he was at ground level and one on her wrist he saw a second before.

 

"Yeah I fine. It's only some scratches. I didn't hit my head or break anything, if that's what you're asking." she answers and unfold her hands. "So? Is he going to live doctor?"

 

Bellamy laughs at her question and then smiles. "Yeah. It just a hole on the tire." he explains. "I think that you must have hit a sharp rock while you were riding down the hill and made a hole, freeing the air from inside. Hitting that rock and the flat tire made you fall."

 

"Wow. You should be a detective when you grow up." the blonde said sounding surprised.

 

"I will think about it." Bellamy jokes and smiles again. "What were you doing here anyway? We are an hour from the nearest town." he stated.

 

"None of your business boy and-"

 

"Bellamy."

 

"Anyway. And yes I know we are one hour from Ark City, I live there." she says angrily again. And Bellamy thought he had calmed her down...

 

"Really? I live there too." he says.

 

"Good for you. That means you know the way there. You can go." she answers and turns back to her bike.

 

Bellamy hesitated for a moment. Was it better to leave her or offer more help?

 

"Look," he says and grab her arm, making her to look at him, "it's getting dark and without a bike it will take more that three hours to get home. Let me ride you home and tomorrow we can go buy you a new tire and come back to fix your bike." he finish and let go of her.

 

Clarke thinks about it for a moment. "Are you willing to carry me to the city?"

 

"Yeah? If it's okay with you I don't-"

 

"No one ever offers me help." she smiles, "thank you!" and throws her arm around his neck, hugging him tight.

 

Bellamy never thought that this will happen but he smiles and hugged her back, "Your welcome."

 

When she lets go of him, Bellamy looks at her and says "With one condition."

 

"What?" she asks and starts rethinking their agreement.

 

"I want to know the name of the girl I'm going to get safe home." he jokes and both let a small laugh.

 

"Clarke." she gives her hand and Bellamy shook it.

 

"Nice to meet you Clarke." he steps back, "Your ride is this way." he waves to his bike while bent a little bit down, just like the a waitress at a rich restaurants.

 

It took them two hours to get home when usually Bellamy does it in one and a half. Clarke wasn't that heavy and Bellamy was lifting both of their weight and it was hard in some points.

 

When they reached the town, they found out that they lived near each other. In which, they discovered that there is only one block between them. The next day, Bellamy picked up Clarke from her house, went to the only bike store in Ark City and bought a new tire and then went back to Clarke's bike in the middle of nowhere.

 

* * *

 

"I'm so sorry!" Clarke runs from the corner and almost falls when she tries to lift herself and kiss Bellamy on his check.

 

"It's alright. I get used to it." he jokes.

 

They were supposed to meet at park fifteen minutes ago but Clarke was late. Again.

 

It's been a month since they met each other and they became good friends. Living almost next to each other made it easier to them to hang out more.

 

"I had a fight with my parents and we were yelling at each other and I didn't realize what time it was till I saw that I had to be gone already and-"

 

"Clarke, it's okay. Really. I haven’t been waiting that long. I’ve been like five minutes." he lied but he had no problem to. If it could make Clarke feel better it was for good.

  
"So, what happened?" he asks and starts walking, Clarke next to him.

"I asked my parents to go to Finn's party this Friday and they said no." she turns to Bellamy. "Aren't they horrible?"

 

He laughs because he knows she doesn’t mean it. "At least you were invited." he answers instead and looks at her for a moment.

 

"Ah- um-," she wished that she never told him about the party but what happened, happened. She can't change the past. "At least now I know with who I'm going to have fun on Friday night." she nudge his shoulder with hers and Bellamy chocks a laugh and smile at her.

 

"I will accept your offer but only if I pick a movie this time." he teases.

 

"Fine. But it was my turn." she comments.

 

"I know! But the last one! God! It was terrible! I won’t let you pick again. Ever again"

 

"No, it wasn't!" she says and Bellamy immediately stops, he fold his hands against his chest and glares at her. Clarke tried to fight him but she never won this kind of fight, “Fine! It was terrible! Okay?" she snaps throwing both arms around Bellamy's waist and pushing him to keep walking. When he did, she let go one hand and says, "I'm sorry I made you waste two hours of your precious life Bellamy."

 

He laughs and free his arm from Clarke's, bringing it up around her shoulder, "You're forgiven." and Clarke smiles. "Again." he whispers and earns a slap to his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

It's Monday afternoon and Clarke is studying when her phone buzz and earns her attention. Octavia's name appears on her screen and she opens Bellamy's sister's message.

 

**"We're at the hospital. Bellamy had an accident. HE IS OKAY!"**

 

Clarke freezes. She wants to run to her bike and go find him but her brain is not obeying.

 

Yes, Octavia said that he is okay but it can be a lie. She turns to her phone, typing quickly a message to Octavia and turns to get dressed.

 

**"I'm on my way. Room number please?"**

 

**"208"**

 

It took her three minutes to get ready and ten more to get to the hospital.

 

She runs down the hallways and fined the door with number 208. She slowly opens it and find out Octavia sitting next to a sleeping Bellamy.

 

Octavia turns to the sound of opening door and smiles when she sees Clarke in the door way. Clarke smiles back.

 

"What happened?" she whispers while approaching his bed.

 

"He was going home with his bike and some bastard passed his red light and hit Bellamy." Octavia explains and turns to her brother.

 

"What did the doctors said?" Clarke asked next, worry building up inside her.

 

"He is going to be fine. He was very lucky. Only some scars, nothing broken." she smiles back to Clarke. "He was waiting for you to come, 'I won't sleep because I only can ensure her that I'm okay. She won't believe you. And don't tell her I said this.' he said but his eyes closed five minutes ago." Octavia confesses and Clarke turns and smiles at his sleeping form.

 

"He is such a jerk." Clarke jokes and Octavia stands up.

 

"I have to go home and bring him some clean clothes. Can you-"

 

"I'll stay. Of course." Clarke answers before even Octavia ask her.

 

"Thanks. If he wakes up tell him that I'll be back soon." the younger Blake whispers and kisses Clarke's check, and hugging her tight.

 

"Of course I'll tell him." Clarke whispers above Octavia's shoulder while they hug. Before Octavia closed the door behind her, Clarke calls her name.

 

"Thank you for letting me know."

 

"Of course. You're his only friend Clarke. I wouldn’t tell you” and Octavia then closed the door.

 

Thirty minutes later Bellamy opens his eyes and sees Clarke sitting next to him. He clears his throat and Clarke turns to the sound.

 

"Hey, how do you feel?" she asks and stroke his shoulder.

 

"Like a car hit me." he jokes and lift himself, his back is now on his pillow. Clarke helps and sits next to him again.

 

"How long have you been here? I was waiting-"

 

"I know. Octavia told me." she stops him, "And don't worry. I brought with me the stupid book you made me read." she points to the book in her lap.

 

"Stupid, huh?" he smiles, "Then you won't mind if I tell you that Mary and Nickolas will get together? Chapter 19."

 

"Bellamy!" she snaps and hit him on his shoulder with the book. "You're such a jerk! I haven't read chapter 19!"

 

"Oops..." he whispers and earns another slap on his shoulder.

 

Two days later, Bellamy is allowed to go home. Luckily for him, it was Friday when he had the accident, so Clarke and Octavia were with him all weekend.

 

* * *

 

Clarke is getting out of the shower when she sees Bellamy sitting on her bed.

 

They know each other for three years now; they have seen each other in their underwear already. So when Clarke saw him in her room and she had only a towel around her body she doesn’t mind.

 

"Hello there." she says and throws her hair to the side, drying it with another towel.

 

"Hi." he answers and leans back, supporting his weight on his hands.

 

"What brings you here?" she asks and after she finishes with her hair she leans down and kisses his cheek.

 

"You remember that we have to be at Lincoln's in an hour, right?" he wipes the drops on his face from Clarke's wet hair.

 

"Fuck." she turns at him and smile, in which her lips reaches her ears, "It's for today?"

 

"Oh yeah..." he sits up and grabs her arm, "What happened here?" he asks and taps a small bruise in her arm.

 

"Ouch!" she says and frees her hand. "It's nothing. Just a bruise." she walks to her wardrobe and open it.

 

"What happen? Clarke?" he asks again and follows her. "If it was nothing, you would have told me." he says while Clarke picks a tee shirt and shorts and walk back to her bed, throwing her cloths on it.

 

"Turn." she says and looks at Bellamy.

 

"I will turn if you tell me!" he snaps and crosses his arms to his chest.

 

"Fine! Now turn around!" she watches as Bellamy turns to her window and stares outside.

 

"I was getting some coffee today. When I got out Bill and Emily stood in front of me. Bill grabbed my arm and pushed me to the parking lot next to the cafeteria. They cornered me and Emily said to leave you alone. And then they left." she says and put her blue tee shirt on.

 

"Leave me alone?" he asks. He wants to turn and talk to her face to face but he can't.

 

"Yeah you know..." she puts her shorts on with a little jump.

 

"No? What does she mean?" Bellamy asks confused.

 

"She thinks we're together! She wants me to back off!" Clarke explains, "You can turn."

 

"Really? She likes me?" Bellamy questioned.

 

"That's what I thought too! How could she like you?" she jokes.

 

"Thanks sweetheart." Bellamy says and then walks by her, helping her dry her hair once and for all.

 

Next day Clarke saw Bill with a black eye and chocked a laugh. Bill saw her and changed road, hiding his eye from her.

 

* * *

 

It's Sunday and Bellamy has a basketball match. He had invited Clarke and Octavia to come and see the match.

 

It was fun for both of them. They were yelling and screaming Bellamy's name. He was on fire that day. He had over 20 points on his shoulders and keeps scoring.

 

At some point Clarke saw a player from the other team hitting Bellamy's side with his elbow. The referee didn't see it and when Bellamy told him, he did nothing.

 

They lost the match by 5 points and the two girls were waiting on Bellamy to get out. When he did, both of them smiled, knowing that he wanted them to win and walked towards him.

 

Octavia goes first and kiss Bellamy's cheek and Clarke comes next and hugs him. He jumps when Clarke touches his bruised side.

 

"Sorry. Are you okay?" she asks and raises his tee shirt and comes face to face with the black and blue spot on his side.

 

She hears someone laugh behind them and turns to see the jerk that hit Bellamy. She smiles and let go of Bellamy's tee shirt, walking towards the blonde-blue-eyes-tall guy.

 

Without even looking at him, she throws her coffee on his white shirt.

 

"Oops. It was an accident." she smiles, "But I'm not sorry." and turns her back to him and walks back to the Blake’s, who were busted out laughing. When they finished with the laughing the three of them walked out of the gym, Clarke turns one last time and see the guy trying to clean his tee shirt.

 

* * *

 

It was maybe the saddest day of Clarke's life. Bellamy received a message from her in 3 am, Monday.

 

**"My dad had a car accident. I'm in the hospital with my mum. Can you come?"**

 

Seeing this message, Bellamy immediately jumps off his bed, puts some pants and a tee shirt on and runs down the stairs. He left a note for Octavia saying that he left early and to call him as soon as possible.

 

He knows Clarke for five years now and he had met her parent in the first two months.

 

Bellamy ran to their garage and unlocks his bike. It took him eight minutes to reach the hospital.

 

He parked his bike to the side of the road and runs inside the building.

 

"Jake Griffin." he says and the nurse gives him directions to where they have him.

 

Sprinting to his destination, Bellamy sees Clarke at the end of the hallway sitting on a chair, her head buried to her palms.

 

Walking slowly now, Bellamy reaches the two Griffin’s. Abby saw him first because she was leaning on the wall, staring at the closed door in front of her. She smiles and the Bellamy turns his attention to Clarke.

 

"Clarke?" he whispers and she snaps her head up. Red eyes staring at him. He kneels in front of her and she buries her wet tears streaked face to the crook of his neck, new tears wet his shirt.

 

He strokes the back of her head and keeps whispering "Don't worry.", "He is going to be fine.", "Don't worry." and keeps stroking her hair. “I’m here now.”

 

Ten minutes later, she calms down again and raises her head from his shoulder. He wipes her tears away and sits next to her, bringing her to rest her head to his shoulder again.

 

It was something more than an hour later that the doctor came out of the surgery room and tells them that Jake didn't make it.

 

Bellamy feels the girl in his arms melt. He sees her trying to breathe. He turns to Abby and sees her staring at the floor, trying to find something to herself catch before she falls to the floor.

 

Clarke stands up and starts running away. Bellamy stands up too, looking from Abby to Clarke and back to Abby.

 

"Go. She needs you." she says to him and Bellamy nods.

 

Immediately his runs towards Clarke. Thankfully he can still see her through the crowd. He follows her outside the hospital and stops her just on the edge of the road.

 

Bellamy turns Clarke to him and traps her between his arms not even letting her go.

 

"Clarke, I'm sorry." he whispers and Clarke pushes him away, trying to free herself. "Please calm down." he says next and more tears roll down her face, "I'm here. Please don't go." and with that Clarke's legs give out, bringing both of them to the ground.

 

"I'm right here Clarke. Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay." he strokes with one hand her back and with the other her hair.

 

"No Bellamy." Clarke finally speaks, "My dad is dead! Nothing can be okay again Bellamy." she shouts and fist his shirt, "Nothing." she whispers.

 

"Don't say that Clarke." he feels his eyes now filling with tears, "I'm here, you're not alone." he tighten his hug, "We will get through this together." and with that Clarke cries till she sleeps in Bellamy's arms in the middle of the hospital entrance.

 

Bellamy picks her up and starts walking to her house. Half an hour later, he settles her into her bed, still sleeping, and texts to Abby.

 

**"We're in her room. She is okay. She is sleeping."**

 

**"Thank you Bellamy. I'm talking about the funeral now. Can you stay with her till she wakes up?"**

 

**"Of course. Don't worry about her."**

 

The first week was awful for her. She didn't want to go out, she didn't want to eat, she didn't want to do anything. She spent all day, lying on her bed, crying her eyes out.

 

Bellamy was with her most of the time. Abby gave him the guest room to sleep in at night but he always end up next to her.

 

It took him five days to make her eat and one and a half weeks to take her out of her room.

 

Yeah, he never thought he could ever see her that broken. He knew that she loved her father but it was too much for him.

 

They had a fight one day but Bellamy didn't leave the house.

 

"That's enough Clarke!" he yells, "You're having been closed in your room for almost two weeks! It's time to get out."

 

"No! You don't get to tell you what to do Bellamy." she yells back and threw a pillow to him. "If you're bored of me you can go. I don't want you to be here if you don't want to!"

 

"That's not what I'm saying Clarke and you know it. I'm here because I want to be there for you. Because you need me!" he threw the pillow he had caught before. "And this is why I'm telling you should go and see the outside world for a moment!"

 

"Nothing will change." Clarke whispers.

 

"Nothing will change anyway Clarke. What happened, it can't be undone." he sits next to her on her bed. "This is not what your dad would have wanted for you to do." and he knew the moment he said that, that it was a bad idea.

 

"Don't play this card Bellamy!" she snaps again, sitting up from her bed and staring at the window. "Go!"

 

Bellamy slowly stands up he stares at Clarke for a moment and then walks towards the door. But before he leaves he says, "I will be down with your mum if you want me for anything." and leaves her alone with her thoughts.

 

Three hours later she walked down and found Bellamy sleeping on their couch. She cleared her throat and Bellamy immediately wakes up.

 

"Do you want to go for a walk?" she asked and Bellamy smiled

 

* * *

 

Six months after Jake's death Clarke turns eighteen. They don't make anything special. They rent a movie and spent the night on the couch laughing and yelling at the comedy they picked.

 

When the movie is over, Clarke lies down on his lap and turns to stares at him.

 

She mouths a 'thank you' and smiles. Bellamy says "Together" and leans down to kiss her forehead. Clarke closes her eyes as his lips is touching her forehead, battling her tears not to come out, remembering her dad that was doing the same thing.

 

Next morning, Abby found them sleeping on the couch. She smiled and worked her way back to her bedroom. They were lucky. It was the weekend again.

 

* * *

 

Two months later, Bellamy turns nineteen and takes both Clarke and Octavia to a bar to have some fun.

 

He tried not to be the big brother and overprotective friend but both girls were drunk from the first glass of whisky.

 

He took them back to their house, laying them on Octavia's double bed. He then texted Abby, letting her know they are back and then moved to the girls.

 

He takes their shoes off, then their jackets and finally threw two blankets on top of them. They were already asleep.

 

He leans down, one kiss on their forehead and then goes to his room. It wasn't much for a birthday party but seeing Clarke laughing and joking over an hour? It was worth it. Healing takes time and he can wait as long as she wants to.

 

Next morning both girls wake up with a terrible headache and they end up spending another day at home. _It was worth it_ , he thinks again.

 

* * *

 

Bellamy was very happy for Clarke. And a year and some months after her dad's death, she met a boy named Robert.

 

Even though he hated that some of their time Clarke used it to hang out with Robert, he was happy that she could go back to her life.

 

But meeting the guy changed his mind. He asked and searched for him and found out some “bad' things. He tried to tell Clarke but she was already in love with him.

 

Two months later Clarke and Robert got together and one month after that they broke up.

 

**"Can you come and pick me from the Van's coffee?"**

 

Bellamy now has a truck that they had in their garage for years.

 

**"I thought you were with Robert."**

 

**"Yeah... I WAS with Robert in more than one way. Can you come or should I take the bus?"**

 

**"I'm coming."**

 

And ten minutes later Clarke opens the passenger door and storms inside.

 

"What happened?" Bellamy asks and looked at her.

 

"He broke up with me." Clarke snaps, "Can we go home now?"

 

Bellamy starts driving and looking for a moment at Clarke every three seconds, then back to road.

 

"Will you tell me why?" he breaks the silence.

 

"Why? To tell me 'I told you'?" even though Clarke tries to be strong, deep inside her she wants to cry.

 

"No. To know why I'm going to kill him." Bellamy says and look at her, "No one hurts you or Octavia and get away it” says Bellamy and Clarke laughs.

 

"I told you. He broke up with me. I know it's not enough for you." she jokes when a small smile forms on her lips.

 

_You’re the only one who always makes me smile when I'm down,_ Clarke thinks while staring at Bellamy driving.

 

"And you don't know why he broke up with you?" he asks a minute later.

 

"It’s silly thing. You really don’t want to know." Clarke answers and looks out from the window.

 

"Please tell me! I'm dying to know why he is so silly and let go a girl like you." he teases and Clarke slap his shoulder.

 

Some minutes later Bellamy stops in front of her house and turned to Clarke, his back towards his window.

 

Clarke stays in the car and staring at her lap.

 

"So?" Bellamy tries again and Clarke turns to look at him.

 

"He asked me to spend less time with you.’You're just too close with this Bellamy guy and I don't like it. I don't like him' he said and I was staring at him like 'what the hell did he just say right now?'" Clarke confesses but not be able to look straight at Bellamy again.

 

"Clarke, I-"

 

"And I told him that you're my best friend and there was no way I stop seeing you even if they were threatening me with a gun and then he broke up with me. That's all." she finishes and looked up at him.

Clarke could see the guilt he feels written in his eyes and this is why she didn't want to tell him.

 

"Maybe I could talk to him and-"

 

"No Bellamy. He doesn't deserve my attention again. He is just another wrong choice in my life, that's all." she cuts him again. She believes what she told him. Robert belongs to her past.

 

"I'm sorry." it's all he says and he knows it's more than enough for her.

 

Clarke turns her back to him and falls back, right into his lap, facing the ceiling and playing with the edge of his sleeve. "I lost my dad. I'm not willing to lose you too Bellamy."

 

Bellamy smiles to her words, already playing with her hair and staring down at her, "I'm not planning on leaving anyway."

 

She smiles and then they stare at each other. "So I have seen in the movies that when every girl that breaks up gets to buys a box of ice cream and eat with friends while watching romantic movies..." Bellamy jokes and Clarke can already taste her favorite ice cream in her mouth.

 

* * *

 

Bellamy was ill for a second time this month, and staying with him, Clarke had no other choice but to take care of him.

 

They had moved out of Ark City to Polis to be near their college. Clarke went to Art of History classes and Bellamy to Mythology classes.

 

It's the third day that Bellamy is on bed with a little bit of fever but as Clarke repeats to him: "You're okay Bellamy. Stop being a baby." every time he asks her to save him.

 

It's 3 pm and Clarke rushes in Bellamy's room and came face to face with a dark room. She finds Bellamy sleeping, his blanket on the floor and his pillow between his legs.

 

"WAKE UP BELLAMY!" she shouts and Bellamy jumps alerted.

 

"What- what happened? Are you okay?" he asks with one breath and then spotted Clarke walking towards the windows.

 

Relief filled him and with a groan falls back to his bed. "Jesus Clarke. You scared me to death!" and stares at the ceiling.

 

Clarke pushes the curtains on the windows to the side and let some light come inside. Bellamy groans when the light blinds him and covers his face with his pillow. "I hate you." he says with his face buried to the pillow.

 

"If you hate me, I should not give you the notes I took from Mike." she teases and sits on the edge of his double bad.

 

"What?!" Bellamy lifts himself to his elbow, letting his pillow fall to his chest.

 

"What? I didn't say anything..."

 

"Clarke!" he snaps and throws his pillow at her.

 

"You feeling better?" she shifts herself next to him and hands him the pillow again. Bellamy takes it and places it below his head while falling back again.

 

"Yeah. But the fever is still getting to me." he brings one hand behind his head and lifts it more so he can look at Clarke.

 

"Don't worry. I brought something for it. By tomorrow you’ll be fine." he takes him two times and stands up.

 

"You said you took notes from the classes I missed. How?" Bellamy's eyes follow Clarke.

 

"I nicely asked for them?"

 

"And Mike just gave them to you? He takes the best notes in class and he never gives them to others!" he sits crossed legs on his bed, tilting his head to the side to avoid the light coming through the window.

 

"I know but you never tried really short shorts and a tinny shirt with your belly exposed and barely covering your bubs." she laughs in the image of Bellamy wearing her clothes and touching Mike like she did.

 

"Clarke!" now he sits up and fold his hands against his chest, really angry with Clarke's actions. "Did he touch you?"

 

"No somewhere you haven't touch." she smiles and now moves to make his bed.

 

"What does that mean?" he grabs her shoulder and turns her to look at him. If he stares into her eyes he can tell if she says the truth of lies.

 

"God, Bellamy! My shoulder once and my waist. Uh! And my fingers while I took the noted from his hand. Okay?" she answers and smiles.

 

"You're telling the truth?" he asks again. He does even want to think Mike touching Clarke in places he hasn’t touched. Not for his shake.

 

"Yes. Don't worry." she assured him but the worry still was visible in his eyes.

 

"So he just gave you his notes without wanting anything back?" Bellamy feels like he is missing something.

 

"Well, he invited me to his house tonight and I couldn't say no, so-"

 

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M LETTING YOU GO TO HIS HOUSE! HE WILL TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU AND-"

 

"Bellamy calm down!" Clarke caresses his bare chest, "I was joking. He didn't ask for something." Clarke stops him, watching as his eyes takes fire.

 

"Stop doing this Clarke! It's not funny!" Bellamy shouts and pushes her hands away and puts the 'I'm mad at you but tell me how your day was sweetheart?' face on.

 

"It is for me." she whispers and Bellamy slaps her back as she walks towards the door. "I brought lunch for me and breakfast for you." she says and goes to the kitchen, leaving Bellamy in his room alone still playing 'I am mad now' game.

 

"Lunch?" he yells so she can hear him from kitchen.

 

"Spaghetti." she answers from the other side of their apartment.

 

"Mine!" he yells again and run to the kitchen, taking the plate from her hands and taking a big bite of her lunch. He can hear Clarke laughing behind him and turn to smile at her with his mouth full of spaghetti.

 

Watching Bellamy being again a baby she thinks that what makes their friendship so special is all these little moments with him.

 

Like this one. He is burning up with fever and still makes her laugh. Or when he spent nights after nights at home with her, watching movies because she was too lazy to go, or when he takes care of every guy that flirts with her in bars, or helping her study and they end up watching another documentary of his, or taking care of him when he gets sick and many other moments that the others can't see.

 

And she thinks the same thing while they're together and remembering their argument where they just confused their feelings while yelling at each other.

 

And when she comes back from work and has to face a big Bellamy and two other smaller and blonde Bellamys running all over their house and welcoming her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you think? The truth is that I really didn't know if I wanted them to end up together or stop it as "best friends". I was thinking about it at least 15 minutes but as you have read, I made them family. (I can't say no to Blake family!!!)
> 
> Also, I started a new story called "Bring Guns" and it's a spies/secret agents themed fic. Because I love action movies and shows I thought it would be good to write something like that. Check it out if you need some action on your life ;)


	10. Keep it Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> A real fic of 'Hollywood sweetheart, Clarke Griffin, and lead singer of Ark Station, bellamy Blake, have been dodging rumors of their alleged relationship - until Bellamy slips up during a candid interview.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I know it's been a while but I have some inspiration problems... But I hot some anonymous prompts two days ago and they made me so happy that I pushed myslef to write them. Here is the first one. 
> 
> The truth is I'm not pleased with the out come but I can't do something more. I don't leave in America and I don't really know how they do interviews. This is why it's that short...
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. I have now a second reader but we are only humans.

"Hello ladies and gentleman. Welcome to another "Let's rock" with Toby and Elli. Today we have the guys from maybe the loveliest band right now, Ark Station." Elli announce and the audience cheers.  
  
"This is what I'm talking about, my friends." Elli says.  
  
"Let's start Elli, I think we shouldn't waste time with our silly jokes." Toby smiles and turns to the guest.  
  
"Even though I'm sure everyone knows you already, I have to introduce you to our audience guys." he continues. "We will start from the left, okay?" Elli takes the lead. "This little man here, Nathan Miller, whose skills with drums are legendary." she says and the crowd cheers and yells Nathan's name.  
  
"Hello guys, and of course, hello to our awesome fans!" Nathan says his name is the only thing you can hear.  
  
"Next to Nathan is sitting the one and only John Murphy, the first guitar of your band. Is that right John?" Toby talks next.  
  
"You're right Toby, as always.” John says, "But I'm not the only guitar-"  
  
"No no no! Don't say it!" Elli cuts him.  
  
"Let us do our job, John." Toby jokes and everyone laughs.  
  
Once the laughs fade Toby talks again, "And as John almost said, next to him is sitting Jasper Jordan, the second guitar player of the Ark Station."  
  
Jasper smiles, turning towards the fans and takes off his hat. "Kisses to everyone!" and everyone screamed his name.  
  
"And the last one, the person that a band cannot exists without, the singer of the Ark Station, Bellamy Blake!" Elli says now.  
  
Bellamy smiles and wave to the audience. "Hi guys." and again the only thing you can hear is fans yelling their names.  
  
"Of course you all know that one person is missing. Raven Reyes couldn't be here for this." Toby says and John opens his mouth to say something.  
  
"Yeah, sorry guys. She asked us to say that she is very sorry and she wanted to be here but she had to go back to her parents." John explains and the others agree.  
  
"Oh, is it something bad?" Elli asks.  
  
"No!" Bellamy says immediately.  
  
"Not at all." Jasper says too.  
  
"It's good actually." John says.  
  
"Good like, Kyle Wick is with her and he is going to ask her father for her hand?" Elli asks again and no one answers.  
  
"Come on guys! We all know that Raven and Kyle are together! They can't hide it as good as you and Clarke do, Bellamy." Toby says and Bellamy jumps from his seat.  
  
"Wha? What?" Bellamy asks and sits back down on the couch.  
  
Both, Toby and Elli laugh and look at each other for a moment. "You heard him Bellamy. We all know that you and Clarke Griffin, co-actor of Kyle Wick, are at least seeing each other." Elli says and stares at Bellamy.  
  
"Here we are again..." Bellamy starts, "Both, Clarke and I, have told you so many times that there is nothing between us. We are just two good friends."  
  
"Yeah, for sure." Toby jokes, "Anyway!" Elli cuts him, "You're not here for us to ask you about your life, there are other shows for that. You are here to tell us what you're planning for the next year." she changes the subject.  
  
"Yeah, sure!” Jasper brings himself forward, resting his hands on his knees.  
  
"So? What are you doing now? What are your plans?" Toby asks.  
  
Everyone turns to Bellamy, letting him be the one that talks. "So, let's start from the now." he starts.  
  
"We just came back from our holidays." he turns and looks at the others. "Yeah, I think only Nathan is here for... one week?" he turns to him.  
  
"Yes, I think so? I don't know... Exactly when the schooled opens?" Nathan laughs.  
  
"It's in five days I think." Elli cuts.  
  
"Okay, almost a week, anyway." Bellamy says. "On Friday, we will meet our song writer, Monty Green, to show us some of the new songs he wrote for us." the singer explains.  
  
"Should we wait for a new album then?" Elli asks the band.  
  
"Oh! You should!" Jasper says and his smile covers his face.  
  
"Yes, as Jasper said, we are planning on making a new album and we think it will be ready around the Christmas holidays." Bellamy says.  
  
"This is great." Elli says, "I think it’s has been one year since your first album came out, right?" she asks next.

"I think you're right Elli. Maybe a year and a half. But I'm not sure." John adds.  
  
"I think you're John." Miller agrees too.  
  
"So? Do you have any ideas what the title will be?" Toby asks.  
  
"No, not really." Bellamy says, "I mean, we don't even know the songs... and we will find out together the best title then for it."  
  
"That's true, but I know Jasper and Monty are very good friends too, maybe Jasper knows something more than you guys." Toby smiles and everyone turns to Jasper.  
  
Jasper smiles and turns to look behind him.  
  
"Come on Jasper! He is right! Do you know what is waiting for us?" Bellamy asks playfully.  
  
"Me? Nah... Not really. You know me Bellamy. I don't like talking about work when I'm not working." Jasper tries to avoid the question.  
  
"This is true." Nathan says and leans forward to look at Jasper next to John.  
  
"But Monty is your best friend. You always know something before us." John adds and leans back, bringing one hand behind Jasper's neck and pull his hair slightly.  
  
"Guys. I swear. I don't know anything!" Jasper laughs. "The only thing that Monty said is that he want to see our faces when he shows us the song lyrics."  
  
"That mean only two things." Nathan turns to Bellamy. "Either it's too good to be true or too horrible for our album."  
  
And with that everyone on stage laughs out loud.  
  
Jasper turns to Elli and Toby, "Don't believe them. It's just an inside joke." he whispers.  
  
"Okay." Elli says and getting the attention of the band's boys from talking to each other. "So, you have a new album coming. Can we hope for a concert or another one of your charity concerts? Like last year on Christmas Eve?"  
  
The four boys looked at each other for a moment, like they were talking with their eyes and then Bellamy turns to Elli. "Right now we don't know anything. We might do charity concerts till Christmas holidays but I don't think we are going to sing on Christmas Eve or during the change of the year." he turns to the other and they agree with him. "Mostly because we have plans. I know Jasper and Monty have an invitation from an old friend to go and visit her in Germany. Nathan wants to be with his family and we totally understand that. I'll mostly be with Clarke and John will-" he cuts himself when he sees Ellis and Toby's faces and realizes what he said.  
  
He messed it up. He smiles and stares behind Elli and Toby, no one is talking. only the fans whisper things.  
  
"I think you caught him Toby." Elli smiles and Bellamy wants to bury his face in the couch.  
  
"I think you're right Elli!" Toby laughs and both turn to Bellamy. "So? Is there anything you want to say Mr. Blake?" he jokes.  
  
Bellamy takes a deep breath and rests his hands on his crossed knees. "Okay. I confess." he smiles, "We are together."  
  
"Finally!" Toby says and claps his hands once.  
  
"But why didn't you want to admit it earlier?" Elli asks hesitantly.  
  
"Because- okay." he takes a deep breath again, "We started seeing each other the same time we started the band. I didn't want people to listen to our music only because I'm with a famous actress, only because of Clarke. I talked with Clarke, John, Nathan and Raven- Jasper wasn't a member yet- and we all agreed to keep it low. Clarke wanted some privacy and we all agreed that we wanted everyone to love us because we deserve it not because of Clarke. So it was an easy choice. And I think now we are safe to admit it." he takes other deep breath.  
  
"I'm with Clarke Griffin!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo? What do you think? It was really hard for me! I have three more prompts waiting and I think they are going to be better. 
> 
> If you have any requests find me on tumblr: http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/


	11. I Told You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Please actually make this 'Bellamy Blake is Special Agent and he likes three things: His job, his sister and woman in general.When his boss Kane gives him the job to protect Dr. Clarke Griffin, a very important witness to finally get the two Wallace brothers behind bars, he’s not very happy about it. Then she falls for him and he falls for her' please please please make this into an actual story!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just want to say thank you because I just reached 50+ Kundos! Thank you for all of your support and comments. You should start reading now...

It was over a year. Maybe a year and three months. Yeah, fifteen months had passed since Finn Collins was murdered. Since Clarke's husband had died.

 

And it has almost a month since Clarke offered Bellamy to share her bed. First it was awkward, because well, they have known each other for fifteen months and spent the entire day together but their situation isn't that simple.

 

Marcus pays him to keep her safe, not to sleep with her. He pays him to live with her in a new house, in a new town and pretend that they are a happy couple.

 

All of this is to keep her safe.

 

But both of them stopped pretending the life they live a month ago. Now she falls for him and so he does for her.

 

That night -one month ago- they shared a kiss, a kiss that changed everything. Clarke has a panic attack because Bellamy received a call from Marcus that Cage Wallace had found them. Had found her!

 

Thankfully he managed to calm her down and after that he packed all of their things and drove five hours away only to stop in a motel in the middle of nowhere to sleep.

 

As always, Bellamy was going to the couch but Clarke stopped him and asked him to sleep with her. "Please, I don't want to sleep alone tonight." she said and Bellamy didn't want to say no. He didn't realize what was happening when she kissed him. He kissed her back too.

 

Since then they sleep in the same bed. And Bellamy thinks because of that night her nightmares stopped waking her up.

 

Tonight, he could feel it. It was going to be a night like that. Of course he didn't say anything to Clarke, he didn't want to scare her for something that could be nothing.

 

They were watching a movie on TV at their new house when Bellamy's phone's screen lights up with Marcus Kane's name on the screen.

 

Bellamy leaned to the side and grabbed his phone from the coffee table next to the couch where they were relaxing. Clarke still sleeping on his lap.

 

"Marcus? Is everything okay? Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?" Bellamy whispers worried.

 

"Bellamy they found you again. We almost got them but they managed to escape again. Get your things and leave immediately. I'm sending a team just in case." Marcus orders Bellamy and his gaze falls to Clarke's sleeping form.

 

"Yes, Sir." Bellamy says and hangs up with him, putting his phone in his back pocket.

 

He leans down and kisses Clarke hair, then strokes it. Clarke murmurs something but she opens her eyes. She turns to look at him and smiles.

 

Bellamy takes a deep breath and swallows to find the right words to tell her. For his luck, she helps him her way.

 

"Is everything okay?" she asks, but he doesn't find any hint of horror in her eyes. _This is good or bad?_ he thinks..

 

"Actually no." he admits and Clarke is sitting on the couch in a second.

 

"They- they found us? They're here?" she grabs his arm to hers and stares in his eyes. Bellamy nods and stands up, taking her with him by her arm.

 

"Come. We have to go."

 

That's when a loud noise came from the kitchen. A broken window.

 

Bellamy grabs Clarke hand tighter and locks her to his side. With his free hand he reaches for his gun only to find out that he doesn't have it.

 

"Shit." he curse and drags both of them upstairs to their bedroom where he always keeps his gun, next to their bed.

 

"I know you're here Clarke." a deep voice came from the lower floor as they run the hallway to their bedroom."And I know you have a guardian too." the voice continues and Clarke knows it's Cage's voice that call for her. It might be more than a year but she will never forget this voice.

 

As they step inside their room, Bellamy runs for his gun. Even though he had left Clarke after he locked the door behind them, she follows him all the way to the other end of the room.

 

She watches him as he takes off the safety of his gun and then walks to the wardrobe and takes out a bulletproof vest. He turns to her and gives it her, "Wear it. Now."

 

Clarke looks over his shoulder in the open wardrobe, looking for his vest but she finds nothing.

 

"Where is your vest?" she doesn't take it from his hand. Again how stupid he could be to forget his vest downstairs where he took it off when they came back from the market.

 

"Clarke, we don't have time for this. Wear it now." Bellamy says with a raised voice.

 

"No, Bellamy. You have to wear it. You the one with the gun. He is going to go for you first, then me." Clarke argues.

 

"You are the one he wants to kill, Clarke! If one of us is going to get shot today for sure, it is you. Not me." he says and actually force her to wear it. She wants to fight him but then she froze in place as she hears Cage's feet hitting the floor behind the locked door, giving Bellamy time to make her wear it.

 

"I know you're here Clarke. There are only three doors upstairs and one of them belongs to the room you're hiding." Cage says, "The sooner I find you the faster I'm going to kill you both." he continues, "I'll give you five second to come out yourself. Believe me, if you don't come out then, when I have you in my hand you will beg me to kill you." he threatens and Bellamy feels Clarke hiding behind him, her hands fisting his shirt.

 

He looks behind him, right into her eyes and he says everything with them. "Don't worry. He won't touch you. I will make sure of that." he whispers just in case she doesn't believe his eyes.

 

"One."

 

Bellamy raises his gun towards the door.

 

"Two."

 

He grabs his gun tighter with both hands and one finger goes to the trigger.

 

"Three."

 

He blinks several times and the look back to Clarke again.

 

"Four"

 

He kisses her and thinks that maybe this is their last kiss and when he breaks the kiss he says, "As soon as you have a way out of this room, you run."

 

"Five."

 

Clarke fists Bellamy shirt tighter. "No. Not without you." she whispers and since he had turned already to the door, she kisses the back of his neck.

 

"It was your choice Clarke. Don't blame me for what will happen now." Cage says and they can hear him walk to the hallway.

 

"Let's see. Is it this door?" he says and kicks the door open. For a moment Clarke thinks that he kicked their door and digs her nails into Bellamy's shirt. When she realizes that the door in front of them was still closed, she let a hot breath out that make Bellamy tense as it hits his neck. All his senses are locked to the door in front of him.

 

"Well, well, well." Cage says, "Only two doors left now. Clarke I'm coming for you."  and Bellamy knows that the next door he is going to kick open it's their door.

 

"Let's try this one." Cage says playfully and Bellamy thinks that he should shoot him as soon as the door opens. But then again, he doesn't know what Cage is going to do. He could shoot at them too or he could hide to the wall that separates the bedroom from the hallway.

 

Cage finally kicks the door, and when it doesn't open, they all know that he found them. "It looks like I found you Clarke."

 

"Don't do anything stupid. I got this. He won't touch you, I promise." Bellamy whispers.

 

Then a gunshot comes from the other side of the door and after that, they hear Cage slamming his body to the door till it opens.

 

"Here we are." he says and raised his own gun to them.

 

Bellamy follows every move he makes, his gun not leaving his chest. "Don't move or I will shot you." he threatens him.

 

Cage laughs hypocritically and then shares a look with Clarke behind Bellamy. "Hello blonde."

 

Bellamy moves, blocking the view of her from Cage. "What do you want Cage?" he asks.

 

Cage smiles and turns to Bellamy, "So, you must be Bellamy Blake. Clarke's guard dog."

 

Bellamy wants to punch him for what he called him. He promises to himself that he will make him pay for what he said and done to Clarke's husband, her and him.

 

"Or am I wrong? Have you had him in your pants already, Clarke? You-"

 

"Shut up!" Bellamy demand.

 

"A year after your husband's death and you have already found a new boyfriend?" Cage continues. "You're such a slut, Clarke."

 

"I said, shut up!" Bellamy yells and feels Clarke hand leaving his shirt.

 

Is he really getting under her skin? Is she really thinking about what he says? No, he is wrong. Cage doesn't know what she is has been through to be able to trust someone again. Trust him. But her hands are still away from his shirt. He has to do something. To comfort her.

 

"Don't listen to him Clarke. We are the only two that knows what you've been through because of him." he says and waits for Clarke's hand to find their way to his shirt again but nothing.

 

"What do you want Cage? You could have gone, disappear and live your life again." Bellamy tries to buy them some time. He just remembered that Marcus sent back up. They just have to stay alive as long as it takes for them to reach the house. Once they are here, they will be okay, they will be safe.

 

"Live my life again?" Cage laughs hypocritically again, "After what she done?"

 

"She didn't kill her husband Cage. You killed him. She just happened to be there when it happened without you knowing." Bellamy shouts, his gun still pointed at him.

 

"She may not have killed Finn but she killed Emerson." Cage explains and finally all the pieces started to fall in their place in Bellamy's head. Marcus had told Bellamy that once Clarke gave them their descriptions, the police found Emerson and when he tried to escape, they killed him. Cage wants revenge for Emerson's death.

 

"So, you want revenge?" he asks and he is very thankful that Clarke doesn't say anything.

 

"Yes. That's what I want." Cage snaps and Clarke's hand finally grab Bellamy's shirt again.

 

"Well, too bad that why I'm here and you won't get your revenge." Bellamy pulls the gun to him, maybe raise it to his head now.

 

"Don't be so sure boy-" but his words die as the sound of sirens hit their ears. Clarke and Bellamy watch as Cage's face change to fear and anger. "Oh, you called for backup. You're not as brave as you think Blake. You don't even want to fight me man to man for your girl."

 

"Your father is here. That makes it one against two. I think it's not fair." Bellamy tries to defend his honor but he knows Cage is right. Who is he trying to fool, anyway?

 

"My father is dead as well because of this." Cage shouts again, "He wanted to surrender. I can’t go to jail. I can't and I won't." he continues, "Let's say, I took a bullet on my way here." and Bellamy feels relief. At least no one else is in the house. It's safe for Clarke to run away.

 

Cage open his mouth to say something but, "Cage Wallace. We know you're here. You're surrounded. Get out of the house and raise your hands up." the police officer says from outside.

 

Clarke stares at Cage's hand that trembles. He loses control of himself. Then she looks at his face, eyes wide open and that's when she knows. He is going to shoot.  

 

"I can't go to the jail. I won't." Cage whispers and after that everything happened too quickly.

 

Clarke pushed Bellamy to the side at the same time the two men pull the trigger. She feels a sharp pain travel from her chest towards every part of her body and then falls on the floor, next to Bellamy.

 

The pain is too much to take it and Clarke closes her eyes. She hears Bellamy's voice calling for her and everything in her head is a blur. She feels cold hands cupping her face and wet lips kissing her. And just like that every bit of pain disappears. It's hard to breath but she manages to open her eyes.She comes face to face with Bellamy and sees his eyes full of tears. The pain is over and she can breathe again.

 

Bellamy strokes her cheek and smiles at her, pushing her head against his chest."It's okay Clarke. You're okay. You're safe." he whispers again and again into her hair, kissing the top of her head in the same time.

 

Clarke brings a hand up, placing it on top of his and squeezes it. "I told you he was going to shot you first." she says and closes her eyes again.

 

"Don't do that again Clarke!" Bellamy turns to look at her eyes.

 

"Do what?" she asks.

 

"Scare me like that or jump in front of a bullet for me!" he explains and claim her lips to his. He needs to feel her, feel her alive.Bellamy feels Clarke smile against his lips, "So I should have let him kill you?" it meant to be a joke but for Bellamy this can't be a joke. Clarke's life is not a joke for him.

 

"Yes. You should have-"

 

"I told you I wouldn't leave this place without you." she says serious, "I will do it again if I have to. If it means that you stay unharmed."

 

"Clarke," Bellamy rests his forehead to hers, "What if you weren't wearing a bulletproof vest? You can't risk your life for-"

 

"If I wasn't wearing the vest, then you would have been wearing it, remember?" she kisses him again, "You should have hear me then. I wouldn't have to do all the hard work if you had listened to me" and again Bellamy wonders how she can joke about a serious situation as this. But he chose to go with it -her way.

 

"You did all the hard work? I think I was the one that bought us the needed time, by talking." he says but the image of Clarke stepping in front of the bullet can't leave him mind. He smiles again, trying to hide his fear from her.

 

"Okay, you did good too." she says and that's when two police men came in the room. That's when she remembered that Cage was in the room with them, probably dead. That's when she turned and saw Cage lifeless body next to their bed with a bullet wound on his neck and a blood pool around him.

  
Bellamy picked her up and took her away from the dead body. Clarke fisted his shirt in her hand again and rested her head on his shoulder and before they even reached the couch in the living room she was already sleeping in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you think? Sent me your prompts on: http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/


	12. Just A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Bellamy and Clarke are more than friends on the Ark.
> 
> Bonus from me: How Clarke found out about Octavia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write this fanfic a long time ago but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to sit down and write it. But the idea was always in my head. Then this prompt came and I thought it will be a win-win.
> 
> Actually it turned out more of a Blake fanfic but they talk about Clarke and Bellamy so I think it's okay. Hope you like it...

"Are you ready O?" Bellamy asks once he steps inside their house.

 

Octavia turns to him and raises an elbow, "What do you mean ready? Ready for what?"

 

Bellamy smiles and kneels next to the chair she is sitting, taking her hands to his. "Are you ready to see the Ark?"

 

Octavia stares at him, half terrified half excited. But then she returns to reality. "What are you talking Bell? I can't go anywhere and you know it. It's too dangerous for me to go outside."

 

"O, can you trust me? I will be there the whole time with you." he stroke her cheek with his thumb, It's pretty late. Everyone is sleeping and I'm in duty tonight. It's our perfect chance!"

 

"Bellamy..." she is not sure if it's a good idea though, "Does, mum know about it?"

 

"No, and there is no reason to find out." Bellamy stands up, lifting his little sister with him. "Please, I want you to be happy for once. Don't say no." he begs and Octavia smiles at him.

 

"Fine." she finally agrees and let Bellamy drag her out of their house.

 

Octavia was amazed with the whole Ark Station. Bellamy was right, no one was there, only him. He was holding her hand the whole time, taking her through the hallways till they reached a window.

 

"Do you see this, O?" Bellamy whispers and Octavia nods, "This is Earth. It's-"

 

"I know what Earth is Bell." she slaps his chest and Bellamy laughs. "Of course you know."

 

They stayed there, watching out of the window for a while, not talking, were just staring into the space. When a voice in which Bellamy feared the most, called out to him from behind.

 

"Cadet, Blake." Bellamy, frozen in place, tightening his grip to Octavia's hand as the both turned around.

 

"Sir?" Bellamy says, swallowing hard.

 

"What are you doing here Blake?  And why is she outside her house in the middle of the night? But mostly, who is she?" Shamway said, not taking his eyes from Octavia.

 

"Sir, I'm sorry. She- she is my girlfriend and-" Bellamy takes a step in front of his sister. "It's my fault Sir. I will take her home."

 

"What you're name young lady?" Shamway asks Octavia. Octavia without really thinking took a step next to Bellamy, standing brave next to him.

 

"Nickol Flors, Sir." she lied and let go of Bellamy's hand. "I know I'm not supposed to be here Sir, but it's our one year together anniversary and I didn't want to be alone. So I came to find him-"

 

"I see. You should-"

 

“You’re right. Sir. I'm going back right now." she cuts him off and steps in front of Bellamy. "Happy anniversary baby." and lift herself to her toes and kiss Bellamy's lips.

 

Bellamy doesn't know what to do our say. It was a quick kiss and half on his lower lip and half bellow his lips. "Goodnight baby." and Octavia disappeared in the hallway.

 

She was lucky because they had walked in a straight hallway and she could easily find her way back to the house. Once she steps inside she closes the door and slides with her back against the door on the floor, letting out a breath she was holding for a long time.

 

Bellamy from the other side is staring at Shamway, who is staring back at him. "I don't want this to happen again, Blake. Am I clear?"

 

"Yes Sir. I'm really sorry. We shouldn't-"

 

"Yes, you shouldn't. I will leave it alone this time. But it will be the last time."

 

"Thank you, Sir. I promise, it won't happen again." and the older man walked away.

 

Bellamy let out the breath his was holding  the whole time and closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes again only to meet two blue eyes, staring at him. Tears rolling down her cheek.

 

"Clarke?" he breaths and moves towards her. She takes a step back for every step he takes forward and then Bellamy stops. "Clarke..." he says again but the girl that captured his heart three months ago is shaking her head and runs back to where she probably came from.

 

Bellamy doesn't move. He let her go and let his own tears run down his cheek. He knows that Clarke saw him kissing Octavia or worst, Octavia kissing him and heard their fake story. He knows he lost her for good and he can't do anything about it. "You deserve a better guy, anyway." he whispers and let her go for good.

 

* * *

Octavia can't sleep that night. She is alone in their house, without Bellamy, without her mother. She doesn't say she is not scared. She is scared like hell. But when Bellamy comes back, she latches herself to him, hanging from his neck.

 

"Bell, oh my god." she breaths to his neck, "You're late. Why are you late? You're never late."

 

Bellamy lifts his hands and pushes Octavia down, not able to look at her eyes. He makes a move to go to the bed when Octavia grabs his hand.

 

"Bellamy? What's wrong? Did they find out?" she asks, worried for the worst.

 

"No, the Ark doesn't know about you." he says, voice cold and free his self from her hand.

 

"Then what is it?” Why are you like this?" she asks and sits next to him on the bed.

 

Bellamy turns and looks at her for a second, then bury his face to his hands and cried.

 

"Bell? Please, tell me. What's going on? Why are you crying?" she stroke his back with one hand and with the other she pushes his face up to look at her.

 

"She saw us." it all he says and wipe his tears with the back of his hand. "Clarke was there when you kissed me,” and Octavia's heart stops. 'What have I done' she thinks and kneel in front of Bellamy.

 

"Bell." she takes his hands in hers, "Bell, look at me." Bellamy lifted his head up and look straight into her eyes. "You have to tell her."

 

"What? O, do you hear yourself? There is no way I'm going to tell her that I have a sister. Her parent are members of the-"

 

"But you love her Bell." Octavia says calmly, "You love her more than any other girl you have seen since I know you and I can see it in your eyes."

 

"Octavia..." Bellamy whispers. He knows that she is right. He really loves her. And that's why he let her go. For her own good.

 

"It's not fair Bellamy!" she raises her voice and stands up, crossing her hand to her chest. "I don't want you to become the Bellamy you were before you met her!" she turns her back to him, barely holding her own tears.

 

She hasn't seen him this happy than the last three months. From the first day that he came home she knew that something happened to him. Something good happened for the first time since she was born. He never tells her how he feels about her, but she knows that there are times he wished she didn't exist. And now is the first time she wishes she didn't exist.

 

"Not because of me." she finally says and let her tears fall down her cheek.

 

Bellamy stands up and walked behind her. He hugs her from behind and kisses the top of her head. "I won't change O. I promise. And it's not because of yo-"

 

"Stop it Bellamy." she free herself from her brother and turns to face him. "You- you love her and I'm sure she loves you too because she makes you happy. And why love someone if you can't trust her?"

 

Bellamy is staring at her and he doesn't know what to say. "O, you are right but, but it's not that simple."

 

"No, it's easy Bellamy."

 

"It's not O..." he says moving to hug her but she snaps his hands away. "O, our mum is risking her life every day for us to be happy. I don't want all of this to be for nothing."

 

"If you think your happiness is nothing to us, you don't know us Bellamy." the younger Blake snaps and her words hit Bellamy's heart hard.

 

"I can be happy with someone else." he said, knowing that it won’t be true.

 

“Maybe. Just maybe. You will marry a girl but will never bring her home? Do you think it's possible?" she asks.

 

"Octavia listen to me-"

 

"No, Bellamy. You should listen to her." a voice says and both Blakes turn towards the sound. They let a breath out when they see their mother standing by the door.

 

"How?  How long?"  Bellamy asks confused.

 

"Enough to know what is happening and why you are fighting." Aurora says and stops next to them.

 

"Mum, it's not that simple. I can't just-"

 

"Bellamy. Listen to me, okay?" Aurora takes Bellamy's hand and guides him to sit on the bed again. She sits next to him and Octavia stands in front of them.

 

"We want the best for you. And we all know at some point you will have to tell someone about your sister. The girl you love. And if Clarke is the one for you, then you should tell her. "

 

* * *

Bellamy is standing in front of Clarke's door for at least five minutes. He doesn't know what he is going to say. He doesn't know what Clarke is going to do. Hell, he doesn't know anything right now.

 

Finally he brings himself and knock on her door. He waits for someone to open the door for a minute and then Jake is standing in front of him.

 

"Bellamy. I don't think is a good idea." Clarke's father says but takes a step back, giving him space to come in.

 

"Sir, I don't know what Clarke told you but I need to talk to her. Even if it's the last time I see her." Bellamy says while walking in, not breaking eye contact with her door.

 

"She is in there. I don't think she is sleeping." Jake says, making Bellamy smile.

 

"I will go for a walk then. Give you some space." the older Griffin says and close the door behind him.

 

Bellamy stands there, in silence, alone in the living room. He is not sure how to say it. But Clarke's door opens and Bellamy turns toward the sound of opening of the door..

 

"Great. What do you want now?" she snaps and walks to the couch.

 

"Clarke. I- I have to tell you something." he stands there, giving her some space.

 

"I think you said enough last night." she says coldly.

 

"Clarke, just- can you listen to me?" he finds the strength and sits next to her. He tries to cup her hands with his but Clarke slaps his hands.

 

"Don't- just don't."

 

"Okay. I will tell you something and then, if you still don't believe me, we will go to my house and you will-"

 

"I am not going anywhere with you Bellamy. You never took me to your house. Who knows what you are keeping in there-"

 

"My sister." he says. "I hide my sister."

 

Clarke turns and for the first time he looks at his eyes. "Yeah Clarke. You heard right. I have a sister. The girl you saw last night. I took her out for the first time to see the Ark and Earth. Shamway saw us and I said she was my girlfriend. Good thing we are- were keeping our relationship low because now my mother would be dead and Octavia would have been locked up in Sky Box."

 

"This is why she kissed you?" Clarke asked, moving a little closer to him. She can see the pain in his eyes and the guilt of keeping it a secret all this years.  

 

"Shamway wasn't sure I was telling the truth-" but before he could finish, Clarke kisses him. When she breaks the kiss she tells him the one thing he wants to hear the most, "I want to meet her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know... It's small and we don't see many Bellarke scenes. I have some problems with inspiration for at least three weeks now and I really try to write and I don't know... Maybe next time I come up with something better. 
> 
> See you soon and don't forget to come and visit my tumblr: http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/


	13. We Are Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke are in a mission. Now they have to climb down a cliff to reach their goal. They are ready to climb down the cliff when the ground under their legs fall apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that if you follow my fanfics you have already read this one but since it's one of my favorite I thought I should post it here. Plus I have a beta now and it will have less mistakes than the first one. ENJOY!

“What a moment, we have to climb down this cliff?” Bellamy blocked Clarke with his hands, stopping her from going any farther to the edge of the ground.

 

“Yeah Bellamy. This is exactly what I’m saying!” Clarke stared at him.

 

“Don’t you think it’s too dangerous?” he dropped his hand when Clarke walked back towards a tree in the end of the forest.

                                                   

“Is Bellamy Blake afraid of the heights?” she teased him and took out a rope from her bag.

 

“I? Afraid? You must be kidding me. If you want to know I have already climbed down a cliff and almost died. I not-” he crossed his arms to his chest before Clarke after tying the rope to the tree and cut him off.

 

“What? When? And mostly, why?” she turned to him and asked, her voice full of worry.

 

“When you were… you know inside the mountain, and well, when we were searching for you.” he dropped his head to the ground, knowing that saying this, he will remind her about Finn and he hated himself for it.

 

Clarke was still staring at him, she had so many questions but when she opened her mouth to ask Bellamy cut her off.

 

“We had found a girl from another station climbing up the cliff. She was stuck in the middle of it and-”

 

“The girl you came back with, when I came back too, right?”

 

“Yeah” He breathed and smiled at her.

 

“You said almost died…” she walked towards him.

 

“Yeah, but please, can we talk about something else now?” He asked. He wasn’t sure why he wanted to change the subject but he did.

 

“Fine. But you will tell me one day.” she answered and went back to the rope.

 

“So, what is the plan?” Bellamy asked a moment later.

 

“We climb down the clip,” and she stood up, “it’s our only way to this pink-tree forest over there.” she pointed to the horizon.

 

“It will take us at least thee days to get there.” he commented.

 

“And what, with that? You’re afraid of the dark Bellamy?”

 

“Why I have to be afraid of something!” he crossed his hands to his chest again.

 

“I don’t know… I took you with me because I thought you were fearless and love the long trips but for the first hour you’re complaining about everything!” she shouted to him.

 

“I’m not complaining about everything! I’m not even complaining! I’m thinking out loud and I’m trying to keep us alive!” he shouted back.

 

Clarke didn’t say anything. She stared at him for a moment and then turned back to the rope. He didn’t say anything either, just watched her tying the rope around the tree. When she finished, she circulated the rest of the rope around her shoulder and walked near the edge again with Bellamy behind her.

 

“Are you-” before Clarke could finish her sentence, the ground beneath them disappeared and both of them felled with it.

 

Immediately, Clarke’s hand found Bellamy’s and held it tight. Next moment, she opened her eyes, she could see rocks in front of her and she knew they were hanging from the cliff. The only thing that was keeping them from falling down was the rope that made a noose around Clarke’s shoulder.

 

“Bellamy?” Clarke looked down at him. She could feel his hand slowly slipping from hers.

 

“Clarke, your shoulder!” he looked up and his face made her look at her shoulder too. Yeah, this was weird. Her shoulder was out of place. That’s when she started to feel the pain and it was very painful, but at the same time it was the only thing that kept them alive. She could bear it a little longer for that.

 

“I’m fine.” she turned back to him, “Grab the rope.” she managed to say without screaming from pain.

 

“No. I’ll put more weight on it, it will-”

 

“Just do it Bellamy! I can’t hold you any longer!” she closed her eyes, trying to not let go of his hand. “Bellamy, look at me.” she opened her eyes again, “Take the rope. Once my other hand is free, I will grab the rope with the good one and release my shoulder from the rope. You will climb up and then help me too.” she explained and waited for him to answer.

 

Bellamy answered with a nod and Clarke closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to hit her. She knew that Bellamy grabbed the rope himself when screams and tears of pain escaped her mouth and eyes. Then she opened her eyes, just enough to see the rope and grab it with her free hand.

 

“Clarke, release you shoulder!” Bellamy shouted. Clarke tried but she couldn’t do anything to free herself. The only thing she could do to ease the pain was to lift her up with the other hand so she don’t put her weight on it too. Still, her shoulder was killing her because she couldn’t hold all her weight to one hand.

 

“Bellamy, climb up. I can’t free my hand. Go up!” she said between her teeth.

 

Bellamy closed his eyes for a moment, thinking how stupid he was for believing her that she would release her hand after he let go of her hand. “Always trying to be the hero.” he whispered to himself.

 

“Bellamy please! The more you stay down there, the more it hurt.” she looked at him.

 

Bellamy nodded and started to climb up the rope. Every time he pulled the rope to bring himself higher Clarke cried. When he was finally on the ground he turned his attention to Clarke, ready to pull her up too. His muscles were burning but he didn’t care. The more Clarke was hanging there, the more her shoulder was hurting her. Immediately he grabbed the rope and start pulling her up. When she was lying on the ground, Bellamy let go of the rope and kneeled beside her. He helped her free her shoulder, trying not to hurt her more and when her hand was free, he grabbed her to his arms and took her farther into the forest to lie down into more stable ground and against a tree, afraid that the ground could fall again. He laid his back next to her.

 

“Thank you.” she turned down to him. Then she turned her attention to her shoulder, seeing that it was lower than normal. When she found her breath again she asked Bellamy, who was trying to breath normally too, “You okay?”

 

He nodded and lifted himself from the ground, turned his body towards hers. “Your shoulder-”

 

“I’m fine. Just need to do this.” she said and with her good hand she grabbed her hurt one and pushed it up. She cried from pain and then closed her eyes to calm down. When she opened them again, she saw Bellamy staring at her with eyes wide open and her shoulder in the right place.

 

“What? Once Wells dislocated his shoulder while we were playing and I was there when my mum fixed him.” she answered his questioning eyes. Then she turned her attention to his forehead. “Bellamy, your head-”

 

“I’m fine.” he stopped her and wiped the blood from the cut on his forehead with two fingers. “I must have hit my head on the rock in front of us when you grabbed me,” he said. Clarke nodded and scanned him for more injuries. “I told you I’m fine Clarke.” he said again and Clarke smiled.

 

Suddenly, Bellamy stood up and walked towards their bags. He took his bottle of water and walked back to Clarke again.

 

“Here, have some.” he handed her the bottle. She took it without thinking about it more. Her throat from inside was scratched from her cried and screams and the water healed it.

 

“Thank you.” she said and gave back the bottle. Bellamy drank too and then placed it between them. Thinking that Clarke would want some more soon. They sat like that for several minutes, just staring at the horizon and thinking.

 

“We should camp here. The night will fall soon.” Bellamy suggested but never took his eyes from the horizon.

 

“You’re right.”

 

“And tomorrow we will head back to camp. Pink forest can wait a little longer.” he turned to see her now, ready to fight if she deny.

 

But she didn’t. She was smart enough to know that they couldn’t go anywhere. Not now that her shoulder was injured. Their way down the cliff could be impossible now.

 

“Does it hurt?” Bellamy asked. He was worried, Clarke could see it on his eyes.

 

“I’ll be fine. I just need a bandage, to keep it steady. Can you help me?” she smiled. It was not a usual thing for Clarke to ask for help. He smiled back.

 

Bellamy walked to their bags again and this time took them with him back to Clarke. He took a bandage from her bag and turned to her. He knew what to do. He once broke his arm, while playing with Octavia, he remembered. _We weren’t very careful when we were younger_ , he thought and smiled.

 

He tied the two edges together to make a noose. He placed it around Clarke’s neck and then helped her to put her arm in place too. “How you know-”

 

“Broken arm.” he smiled. She smiled back. Moments of silence pasted and Bellamy turned back to her. “I should go get some wood and start a fire. Stay here.” he said and stood up, brushing the grit from his clothes. Clarke nodded.

 

While Bellamy was away, Clarke thought it was the right time to let the tears she was holding back, at this time roll down her cheeks. Her shoulder was killing her even when she was not moving. She was just breathing and it was hurting her like hell.

 

Bellamy was back almost two minutes later, when Clarke thought he will be gone at least five. When he saw her crying, he dropped the wood he was carrying and kneeled in front of her. His worried eyes were killing her too.

 

Bellamy was always there when she was at her worst, it’s not the first time he saw her cry. She didn’t even want to wipe her tears away. She wasn’t embarrassed of him.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked and wiped her tears himself. Clarke caught herself leaning to his touch just for a moment.

 

“Yes, it just-” she closed her eyes for a moment, “it just hurt more than I thought it would.” she finished and turned her face to the side, trying to hide some of her pain. She knew that he felt guilty about her situation but she could fight him right now and tell him that it’s not his fault.

 

“Can I do something to help you? Anything…”

 

“Nah, I don’t think so. I’ll be fine when we get back to camp and my mum will give me something for the pain.”

 

“You’re sure?” he asked again and Clarke just nodded at him for her answer.

 

They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other, both thinking of the other’s situation. Bellamy was the first that came back, “It’s getting night, I’ll start the fire and cook some of the food.”

 

Clarke smiled and he stood up, walking back to the woods where he had dropped his pack minutes before. The fire was ready within five minutes and he cooked the rabbit he caught on their way here. He helped Clarke to stand up and sit by the fire and then offered her half of the cooked food. It was more than the half of it, but that was what he said to her. _She needs it more than me_ , he thought. They ate in silence, just staring at each other.

 

Long time after they finished eating, Bellamy noticed that Clarke was shivering. “You’re cold?” he asked and Clarke hesitated to answer for a moment. “Maybe a little.” she said.

 

“Do you want my jacket? Here-” Bellamy immediately started taking his jacket off and Clarke stopped him.

 

“No! Put it on, stupid man! You’re going to freeze with just a shirt. I’m fine.”

 

Next moment Bellamy didn’t know what he was doing. It was like his body was moving itself. He stood up and walked by Clarke. He gently graded her good hand and helped her stand up too. Clarke was staring at him but he avoided her eyes. Bellamy pulled her less than a step forward and went behind her. Then he grabbed her waist and lowered both of them to the ground, a way that Clarke was sitting between his legs with her back facing his chest. She turned to see him and Bellamy finally looked at her too. He gently leaned back to a tree and pulled Clarke to lie on his chest too. Next he placed his hand around her body, carful enough not to move her hand and cause her any pain.

 

They sat like that for several minutes. She could feel the warmth of his body increasing her own body temperatures. She thought that he was like a wall, protecting her from the cold night air. His legs were on each side of hers and his hands wrapped around her, keeping the warmth between them.

 

Her head was lying at the base of his neck and she could feel his chin touching her temple.

 

“Better?” he whispered.

 

“Much better.” she answered with a whisper too and relaxed to his embrace.

 

“Good. Get some sleep. It will help with the pain and regain some energy for our walk back.” Bellamy said. Clarke turned her face for her cheek to touch his skin, use it as a pillow and his chin touch her forehead. She closed her eyes was when she became familiar with his warmth.

 

“Thank you.” Clarke said and felt his chest rise like he was laughing.

 

“I should be the one to thank, you know.” he said, “You saved me today.”

 

She didn’t answer. She was lost in her thought, remembering the first days when they found Jasper hanging from the tree and she almost felled to that grounder trap. He was the one that saved her that day and she never thanked him for that. She smiled at the memory.

 

“Now we are even.” she said and Bellamy laughed remembering his own memories from that day. Hours before he said to Murphy that he would kill her to take off her wristband and then he saved her from that trap. Who knows why?  But now, if he could go back to that time, he will do it again. _We are even_ he repeated her words in his mind.

 

“Go to sleep, you will need your rest.” it was something between an order and a plea.

 

“Yes daddy.” Clarke joked and both closed their eyes to sleep. They had the best sleep on earth that night, both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO? What do you think? I love when the heroes are getting hurt - If you haven't figured it out from my other fanfics - and then someone take care of them... With less words: I LOVE HURT!BELLARKE. See you soon with a new prompt I'm working on!


	14. Before You're Too Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: A fic of Clarke and Bellamy play a video game and he loses to her, it was her first time playing. He brakes the controller in his anger then buys a new game and they play that as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOEVER ASKED FOR THIS, THANK YOU! It had so much fun writing this one! I'm a geek myself and I had so much inspiration for this! I think everyone is going to love it!

It's been half an hour since Bellamy woke up. He ate breakfast, took a bath and finally sat on the couch watching TV.

 

That's when he hears 'Don't call me princess, Bell! It's the silliest nick name you could ever find. Don't call me...' and he knows it's Clarke who is calling him.

 

He recorded her voice last night and he teased her by putting it as a ring tone for when she calls him. Now that his phone is upstairs and he has to hear it repeats till he reaches it, he thinks it was a bad idea.

 

Her name is display on the screen and behind is a picture of them kissing. He catches himself smiling at the picture but a moment later he remember that he has to answer the call.

 

"Good morning, princess." he teases and Clarke is sure he is smiling. She wants to smile too but she is still mad at him for her nick name.

 

"Stop. Calling me. PRINCESS!" she shouts and she hears Bellamy laughing from the other side of the line.

 

"Okay, okay. I will think about it..." he promises but both of them know he won't stop it.

 

"You better do." Clarke says and then silence. "So? What are you going to do today? It's your day off." and Bellamy already knows how he wants to spent his day off.

 

"Hmmm." he pretends that he is thinking, "Do you have any plans?"

 

"No... Not really. I was thinking-"

 

"Good." Bellamy stops her, "Because I have plans for you." and he can imagine Clarke smiling at herself.

 

"And am I allowed to know what I'm going to do today?" she asks.

 

"You will find out once you're here." Bellamy says and walks to the kitchen, cleaning up with one hand.

 

"Can't you tell me from here?" Clarke knows that he won't change his mind, so she stands up from her bed and goes to get dressed.

 

"Nope, I'm waiting princess-"

 

"Don't call me pri-"

 

"Whatever!" he cuts her off and hangs up the phone.

 

"Bell?" Clarke asks, Bellamy already gone. She threw her phone on her desk and turns back to her wardrobe.

 

* * *

It's just five minutes after Bellamy finished cleaning up the house when Clarke knocked his door.

 

He stands up from the couch and makes his way to the door when he realizes he doesn't have a shirt on. He stops for a moment but then he keeps walking. "Who cares? It's my day off!"

 

Clarke raises her hand to hit the door a second time but the door opened and suddenly she was lifted from the floor, Bellamy's strong hands around her torso and carried her inside, closing the door behind them with his heel.

 

"Wow, Bellamy-" Clarke tries but Bellamy's lips cut her words with a kiss. She doesn't complain about it.

 

They break the kiss for a breath, Bellamy still holding her up, and she wraps her arms around his neck, resting her forehead to his.

 

"I'm happy to see you too, Bell." she whispers and Bellamy kisses her chin. "Would you like to let me down Bell? You're crushing me and I can't breathe."

 

Bellamy makes a sad face and finally let her down. Clarke smiles at him and pat his bare chest, "Put a shirt on, Blake." and turns to the couch, throwing her jacket on it.

 

"So? What are we going to do today?" she asks and claps her hands while walking back to Bellamy.

 

"Well," he starts and takes Clarke's hand to his, "You know I love two things in this word." he continues and Clarke look at him confused.

 

"Go on..." she encourage him and Bellamy smiles, "I love you and-"

 

"Awesome! We're going to spent time with O? Bell, that's great! It's been so long since we had a fun day with O-" Bellamy's finger on her lips made her stop.

 

"I was going to say video games, Clarke." Bellamy says and Clarke's smile fades away.

 

"You love video games more than your sister? Bell you should-" again Bellamy's finger on her lips cut her off.

 

"Let's start again, okay?" he hold his finger still, "I'm in love with two things in this word," he takes off his finger, "With you and video games."

 

Clarke is smiling at his confession. They really don’t tell each other that they love them, because both of them are that kind of person. They say it only on special occasions and that makes Clarke smile again.

 

"And what does that have to do with- oh no Bell! Please don't! I don't want to play video games! I suck at video games!" she says and fold her hands to her chest.

 

Bellamy stares at her, an eye battle goes on and as always he loses. "Come on, princess." and moves to hold her but Clarke slaps his hands away.

 

"What did you call me?!"

 

"Clarke- I mean Clarke! Come on! I promise you pri- Clarke. It's going to be fun!" and takes another step towards her. This time she let him hold her.

 

"I never heard any princess playing video games." Clarke says against his chest.

 

Bellamy laughs and pushes Clarke gently away from him. "That's what we're going to do, Clarke. You will play with me video games and I won't call you princess again-" Clarke doesn't waste time to think about it.

 

"Okay. Deal! "

 

"For today only," Bellamy finishes and before Clarke could say anything or argue he says, "Great! We have a deal!" and laughs at Clarke's angry face.

 

"I hate you Blake!" she says between her teeth and goes to the kitchen.

 

Bellamy from the other side goes to the living room to prepare the field. He connects his console to the TV and waits for it to open while searching his collection of games to find his favorite one.

 

By the time he finds the game he was looking, Clarke is back with two glasses of orange juice. She places them on the coffee table between the TV and the couch, watching Bellamy fighting with the television and his console.

 

"Have you done this before?" she teases him, taking a sip from her glass.

 

Bellamy turns and glares at her, then back to the console. He has to hit it twice to take the CD in and then takes two controls, giving one to Clarke.

 

The one that Clarke is now holding is still connected to the console and Clarke look at him. "Don't look at me like that." he says and push passes her, sitting on the couch. "Yours it's out of batteries." he explains and Clarke walks to sit next to him only to be stopped by the wire that connects her control with the console.

 

"It's not that long prins-" she glares at him, "Clarke." he corrects it, "Here," he takes one pillow and place it on the floor between his legs, "I think it reaches here." and Clarke glares at him again, staying still.

 

"And why can't you have this one and I take yours?" she asks and stretches her hand to him.

 

Bellamy slaps her hand and hides his control behind his back, "Because this one is mine!" he explains, "It has a 'B' on it! See..." he brings it back and let Clarke look at it only for a second.

 

"Okay Bell. I see... You're afraid you're going to lose so you give me this one." she nods to the controller   in her hand, "to make me weaker."

 

Bellamy only laughs, "Me? I'm going to lose to you?" he laughs again and Clarke just stares at him, "Clarke, we're going to play my favorite game... There is no way I'm losing to you."

 

"You put me to play your favorite game, that I'm sure you have spent days over days playing with Lincoln and the others, when it's my first time to play a game ever?" she shakes her head, "How low are you going to fall Blake to protect your dignity?" she says playfully and Bellamy laughs.

 

"Whatever." he says and pats the space between his legs, "Are you going to sit Clarke? We don't have all day..."

 

"Actually we have all day." she says and sits on the pillow, between his legs.

 

"Firstly, I didn't realize you wanted to play all day, and secondly, I will spend half of our day teaching you how to drive, so let's get started." he says and leans down above her, one hand to each side of her head and holds his control right in front of her.

 

"Drive?" she look behind her and Bellamy smiles, "It's Mario Cart my love." and give a quickly kiss on top of her head.

 

First he plays one round alone, to teach her how it works. He doesn't bother to give any of his tips and secrets. Clarke looks from his hands in front of her to the TV and then back to his hands, pushing and turning and pushing again like crazy.

 

Once he is finished the round, Bellamy falls back to the couch and Clarke smiles, "Bell?"

 

"Hmm?" he answers.

 

"I heard that if a boy teaches a girl how to play a game, she means a lot to him." she stops for a moment and when he doesn't say anything she continues, "Is it true?"

 

Clarke can't see him smile behind her because she chose to stare at the floor. "If there is a small, even the tiniest chance to spend the rest of my life with you, I will have to teach you how to play these games before you're too old to learn new things."

 

That doesn't quiet answer her question but Clarke doesn't care because now her mind is fantasizing how her life could be if they spent the rest of their life together, have kids and grandkids and maybe a dog and a cat… She smiles too.

 

"And that's why I have to teach you how to play now!" he says and leans forward again. "Do you even remember one thing I told you?"

 

Clarke lifts an eyebrow at him and takes hold of her controller "I'm ready for you Blake. Bring it on."

 

The first time he loses, he doesn't say anything, neither does Clarke.

 

The second time, he falls back to the couch, pulling his hair hard without Clarke noticing him. Well that's because she is laughing at him.

 

But the third time was too much for him to handle. He throws his controller on the floor and buries his face into his palms, elbows leaning on Clarke's shoulder and his chin resting on top of her head, which is shaking because she laughing at him. Again!

 

"It's not fair! My car went off the road three times!" he says between his hands.

 

"Actually, you sent it off the road-" she feels Bellamy lifting from her and she is sure his eyes are burning her hair from his anger. She wants to laugh again but she holds it.

 

And then she takes her serious face and turns to kneel in front of him. She takes his hands in hers and smiles. "Don't worry Bell. I'll still love you even if you can't beat me in this game." and she can barely hold her laughter when she sees his face.

 

It's something between anger and disappoint. It's look like anger though.

 

"Let's play another round." she smiles and takes her seat again, "Maybe this time you beat me. Maybe four is your lucky number." she stares at the screen because if she looks at him she is sure she is going to laugh.

 

"No."

 

"No?" she turns to look at him confused. "I thought you liked-"

 

"I do like it, princess." Clarke wants to hit him from calling her that but she doesn't, she let it pass this time, "But we can't play more." he look at her.

 

"Why?" she asks and a moment later she follows Bellamy's eyes that lead to the middle of the hallway, his controller broken in half, and Clarke just can't hold herself from laughing. Bellamy laughs with her.

 

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asks, resting his wrists on her shoulder, "Buy lunch... well, a new controller for me and come back to take my revenge?"

 

Clarke, with one move, sits on top of him and leans down to kiss him. "Whatever you want. It's your day off, not mine."

 

When they come back and play the fourth round, Bellamy wins but he will never know if Clarke let him win because they left the living room and went to his bedroom. They actually had all day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you thing? Now I really want a fanart where Bellamy and Clarke play video games like that... You know... Bellamy sitting on the couch and Clarke sitting on the floor between Bellamy's legs... God, I keep doing this to me?! See you soon guys!


	15. Burn Down The Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promp: A modern au breakup fic where they're both wrecked but eventually get back together with some helpful meddling from their delinquent friends ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how it happened... It just happened. I was going for a smaller story but this turned out almost 4.000 words. Enjoy it!

**Octavia POV**

 

"We got this guys, okay?" Octavia says while stepping out of Miller's car. She, Lincoln and Miller start walking towards the apartment block door.

 

"Are you sure you want to do this, guys?" Lincoln asks and opens the door for them. "I mean-"

 

"Yes! I can't stand Clarke staying inside another night with the 'I have to study O' excuse! She goes out only when she has to go to the University or Super Market." Octavia cuts him off.

 

"Bellamy too,”   We have to ask him 25 times to come with us out for the night. He is a whole new Bellamy after the break up." Miller agrees and the three of them stepped inside the elevator.

 

"Well, Bellamy now has a date. We shouldn't-"

 

"He has a date because he lost the bet. If I hadn't forced him to talk to that girl he wouldn't have a date tonight." Miller cut Lincoln off too.

 

"Lincoln, if you don't want to help, fine." Octavia says and take her keys from her pocket, "Go and wait in our apartment. Clarke is out, buying things... I don't know what." and hands him the keys.

 

Lincoln thinks about it for a moment but then he pushes Octavia's hand back. "Okay. I'll help. But if he finds out, I wasn't part of this. Okay? He hates me already that I'm with you. I don't want him to have another reason to kill me in my sleep."  He explains, and both Miller and Octavia nods.

 

Octavia is the one who knocks on Bellamy's door. And a moment later Bellamy answers.

 

"Hey guys." he says and steps back for them to come in.

 

"Hello, big brother." Octavia kisses Bellamy's cheek and start searching for Bellamy's phone, insignia.

 

Bellamy closes the door once everyone is inside and stares at the three of them, "And what brings you here?"

 

"Me." Miller steps forward. "I want to borrow a t-shirt of yours." he lies and walks towards Bellamy's bedroom. When he realizes that Bellamy is not following him he turns, "Bell I know you 5 years now but that doesn't mean I know where you keep your clothes. Are you coming?" Miller said and luckily Bellamy follows him to the other room.

 

Meanwhile, Octavia found Bellamy's phone on the coffee table in front of the couch. When Bellamy and Miller left the room Octavia sprints to his phone and starts searching his messages.

 

"Here, I found it!" she whispers and motion Lincoln to come next to her. "Write down this number." he pointed at 'Mel' contact's number and Lincoln takes his phone out.

 

"Great." Octavia takes Bellamy's phone from Lincolns hand again and start typing a new message from her phone.

 

**Hey! Mel. Look, I got sick and went to my sister. I forgot to bring my phone with me, but anyway, I think it was out of battery too. I will text you tomorrow if I'm better. This is my sister's number. Call here... if you need anything... See you.**

 

"And what if she calls him anyway or come to your apartment?" Lincoln asks.

 

"Well, that's why I'm going to delete her number. He doesn't answer unknown numbers and I don't think he told her where I live." Octavia says and turns to Bellamy's phone.

 

Lincoln doesn't say anything. He watches as she change Lincoln's number name to 'Mel' and then deletes Mel's number. "If she calls you today, don't pick it up, okay?"

 

"O..." Lincoln wants to protest but he doesn't say anything else.

 

"Please. Believe me... I'm doing this for both of them." Octavia says and place Bellamy's phone back where she found it.

 

A moment later Bellamy and Miller walk back to the living room. "Hope it's your lucky night man. This shirt is a woman magnet." Bellamy says and places a hand on Miller's shoulder.

 

"I know man. That's why I wanted to borrow it." Miller says and stares at Octavia. She nods.

 

"Well. We should go." she says and smile at Bellamy, "What are you planning to cook her tonight?"

 

"I don't know..." he says, "I haven't decided yet."

 

"Okay but there is no way I'm letting you cook alone. You're going to burn all the town alive." she says and everyone except Bellamy laughs "I could come and help you but I don't know how to cook either."

 

"You're lucky you have Clarke and you don't starve or eat street food every day." Miller comments as it was planned.

 

"Yeah, I know how to choose room- Clarke!" Octavia shouts, "I will tell Clarke to come and help you with cooking!" and smiles.

 

"Wait O. Don't- you don't have to- she- she was my girlfriend- you can't ask her to cook for my new date- it will be-"

 

"Awkward? Why? I thought you two agreed to stay friends." Octavia says and opens the door.

 

"Octavia... please..." Bellamy begs

 

"I will send her in an hour from now." Octavia was already walking to her apartment with Miller and Lincoln behind her, leaving Bellamy standing in the middle of his living room alone and staring at the open door.

 

Clarke and Octavia live two floors above Bellamy, in a smaller apartment. Octavia usually takes the stairs but this time they take the elevator.

 

"You did it?" Miler whispers and Octavia hugged him tight. A smile spreads across both of their faces. "Good."

 

When Octavia opens the door, she finds Clarke lying on the couch, watching a movie on TV.

 

"Hey there." the younger Blake smiles at her friend and lifts her legs to sit on the couch too.

 

"Hey, Clarke,” Miller and Lincoln said and sat down on the other couch.

 

"How you doing guys?" Clarke asks and lifted herself to her elbows.

 

"Good..." Lincoln answers for both of them. "What are you watching?"

 

"Mission Impossible 2" Clarke says and falls back again.

 

"Not again!” Octavia yells, "It's the third time you watch this movie with week."

 

"It's my favorite movie, okay?!" Clarke says angry.

 

"It's Bellamy's favorite movie too I think." Miller says but this one wasn't planned. Octavia secretly smiles at him.

 

"I know." is all Clarke says. If you listen carefully you can hear the crack in her voice when she speaks about Bellamy after their break up.

 

"Well." Octavia says some minutes later. "I think Lincoln and Miller are going to leave now so I can start getting dressed, right?" she eyes Miller and they nod.

 

"Okay, see you in an hour." Lincoln and Miller kissed Octavia goodbye and left the two girls alone.

 

Octavia walks back to Clarke and stare at her, folding her hands against her chest.

 

"What?”  Clarke said angrily.

 

"Nothing!” she said, "I'm just trying to help you and you-"

 

"I don't want you to help me, O!  I don't have anything that I need help to get over!"  Clarke stands up now, walking to her room.

 

"I know." Octavia says quietly and Clarke turns her attention back to her.

 

"Then stop." Clarke only says, waiting for Octavia to say something. When she doesn't, she starts walking back to her room.

 

"I can't stop caring about you, Clarke." Octavia admits and Clarke stops. "Because I care about you I'm doing this."

 

"You're doing what?" Clarke asks a moment later.

 

"I told Bellamy you will go and help him cook for his date." she finally meets Clarke's eyes and sees the hurt in them.

 

"Bellamy has a date?" Clarke says, her voice something more than a whisper.

 

"Yes. A girl he met last night." Octavia explains, "If you care about him you should let him go, Clarke. He moved on. Help him take the last step."

 

Clarke now stares at the floor, battling her tears that want to come out. "I can't." she says finally.

 

"Clarke," her friend whispers and the space between them disappears, "It will help you too... let go..." she says and Clarke can't hold her tears any more. Octavia reaches for her best friend and hug her tight while she cries and sobs.

 

"Cry, let it out, Clarke. It will help you." but Octavia doesn't know what else to do. She hadn't seen Clarke so broken since they first met three years ago.

 

First she was her brother's girlfriend, then her friend. It didn't take long for them to become best friends and after that became roommates. And now with a broken brother and a broken best friend she is not sure how the three of them are going to get over it.

 

She doesn't know what she will do it they ask her to choose between Bellamy and Clarke. They have the same place in her heart.

 

Finally Clarke stops crying and wipe her tears away with the back of her hand. Octavia stroke her cheek and smiles at her. "So?"

 

"So," Clarke smiles too, "I won't let Bellamy burn down the town, O."

 

* * *

**Clarke POV**

 

Clarke is staring at Bellamy's door for at least five minutes now. She can't bring herself to knock on the door. She's not sure she wants to. She does it anyway.

 

Bellamy is there in a second, opening the door for her.

 

"Hi." she says not sure what else to say. They haven't seen each other for a month.

 

"Hi." Bellamy says too, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

They stare at each other for a moment, eyes locked in silence. "Can, uh, can I come in?" Clarke speaks first.

 

Bellamy nods his head and takes a step back, "Of course. I- I'm sorry I just-" he stops himself not knowing what else he needs to say.

 

Clarke smiles and walks in, Bellamy closes the door behind her.

 

"So..." she has so many questions she wants to ask him. How is he doing? What is he eating now? How is his job going? But mostly who the hell is the girl he is going to cook for tonight. She doesn't ask anything.

 

"So... You're here to save the town again, princess?" he is the first to tries to break the ice. Clarke can't hold her smile when she hears her nickname from his mouth after one month of nothing.

 

She punches his arm like she did when they were together and push passes him going to the kitchen. "Of course, I won't let you burn my apartment Blake." and Bellamy can't hold his smile too because she only calls him by his last name when they teases each other. It feels good to be in that place again.

 

"Good." he answers and follows her to the kitchen.

 

"What am I going to cook?" she asks and meet his eyes for the first time in a month.

 

"Hey!" he stops in front of her, "You mean what we are going to cook."

 

"Yeah, like always." she says and turns to the fridge.

 

"Hey! I always helped you cook!" he runs and stops behind the fridge door, staring at Clarke while she was scanning the inside of it.

 

"Whatever Blake." she closes the door and walks back to the counter, Bellamy follows her again. She lifts herself on her tip toes and grabs the book with recipes Bellamy gifted her when she moved in with Octavia. She left it here because she was always cooking at Bellamy's.

 

She opens it and starts flipping the pages. Bellamy comes from behind and watches the recipes above her shoulder on his tip toes. But he loses his balance and fall on top of Clarke, crushing her between him and the counter.

 

"Sorry." he says and his hands immediately lift his self by pushing his body away from the counter and Clarke. Once he is on his feet Bellamy kisses the top of Clarke's head and steps back.

 

They both freeze. He didn't mean to do it. He doesn't know why he did it. It just happened. It's something he was doing all the time. But now they are not together and Clarke doesn't know how to handle it.

 

"Oh, ah, Clarke, I'm sorry." Bellamy apologize and they both know it's not because he crushed her, "I didn't m-"

 

"It's, okay, Bellamy." Clarke stops him because when he calls her by her name it does something to her stomach and she doesn't want to feel now. Not ever again.

 

"We should start. What time is-"

 

"Mel."

 

"Mel is going to be here?

 

Bellamy looked at the clock above the door and turns to Clarke again, "Three hours."

 

"Good. We have plenty of time. We are going to do this." she points to a recipe in the book and Bellamy smiles.

 

She was guiding him all the time, asking him to do the simplest thing and again he messed it up. They end up laughing at each other.

 

It was like when they were together and it felt so good. Clarke thinks it's the best way to say goodbye. Maybe after tonight she will be able to get over it. Get over Bellamy.

 

Once they are finished with the dinner, Bellamy let Clarke laid a romantic table for two. Well she knows every corner of his house and it's not hard to find what she wants.

 

When she finishes with the table Clarke stares at Bellamy and fight her tears once again. This is their goodbye. This is a goodbye to their relationship. This is a goodbye to their past.

 

Bellamy smiles at her and takes a step closer to her. "Thank you." he whispers, "For everything." and without thinking about it he hugs Clarke.

 

Clarke doesn't move or push him away. She allows him and maybe herself too to feel the warmth of the one person who made her happy after her father's death. To touch Bellamy, for one last time.

 

Then she walks away and once she is inside her bedroom, she let her tears roll down her cheeks.

 

* * *

**Bellamy POV**

 

Mel is going to be there in 10 minutes. Bellamy feels nothing. No excitement, he is not happy either, nothing. He plays it over in his mind, the last hour with Clarke. He had forgotten how beautiful she is. He missed her blonde hair all around him. He missed her.

 

He shook his head. He has to stop thinking about her. Because when he thinks about how in love he was with Clarke his whole body hurts because he won't feel her skin against him again, or her hair in his mouth or her punch on his shoulder.

 

He lost her and it's his fault. Now he has to live with it.

 

The time passed and Mel is half an hour late. He checks his phone, maybe she cancel it while he was cooking with Clarke and was too happy to bother looking at his phone. But, there is nothing.

 

She is one hour late and Bellamy is lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling. The smell of the delicious dinner Clarke cooked for him is digging his empty stomach but he can't eat it.

 

It doesn't take him long after that to realize that Mel is not coming for dinner, that Clarke cooking all this food for nothing and now he is going to spend another night inside, eating alone in a romantically decorated table.

 

But he doesn't want to eat alone. He is sick of eating alone. He decides he won't eat dinner alone tonight.

 

He had just changed into his pajamas when Octavia calls.

 

"Hi." Bellamy picks it up.

 

"Hey! Brother. I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Octavia says even though she knows nothing is happening.

 

"She didn't come, O." Bellamy says coldly.

 

"What?" Octavia fights her laughter. He can't know or everything was for nothing.

 

"You heard me O, she didn't come."

 

"Oh Bell, I'm sorry." she says a moment later, "What are you going to do now?"

 

"I don't know. I'm in my pajamas right now. Probably I'm going to put a documentary on and sleep on the couch." he let a breath out and falls back to the couch.

 

"What? Are you kidding me? What about the food? You're going to trash it?"

 

"I'm not hungry O, and if I hear right you're in a bar now, so I don't have anyone to eat with. You can come and pick it up tomorrow if you want. It smells delicious."

 

"Well... I'm going to say something but I want you to promise me you won't kill me when I come back okay?"

 

"Okay..." Bellamy agrees hesitantly.

 

"Clarke is home now. She said she had to study and you know that when she studies she doesn't spend time on eating. Plus, she did help you cook."

 

Bellamy held his breath. He doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know if it's good idea or not. Maybe Octavia is right. And it will be just a dinner anyway... He is sure Clarke didn't eat anything probably all day and he always hated it when she was doing that.

 

"Okay. I will think about it." he only answers, "Have fun and don't drink too much, okay?"

 

"Noted brother, hope you have a nice night too." she teases him and Bellamy hears her say "Call her." before he hangs up on her.

 

He stares at his phone for at least five minutes. His brain is not sure if it's a good idea but his hears it yelling her name. He decides to call.

 

"Clarke?" Bellamy asks once she picks up her phone.

 

"Hmm?" she hums from the other side of the line.

 

"Umm, were you sleeping?" he asked.

 

"It looks like... I was studying." she stands up from her desk chair. "Is everything okay Bellamy? Is O okay? Weren't you supposed to-"

 

"She didn't come." Bellamy cuts her off and then looks up to the ceiling.

 

"I'm sorry Bell." and Bellamy had never felt more awkward than now.

 

"Well. The food is still waiting for someone to eat it..." he is sure Clarke can hear his heart pounding in his chest. "I was wondering... Because I know when you are studying you forget to eat... if you would like to come and eat with me. You worked so hard to cook it and I don't feel like trashing it..." and waits for Clarke to say something. He hears her breath but she doesn't say anything, "Clarke?"

 

"Yeah?" she responds immediately.

 

"Are you coming?" he asks again.

 

"Yes- I mean I'm hungry so- and I know how great a cooker I am so- I'll be there in five." she says with one breath.

 

Bellamy wants to laugh but he holds its, "And Clarke, you don't have to wear anything good. I'm in my pajamas and they feel good to take them off now."

 

He heard Clarke laugh and he swears it the greatest thing he heard in last months. "Good, make it two then." and Clarke hangs up.

 

* * *

 

**Clarke POV**

 

Clarke is knocking on Bellamy's door for a second time today. It feels so weird after a month apart. Maybe it's too much to handle it. She knocks on the door anyway.

 

Bellamy was there to answer in a second and Clarke can't help but smile.

 

"Hi." it still feels awkward to be in the same room. But, the awkwardly is better than before.  

 

"Hi." Bellamy says again and this time steps back without having her ask. "I'm happy you came."

 

"I'm happy you have food- I mean- I'm sorry Mel didn't come." she walks in, rubbing one palm to her other arm, "She doesn't know what she is losing." she adds and Bellamy smiles, "I mean my food Blake." and both laugh.

 

"Of course," Bellamy says between his laughter and they walk towards the table.

 

They sit on each side of the table, were the plates are. Bellamy had taken off the rose Clarke had put as well as the candles.

 

They eat in silence. They have only small conversations. Clarke wants to believe it's because the food is too good to be true. But it's not because of it, even though the food is good enough.

 

Bellamy sees Clarke smile at herself and can't help but to ask why, "What is it?" he asks and Clarke shook her head, "What? I have something on my face?"

 

"No, stop it!" Clarke says and breaks out laughing, covering her mouth with a hand and stares at the floor.

 

"Tell me Clarke! Please!" Bellamy begs.

 

"I remembered our second date and-"

 

"Oh! My God! When I-"

 

"Yes, yes! I still remember your face Bellamy."

 

"I still- I still remember your face when-"

 

"It was so funny Bell!" Clarke's eyes light up and her heart is spinning because they may not be together again but their memories can't change and the three years Clarke spent with Bellamy by her side were the best till now.

 

And after that, silence covers the room again. They returned to their dinner, not talking.

 

"You called me Bell two times you know..." he hesitates.

 

"Bellamy please-"

 

"You know..." Bellamy continues, "I missed this. I missed us." he says but he doesn't dare to look at her eyes.

 

"Bellamy-"

 

"No please, Clarke. Let me say something okay?" and he finally turns to her. She nods.

 

"I missed us. I missed you. I missed your gold hair and I missed your blue eyes and your voice when you wake up next to me, I missed everything about you, Clarke." tears coming from both of their eyes, not caring being weak in front of the other because they have been in this place too many times to count them. It's what lovers do. "I told you that after raising Octavia I don't want to have any kids and it's true. Not because I hate them after O but, I - I don't know! It seems too much for me to handle and I don't want to leave you alone to raise a child- not that I would do that but-" he stops, struggling to find the right words, "But I can't handle a life without you either." he finishes and a river of tears rolls on Clarke's cheeks. "If kid’s is what makes you happy, then, I say, go for it! Now that I'm rethinking it, I really want a small golden head waking me up in the middle of the night or to comes home crying and I promise her that everything will be okay and I will kill whoever hurt her and call me daddy- Clarke please, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I- I want you back- I want you in my life again because it's not the same without you because you are part of my life even if I like it or not. Please give me a second chance." it was Bellamy who had lost his words and Clarke thinks how adorable he looks when he is... lost?

 

"Okay." she says and wipes her tears.

 

"Okay?" Bellamy's smile reaches his ears and his tears cross his mouth only to drop from his chin.

 

"Okay. I give you a second chance. But with one condition."

 

"Everything you want, just don't ask me to be a parent in one year from now. We have to talk things out first."

 

Clarke laughs at his stupid joke, "Shit! You got me!" she jokes too and Bellamy's smile reaches even farther if it's possible.

 

"I'm all ears princess." he crosses his hands against his chest, leaning to the back of his chair.

 

"Second chance means second first date... So-"

 

"Tomorrow night. At 9 pm. Is it okay?" he is already running a million places and restaurants he could take but he already knows the perfect place.

 

Clarke thinks about it for a moment, "I think it's good."

  
_'Then, Raven's Art Gallery it is'_  Bellamy thinks and he has to spent the next day reading about art again to impress her. Just like their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy having prompts to write. Sent me your on my tumblr page:  
> http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> See you soon!


	16. A Red Light Is All We Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A modern au where they're best friends and then one of them starts dating someone else and the other gets jealous? With mutual pining please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I didn't ment to come to this... But I'm happy with it. Hope you like it too...

Bellamy is lying on the couch when Clarke opens the door. He lifts himself to his elbows and let the blanket he is covered with up to his chin falls to the side.

 

"Hey, there”.  Clarke says and places her keys in the case they have by the door.

 

"Hi." he says and forces a smile.

 

Clarke lets her gym bag fall from her shoulder and takes her jacket off. "How're you?" she asks and walks towards him.

 

"Better?" he tries to sit up but Clarke is already by his side, placing her palm to his forehead.

 

"You're still hot." she stares at him.

 

"A hot guy doesn't stop being hot when he's sick." he jokes and Clarke laughs.

 

"Well, I never met a hot guy and saw him when he is sick, so-"

 

"Fuck you, princess." Bellamy uses her nick name because he knows how she hates it.

 

Clarke stands up and walks towards the kitchen, Bellamy follows behind, holding the blanket tight around his shoulders.

 

"I'm going to make you some soup." she breaks the silence and turns to Bellamy who is sitting on the kitchen table.

 

"I thought you hated soup." Bellamy knows her well after three years living with her. He knows what his roommate likes and what not.

 

"I didn't say I will eat with you. I will go buy something. I'm not in a mood to cook two different foods." she admits and walks towards him.

 

Bellamy feels so cold right now, but he doesn't say anything. He has been alone two days now and it's really boring. He is happy when she comes back home because they talk. Not that he likes being around her anyway.

 

"Jesus, Bellamy! You’re shivering!" she says and strokes his sides with both hands. "Go to your bed, I will bring your soup there."

 

"Clarke-"

 

"Now!" she commands and Bellamy knows he can't fight her on this.

 

"Fine..." Clarke takes a step back and Bellamy jumps from the table and goes to his room.

 

Bellamy lie down on his bed for ten minutes when Clarke knocks on his door. He knows because for ten minutes he stares at the clock, his eyes followed the arrows making their circles. That's how bored he was.

 

"Hope, you're dressed because I'm coming in." she says from the other side of the door and before Bellamy could say anything, Clarke opens the door. "Good." she whispers when she sees him buried under his blanket.

 

"Is the soup ready? I'm not going to eat a soup made in ten-"

 

"Shut up Bellamy. It's not the soup. I brought you something for the fever to go down." and Bellamy spots a bottle and a spoon in Clarke's hand.

 

Bellamy drinks one and a half spoon of it and then Clarke places it on his desk. She turns and sits crossed legs on his bed, Bellamy leaning against the bed's head.

 

"What's up with you? You haven’t dropped your smile since you came in." he can't hold himself any longer from asking.

 

"I met a guy today at the gym." and Bellamy felt a little pain in his heart. He is always the only one who makes her smile.

 

"Really?" he asks, turning to stare at the lamp, not be able to look at Clarke.

 

"No, I'm just messing with you- You're surprised?"

 

"No, that's not what I meant." he stops himself before say anything silly. "So, what's his name?" like he cares...

 

"Troy." Clarke says a moment later.

 

Bellamy didn't say anything else. He didn't know what to say actually.

 

"We're going for dinner tonight." Clarke continues when she realizes he won't say anything else.

 

"Oh, really?"

 

"Aha." Clarke stares at him. "Why are you acting like this Bellamy? Are you jealous because I have a date and you're stuck here?" she teases him and pushes herself closer to him.

 

"No? I was just hoping we would spend the night watching a movie or something. I'm really bored all day alone." he tries to hide his sadness but is he really jealous of Clarke dating some guy she met at the gym?

 

"Sorry, buddy, but you shouldn't have gotten yourself sick. You would have made my life easier too." she pats his legs and stands up. "But no! Clarke now has to cook soup for her stupid, sick and acting-like-a-baby roommate." she adds and Bellamy laughs.

 

"First of all I didn't ask you to make me any soup and I'm just kind enough to accept your offer. Secondly, it's not like a wanted to get sick and thirdly, I'm not acting like a baby."

 

"Whatever, Blake." Clarke says and walks towards the door. "Take a nap. I will wake you up when the soup is ready." and she leaves the room.

 

* * *

 

Bellamy is watching one of his favorite tv shows when he hears laughs from the hallway. First he thinks that it's Raven and Wick, the couple from the other apartment on their floor. But then, he hears keys and their door opens, revealing Clarke and a guy behind her.

 

He watches her till she meets his eyes and reads his questioning face.

 

"Oh, and this is my sick roommate." she tells the guy behind her and he waves his hand. Before Bellamy could say anything Clarke continues, "Bellamy, this is Troy. The-"

 

"I know." Bellamy cuts her off only to continue with, "I hope you're not planning on having sex while your sick roommate is trying to sleep in the next room."

 

It was meant to be taken as joke, but neither Clarke, nor Bellamy laughed. She just glared at him and went to the room.Bellamy stands up, leaving his blanket half on the couch half on the floor and makes his way toward the much bigger man.

 

Bellamy doesn't say anything but Troy does. "Actually we're going to my apartment for this." and Bellamy doesn’t know if it's a joke or he is telling the truth.

 

He fakes a laugh that is followed with Troy's laugh. Then he says, "Give us a moment."  and leaves Troy alone in the living room and goes to find Clarke.

 

He finds her, searching for her gym bag in the room. He steps in and closes the door behind him.

 

"Why you bring him here?" he whispers and sits on Clarke's bed, next to her.

 

"I forgot to give him back his headphones that I borrowed today to hear music while working out." she says and keep searching for them.

 

"You could have taken mine. You already use them a lot more than me." he comments but Clarke doesn't bother to look at him.

 

"Well, I didn't and now I have to give him his headphones back. And then we're going to leave you alone. Don't worry." she tells him like this is his problem.

 

"He wants to have sex with you." Bellamy whispers without thinking and that makes Clarke look at him.

 

"I was kidding when-"

 

"He told me." Bellamy cuts her off.

 

Clarke stares at him for a moment before she says, "Okay. I don't know why he would tell you that but we're just going to watch a movie. If we end up in his bed, I won't mind."

 

"So, you want to see a movie with a guy you just met today and not with your forever friend and three years roommate?" he was really angry at her.

 

"It's not the same Bellamy! And you know it. He asked me and I didn't want to turn him off. I just said yes."

 

"Clarke, I don't like him." he finally says what he wanted to tell her five minutes ago.

 

"Well, you're not the one who is going out with him, so-"

 

"He is so much bigger than you. You look really tiny in front of him. Are you sure you want to go to his house when you just met him? I can go to my bedroom and you can stay here watch a movie. I promise, it will be like I'm not here."

 

"I thought you're not okay with me having sex next to your room." she points out.

 

"So, you're planning to have sex with him." Bellamy says in less than a second.

 

"What? No. I-" she stops herself. "Look. Troy is the first guy that got my attention after what happened with Lexa and I really want to try things out but I don't understand why you don't want me to be happy."

 

Her words pained him. Is this really what she believes? That he doesn't want her to see her happy again?

 

"You can't believe than Clarke! I was the one that was picking up your pieces after Lexa. I would do anything if it means you're going to be happy! And that's why I tell you that this guy won't make you happy. He just wants to f-"

 

"Shut up, Bellamy! Okay? Enough!" she shouts at him and he can see tears forming in her eyes. Bellamy places a hand on her back and she lets him.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you. I just want the best for you." he whispers and she turns to hug him.

 

"I know." she says against his chest. They stay like that for a minute or two and then she stands up. "He said that he lives ten minutes from here. When we get there, I will text you his address and the floor." she says, "I'm so unlucky with my love life that I think you're right. If I'm not back by tomorrow morning, come to my rescue. Okay?" she smiles.

 

"You don't have to go if you're scared, you know. I can scare him off and make sure he doesn't even look at you again." he stands up too, stepping between her and the door.

 

Clarke laughs and bends down to take the headphones from the side pocket where she just saw them in. "You don't have to. I just want to try again." she says and push passes him.

 

Bellamy grabs her elbow gently, stopping her and she turns to him. "Thank you. For trusting me on this." he says and let go of her hand.

 

"Thank you for caring about me so much." she says back and leaves the room.

 

Bellamy stays in her room till he hears the door close behind them and lets out the breath his was holding the moment she came here with another man.

 

* * *

 

He is making breakfast when she walks back in their apartment. He smiled when ten minutes after she left, he got a text from her with Troy's address.

 

It's was 9:30 and he was already thinking that something went wrong and he should probably go search for her and then he hears her voice calling him and he can't feel anything but relief.

 

"Bellamy, what happened to you? You look like a zombie." she says when she founds him in the kitchen.

 

"Well, I might be one." he says and Clarke is by his side in a minute, placing a hand on his forehead.

 

"You're hot. Hotter than yesterday." she says and Bellamy can't hold himself.

 

"He was that bad?" he asks and Clarke stares at him. She doesn't get it. "If you find me hotter than I was yesterday-"

 

"Why do I even worry about you." she asks and walks towards the door again.

 

"Because you love me." he calls but Clarke ignores him.

 

Bellamy takes the mug of tea he had already made and follows her to the living room. Once he is sitting next to her she turns to look at him.

 

"Really, how do you managed to get worst when you sleep all day?" she asks.

 

"I couldn't sleep." he simply says.

 

"You couldn't sleep or you didn't want to sleep?" she asks although they both know the answer. He doesn't say anything but you can't tell the same for Clarke.

 

"If I knew you would have stayed awake all night, worrying about me... I wouldn't have gone. If you had told me you were thinking he was a killer or something I would have stayed." she admits, not daring to look in his eyes.

 

"I think I was pretty clear that I didn't want you to go with him last night. But anyway, what happened, happened. What is more important now is that you're home safe and sound. That is all I care about." he stands up and goes to the kitchen again. This time Clarke follows him.

 

"Go sit your ass down Bellamy. I will make breakfast." she pushes him off the counter and takes his place.

 

Bellamy smiles at her and then sits on the table again. "So... How was your night?" he asks curious.

 

"He was good." she teases him without looking back to him.

 

"So, you did had sex with him." he points and Clarke wants to laugh at her silly roommate and best friend. She doesn't. "I bet he is not as good as me." and he doesn't know why he said that.

 

He sees Clarke's shoulders tense and stops her moves in place. "Well, I guess we will never find out. Will we?"

 

He doesn't want to say it but he is sure that's what she wants to hear so he says it, "I don't think so."

 

"I go watch TV." he jumps down the table and steps behind her. He kisses the back of her head and says, "I'm happy that you found someone who makes you happy." and leaves her cooking.

 

* * *

 

They are together a month now and Bellamy doesn't know what to feel about this relationship. He is happy that Clarke is with someone and she is over Lexa and Finn but he doesn't like they guy who helps her.

 

He is waiting for Clarke to come home and watch together the new movie he bought today. But instead his phone is ringing because Clarke is calling.

 

He picks it up, "Where are you?"

 

"Hey, Bellamy." she says.

 

"You want pizza or crepes?" a voice says from Clarke's side and Bellamy is sure it's Troy.

 

"You're with him?" Bellamy asks, not trying to hide his anger. "I thought he was on a trip."

 

"He came back early to surprise me," she says and Bellamy is sure Troy is staring at her.

 

"He came back early to surprise me." Bellamy repeated her words making fun of them, quiet enough for Clarke not to hear it.

 

"What did you said? I can't hear you well Bellamy."

 

"Nothing. So, I guess our movie has to wait?"

 

"Oh no! We will just go to-"

 

"Save it Clarke! Have a nice night."

 

"Bellamy wait- Troy slow down, we have red light."

 

"Don't worry Clarke."

 

But before Bellamy could say anything he hears metal crashing metal and his heart stop. He hears weird noises and he stops breathing He wait, he wait for Clarke to say something. Even a scream or a cry is better than silence. But he hears nothing.

 

"Clarke?" he calls. "Clarke!" he tries again, "Clarke where are you? Clarke, say something! Clarke!"

 

He is trampling and he is wet in his sweat, he calls for her again and again. She doesn't respond.

 

He doesn't know where they were, where they were heading. Clarke was ready to tell him and he barked at her. If only he didn't stopped her. He would know where they were, he would have called an ambulance but now he can't.

 

He takes his car and drives himself. He doesn't know where is going to go. He knows she was at a cafe with Raven but he doesn't know where they were heading to. He drives to the cafe where she and Raven went.

 

Before he reaches the cafe Octavia calls him. He picks it up.

 

"What do you want Octavia!?" he shouts at her.

 

"Bellamy." she says.

 

"What?"

 

"Lincoln called me. Clarke had-"

 

"An accident? I know! I was talking with her when it happened. She is already at the hospital? Thank God. Do they have her? Is she okay?"

 

"I don't know. Lincoln was going in the surgery with her. Some metal piece dug its way into her stomach- I don't-"

 

"I will be there in five."

 

"I'm getting dress and coming too."

 

He is there in five minutes. He runs the hallway and asks a nurse where the surgeries are taking place.

 

He runs and runs till he reached the area he was looking for and finally stops. He hears voices from one of the rooms and looks inside. He spots her golden hair that is now mixed with blood and dirt and the doctors are working on her.

 

His throat closes and he can't believe that Clarke is inside that room. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to watch a movie together. Safe in their house. Not waiting in a hospital.

 

He tried to walk inside the surgery room but the doors are locked. He can't do that. He can't lose Clarke. He just has to hold her and everything will be okay. He is always there for her. They can't keep him out of this. They don't have the right.

 

Finally he gives up. He leans his back against the doors and slides down to sit on the floor, bringing his knees to his chest.

 

Octavia is by his side ten minutes later. He doesn't move. She whispers him that Clarke is a fighter and she will survive this but he can't believe her. He won't. Not till he take her out of here and get her to their home. The only place that she is safe is with him.

 

He hears someone coming. He can't stop himself from looking up. Now he can only see red. Troy is walking towards them. He had some bandages on his cheeks, forehead and arm. But he looks fine.

 

Bellamy sits up, glaring at him.

 

"How is she?" Troy asks.

 

Bellamy has enough. "Go away now! This is your fault! She is inside that room fighting to stay alive because of you! If you ever look at her again I will kill you!" he shouts, taking step after step towards him.

 

"Clarke is my girlfriend. I'm not goi-"

 

"She is not your girlfriend! Not after what you did to her! I won't let you touch her or talk to her again! Go now or I don't know what I'm going to do to you!" Bellamy pushed the stronger man away from Clarke.

 

Octavia is right behind him, trying to stop Bellamy before he does anything he will regret later. "Bellamy. Calm down. It's okay."

 

Bellamy snaps to her. "No, Octavia! It's not okay. It's his fault. He was running! He ran the red light!" Bellamy breaks down. He falls to his knees, burying his face to his palm. Octavia immediately follow him. She places a hand to his back and strokes it up and down.

 

"I can't- I can't lose her O. Not Clarke- I can't." Bellamy whispers between his sobs. "I- I told her to stay away from him. I- I- I should have tried harder."

 

Octavia brings her hand up and cups his face, making him look at her. "Look at me Bell." she said and Bellamy turns to her, his eyes red, "Clarke is going to be okay. She is a fighter. She is a survivor. You know it better than anyone." he nods and smiles. She is right. Clarke will survive this. She has to. Because if she doesn't, he will lose his mind. Clarke was always there to ground him. She made him the person he is now. He can't lose her.

 

"Lincoln is inside there with her. You trust him on this, don't you?" she smiles. Both Bellamy and Octavia know how good a doctor he is. He trusted him to date his sister a year ago and now he will trust him with Clarke's life.

 

"I trust him." Bellamy agrees and stands up. He wipes his tears away and turns to Troy. "You better leave before Lincoln gets her out of that room."

 

Troy doesn't move. He leans his shoulder against the wall and stares at the doors. Bellamy and Octavia take a seat right outside the doors.

 

An hour passed and no one came out to inform them of Clarke's condition. Bellamy was slowly losing his mind. He stood up two or three time, walking back and forth while the agony was eating him inside out.

 

Suddenly Lincoln walks outside and Bellamy rushed to his side. "Lincoln! How is she? What took you so long?!"

 

Lincoln places a hand to his shoulder and smiles, "Calm down Bellamy. She is alright. We will take her to a room now and wait till she wakes up to see if she is hurt somewhere else."

 

"Can I see her?" it's the second question Bellamy has in his mind.

 

"I'm sorry Bellamy. Only family members are allowed to see her till she wakes up." Bellamy can see that Lincoln doesn't like it but he can't do anything else.

 

"Lincoln, please. I'm her family! Just for a minute. I need to see her." Bellamy tries again.

 

"I'm sorry Bellamy. You can't."

 

"I'm her boyfriend. Can I see her?" Troy asks suddenly. Bellamy tries to calm himself but it's impossible.

 

"You are nothing to her!" he shouts and Lincoln grads his hand.

 

"If you do anything stupid the security will take you out. You will be able to see Clarke only when she goes home." he warned Bellamy and he relaxed. He wasn’t worth his time anymore. He only wants him out of Clarke's life.

 

"Do you know in what room they will take her?" the older Blake asks Lincoln, ignoring Troy's present.

 

"No, but you can ask someone in five minutes. I have to go." he says and walks away.

 

"Lincoln." Bellamy calls a moment later, "Thank you for saving Clarke's life." they smile at each other, "I knew I could trust you on that."

 

"Anytime Bellamy. But don't make it a family habit." he waves and turns towards a hallway.

 

* * *

 

They are waiting outside Clarke's room for three hours now. A nurse walked in but Bellamy stopped her and asked why she hasn’t woken up yet. He smiled when she said that it is okay and they don't have to worry. It must be the anesthesia.

 

He watched while she was writing down things about Clarke's state. Then she sat down next to Octavia and she hugged him again.

 

"Don't worry she will wake up soon." she whispers.

 

"Why is taking so long." he asks worried.

 

"Don't worry Bellamy. Lincoln has an eye on her and-" she doesn't finish her thought because the nurse comes out again with a smile to her face.

 

Both Bellamy and Troy jump up.

 

"Which of you is Bellamy?" she asks.

 

Bellamy takes a step forward, not bothering to hide his smile. "Is she okay?"

 

"She is awake. She is asking for you." the nurse says and Bellamy doesn't need anything else to hear. He push passes the nurse, kissing her cheek on his way, and rushes inside Clarke's room.

 

He hears Troy following him but the nurse stops him, "One at a time." she says and he hears nothing else because now he is inside.

 

Clarke turns her head to the side and stares at him. They smile at each other.

 

"Hey." he whispers and takes a chair next to Clarke's bed.

 

She gives him a broken "Hi." and smiles. Bellamy takes her hand to his and stokes it with his thumbs. He doesn't say anything, she doesn’t either. Bellamy studies her face.

 

So broken, so tired. She has some scratch on her forehead and right cheek. The rest of her body except her hands is covered by a blue blanket.

 

"You scared the hell out of me." he finally says and Clarke turn to face the other wall, not being able to look at Bellamy like that.

 

She manages an "I'm sorry." and nothing more.

 

"I don't want you to be sorry, Clarke." he says and she turns to him, "I- I just want you fucking safe. You don't deserve what happened to you but you keep walking to the wrong guys or girls and every time you end up so broken and that's not what you deserve." he swallows, struggling to find the strength and the right words.

 

"What do I deserve Bellamy? How do you know what I need? I-"

 

"You deserve a man that loves you. That keeps you safe and not put you in the hospital. That will spend every second with you making you smiles, reminds you how great and beautiful you are and-"

 

"All I know is that I need you." she stops him. Bellamy stares at her. He must have heard wrong, or not. She needs a strong friend by her side to help her stand on her feet again.

 

"I will be always there for you Clarke, you know it." he says, bringing a hand to her cheek and trace the cut across it.

 

She closes her eyes to his touch and takes a big breath, then let it out. "Not in the way I want you to."

 

Bellamy smiles, because he heard right. She might not have said it but Clarke loves him too. She needs him like he needs her. He smiles because it's over and she will be okay and he can keep her safe.

 

"I love you too."

 

"What?"

 

"I love you too." he repeats.

 

"Bellamy-" he cuts her off with a kiss. Hands cupping her face carefully, fingers moving for the back of her head. And they kiss.

 

Clarke pushes him gently back and Bellamy let her lips go. He opens his eyes and stares at her while she tries to breathe normal again. He does the same.

 

"Have you even had a first date in a hospital?" he jokes. "Because I think we will have to stay here for a while and I can't wait that long."

 

Clarke laughs and tries to lift herself but her Bellamy push her down, "Take is easy Clarke. You still have some tests to do Lincoln said." he continues.

 

"Okay." she whispers and closes her eyes, "I'm tired."

 

Bellamy smiles and moves some hair from her forehead and put them behind her ear. "I will leave for a moment to tell O that you're okay and I will be back, okay?"

 

"Bring her in if you want. I will wait for you to come back and then go to sleep. Just in case-"

 

"Okay. Give me a moment." he says.

 

When Bellamy gets back to Octavia, Troy is nowhere to be found. Clarke is already asleep when the two Blake’s come back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I end up writing about a car crash.... It just happened, okay?! 
> 
> Come and share some Bellarke love on my [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/)


	17. The Lucky One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bowlingfornerds asked:  
> “I’m done with you! I can’t take any more of this!” + bellarke ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing it! It's small but I think you're gona like it too. It's not angst but I couldn't resist at the idea... Sorry...

"That's enough!" Clarke shouts and pushes the cot away with force.

 

Bellamy lifts his head up to look at her. “Clarke-”

 

“I’m done with you! I can’t take any more of this!” she continues and turns her back to him tucking her hair behind her ears.

 

“What do you mean Clarke?” he asks, his voice mixed with guilt and pain.

 

“I mean-” she look down at her watch and then turn to him, “it’s seven in the afternoon Bellamy. Do you know what does that mean Bellamy?” she really had enough.

 

“It-”

 

“It means what we are exactly twelve hours here, giving CPR to a half wooden half plastic doll that Wick made for these lessons you wanted me to give you!”

 

Well it’s true but he really wants to know how to help people. And she is the only one how can help him.

 

“Clarke, please. I just want-” he tries again but Clarke is really too angry to listen to him.

 

“I don’t care what you want because I know what you don’t want! You don’t want to learn how to give CPR because if you wanted you would have learned after twelve hours of showing you what you have to do!” she says with one breath.

 

“Clarke, I’m sorry but it’s not like I don’t want to learn but it’s difficult to remember everything you have to do.” he claim. It’s a poor excuse but it’s true.  

 

“Are you kidding me?” she shouts again even though she had just calmed down, “I remember Greek Mythology and every damn Greek Gods like your name but you can’t remember two simple steps that could save lives?”

 

“Well it’s not the same. My mother-”

 

“My mother was reading me books about Greek Mythology my whole childhood and I just remember them!” she says, “I know Bellamy! You said this already a thousand time!”

 

 “Then, maybe you’re not a good teacher!” he had enough. It’s not like he enjoy being here twelve hours listening to the same things over and over again. Why is she so mad at him?

 

“Oh really?” she lifts both eyebrows, forming wrinkles on her forehead. Bellamy is sure she is going to kill him. Maybe it was a bad idea to shout back at her when she is angry at him. “Then I should bring my mother to teach you. See how long she can last”

 

Bellamy open his eyes wide open, “No!” he whispers, “Not your mother.”

“Why?” Clarke folds her hands to her chest and glares at him. “Are you afraid of her?”

 

“No!” he says immediately, “Yes, I mean-” he snaps his head to the side, “I’m scared that I will end up being the doll that she gives CPR for others to learn, okay?”

 

Clarke relaxed and let her hands fall to her sides. There is a moment of silence and then Bellamy spots a smile on Clarke face. He smiles back and Clarke can’t hold herself from laughing at his stupid fear. He laughs too and watches as Clarke walks back to the cot.

 

“Well,” she places both hands on the edge of the cot and leaned on them, “I feel I’m going to have a headache anytime now, so we will continue tomorrow, okay?”

 

Bellamy nods and circles the cot to stand next to her. “Thanks.” he says, “For being so patient with me,” he continues and brings a hand behind her back, then kiss her cheek. “What can I do to make up to you?”

 

Clarke leans to his side and rests her head on his shoulder, “Just take me to our tent, hold me tight against your chest on our bed and tell me a story from Greek Mythology to help me sleep till tomorrow morning.”

 

Bellamy smiles and they both move to exit the medic hut. He brings his hand back to her waist and she does the same, leaning to his side. “One day you should teach me what to do in case someone is bleeding out…” he says and Clarke stops walking, glaring at him.

 

“Why? So when someone bleeds out you give him CPR?” she jokes and Bellamy smirks.

 

“You know I won’t.” he says and Clarke pretend she ignores him, continue walking towards their tent.

 

She knows that after all that they’ve been through she is the luckiest girl on Earth to have a man like Bellamy in her life because during the breakfast Octavia pretended she blacked out and Bellamy ran to her side. He shouted that she wasn’t breathing even though everyone could see her smile and her chest raise and fall. He started giving her CPR in front of everyone. A minute later Octavia snapped up and hugged her brother for saving her life.

 

“Oh brother! Thank you for saving my life!” she said loud enough for everyone to hear.

 

“Oh sister! You don’t have to thank me! Thank Clarke who is the best teacher and taught me how to give CPR!” he said equally loud.

  
Clarke was staring at them from their table and smiling at them. When Bellamy went back to her, she hugged his arm and kissed him. Yeah, she is really lucky to have him in her life.        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Leave a comment and tell me what you think! I really love hearing from you guys...
> 
> If you have any prompts come and ask me at [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/)


	18. The Drug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked in a review at FF:  
> Could you write a one shot where Bellamy and Clarke are cops and they go on some mission or something and there they fall on some criminals and Bellamy get super protective over Clarke? I would love to read something like that . :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends... You asked me to write about my life! Thank you because you gave a reason to finally write this idea I have ages now! (I should really stop holding my ideas and just write them!) I don't even know how I ended up with an almost 3K fic, it just happened.
> 
> WARNING FOR VIOLANCE. I might have gone a little bit farthen than some of you can take... But this is what give me life! (Do I have to feel bad about it?)

“Clarke we should go.” Bellamy whispers but Clarke ignores him, taking her gun out and takes the corner.

 

Bellamy rolls his eyes, taking his gun out and follows his partner. Clarke has stopped two steps after, probably waiting for him.

 

“Clarke, we are really close. We should call for backups now that we have them.” he whispers and lean his back to the wall just like Clarke.

 

Clarke turns to him but before she could do or say anything a voice spoke, “It's more like we have you.”

 

Clarke raises her gun and it’s three against two. Maybe they can take them out and run. Bellamy spans towards the voice too, but it’s a second later he feel a gun on the back of his head. Same goes for Clarke.

 

“Your guns.” the leader of the Grounders, known as Tristan says coldly. The two men on his side move to take their gun from their hands.

 

They are two against five. They don’t stand a chance now. Clarke let Tristan’s man take her gun without resisting. Bellamy on the other hand wasn’t going to go down without a fight. His grip on his gun tighten when the man gripped the other side of it. He tried to pull it but Bellamy didn’t let go.

 

Clarke is watching every move and when she realize Bellamy is acting stupid she lifts a hand to his. But before she could even touch him the guy behind her push her forward, his gun pressed on the back of her head.

 

“Hey!” Bellamy shouts when he saw Clarke pushed like that. The man in front of him took the opportunity and grabs the gun from his hand. Bellamy snaps back to the man who now has his gun too and swallows.

 

“Hands up.” Tristan command and Clarke obeys, followed by Bellamy.

 

He watched her as they push them forward again, gun still on their heads. For a moment he thought he should do something but the thought disappeared and was replaced with pain, then he blacked out.

 

The next time he opens his eyes, he is in a dark room. He can barely see anything. He feels something running down the back of his head and neck and lifts a hand to see what it is. That’s when he realized his hands are tied up.

 

He tries harder but it is no use. He tries to move his legs but he already knows they will be tried up too. He is right. The pain in the back of his head deserves a lot of his attention. But then he remembered what happened and that he was with Clarke just before they hit him and blacked out.

 

“Clarke?” he whispers into the darkness. No one answers. “Clarke, are you here?” he tries again but silence is the only answer he gets.

 

Then, suddenly a crack comes from his left and look like it’s a door opening and people walk inside. The lights go on a moment later, blinding him because of the sudden change from darkness to bright light.

 

He hears them walk towards him, pushing with them a cart? He opened his eyes again out of curiosity, immediately spotting them to his left.

 

It’s Tristan and three of his men behind him. None of them are looking at him. Tristan is holding a black suitcase while one of his men pushing the cart in front on him.

 

His heart stopped when from the corner of his eyes saw another person tied up in a chair. Clarke. He tries to push himself out of his chain but he only earns pain from his wrists and ankles. “Clarke!” he shouts again but she doesn’t move.

 

He spots red coming from the side of her head, blood, just like him. “Clarke, wake up!” he tries to pull his chain again and again but nothing.

 

He turns to Tristan watching him as he opens the suitcase but the back of it blocks his view of the inside. “What do you want?” Bellamy asks but Tristan chose to ignore him.

 

“I asked you something! What do you want?” he says and but this time louder.

 

He finally has Tristan’s attention but not for long. The leader turns to one of his man and nods. Bellamy watches in horror as the burly man rounds the cart and walks towards Clarke.

 

“Let me help you with that.” Tristan finally speaks and Bellamy freezes. He turns his attention back to the man that now is inches from Clarke.

 

“Hey! Don’t you dare touch her!” he yells and to his surprise Tristan lifts a hand up, stopping the man. Bellamy lets out the breath he was holding tight.

 

“I thought you want her to wake up. I just want to help you.” Tristan speaks again, his voice cold.

 

“Let us go. We called for backup. They will be here in any minute and when they find us, you are dead.” Bellamy lies, trying to buy them some time, maybe find a way out of it.

 

“I do not believe you Blake.” Tristan says, “Wake her up. We have work to do and no time to waste.” he orders his man.

 

“Don’t touch her! Don’t you dare touch her!”  Bellamy yells but the man didn’t stop. He backhanded Clarke once but she doesn’t wake up. He hits her again from the other side, and this time works.

 

Clarke groans, and she tries to lift up her head but the pain takes over and it falls back. Her eyes are closed and now blood running for her cut lips.

 

Bellamy shifts in his chair, trying to reach her, “Clarke? Clarke, you okay?”

 

She doesn’t say anything, she only push her head forward to finally lean to the side.

 

“Let us go! Now!” Bellamy yells again, not taking his eyes from Clarke. “Open you eyes, Clarke. Say something.”

 

Clarke manages to open her eyes but close them again because of the light. She groans and lifts her body up till the chain on her wrists and ankles stop her.

 

“Clarke, say something.” Bellamy begs again, the worst case scenarios run in his head. She finally opens her eyes and manages to keep them open.

 

“Bellamy?” she whispers, her head spinning, “What- what is…” she can’t finish her thought.

 

“It’s okay. Don’t worry. I got this. Nothing-”

 

“I don’t have time for this.” Tristan cuts him off, “You’re both awake. We should start.” he continues and Bellamy turns to him.

 

He can’t do anything else but watch as Tristan and one of his men walk again towards Clarke. Tristan is holding a syringe in one hand full of a red liquid.

 

“What is that?!” Bellamy yells, pulling his chain again. He has to free himself before they hurt Clarke any farther. “Stop! Take me!” he yells again but no one pays attention to him.

 

Clarke shifts in her seat. She must feel better because now she pushes herself away from the two men, watching them as they walk towards her. “Fuck you.” she whispered, just before Tristan's man grabbed her head and force it to the side, exposing the side of her neck.

 

She hears Bellamy yell to them to let her go, to take him instead but she can’t focus on him. She watches in terror as Tristan push the liquid inside her body. She closes her eyes, feeling the red traveling through her veins to every inch of her body. She doesn’t know when Tristan’s man let her head go, or when the syringe was out of her neck. All she feels is pain.

 

“What did you do to her?” Bellamy shouts and yells and his wrists are red from pushing against the chain, “You, bastard, I’m going to kill you! If you touch her again, I will kill you! I will kill you even if it’s the last thing I do before I die!”

 

Tristan turns to him and laughs. He gives the syringe to the man next to him and he takes it back to the suitcase. “Keep the threats for yourself Bellamy Blake.” he says lifting one sleeve up.

 

“What did you do to her?” Bellamy asked again then he turns to Clarke because she closed her eyes again. They can’t kill her. What’s the point to keep them here if they want them dead. They want something else and they have to keep them alive to take it.

 

“I know what you want. Information.” Bellamy says, his eyes locked to Tristan’s. The leader smiled and pushed some of his hair back. “Let her go and I will talk. I will tell you everything. Just- just let her go.”

 

“It doesn’t work like this Blake.” he says and lifts the other sleeve too.

 

Clarke groans, opening her eyes again and shifting upright. “Clarke, are you okay?” Bellamy asks her and then turns to Tristan, “What was that? What-”

 

“You will find out soon.” he cut him off. “You said you have the information I want. If you don’t want to hurt your friend any farther you will answer without wasting my time. Am I clear?”

 

Bellamy nods. Tristan walks behind Clarke, placing both hands on her shoulder and starts massaging.  “Who are you working for?” it the first question. Bellamy almost miss it because his eyes are locked on Clarke who look like is suffering from something.

 

“Clarke? What is it? You okay?” Bellamy asks instead, completely ignoring Tristan. But it was a bad idea because then next moment Tristan tighten his grip on Clarke’s shoulder making her jumps and cry from pain.

 

“Stop it! Stop! You’re hurting her! You said you won’t hurt her!” Bellamy yells to Tristan.

 

“You didn’t answer my question Blake. And let me tell you how it works.” Tristan let go of Clarke’s shoulder and she fall back down, relaxing and breathe heavily.

 

The man that looks older than Bellamy stops next to Clarke and look at him. “That formula made the human nerves more sensitive.” he states.

 

“What do you mean?” Bellamy says worried about Clarke.

 

“I can show you.” Tristan says but before Bellamy could protest he grabs Clarke’s hand tight. Clarke cries again.

 

“Now, I’m just grabbing her hand tight, right? But Griffin feels like I’m breaking her bone.” he finishes and let go of her.

 

“Okay, I get it, I get it, please don’t hurt her.” Bellamy says calmly. With Clarke like this he can’t push Tristan's buttons anymore. He will do whatever he asks him to if it means it keep Clarke safe.

 

“Good. So when I ask you something you will answer.” Tristan says, “And if you don’t I will do this.” he continues and turns to Clarke again, punching her head hard.

 

Clarke cries and she wants to black out or die. Anything that will stop the pain.

 

“Not many people can break their skull and live, right? That must hurt a lot.” he laughs.

 

Bellamy jumps, “Okay! I said okay! Stop that, please. I will talk. I promise.”

 

“Then answer my question.”

 

Bellamy does whatever Tristan asks him for the next hour. He gives him everything. What they know and who they are working for. Everything. Clarke didn’t move the whole time. Bellamy thinks she blacked out again but he can't tell for sure. As long as Tristan stays away from her, everything will be okay. He will find a way out of this sooner or later.

 

Suddenly a loud bang comes outside the room and all of them turn to the door except of Clarke. It flies open and two hands throw smoke cans inside, filling the room with black smoke.

 

He can’t see anything but he hears gunshots and bodies crashing to the floor. Then a familiar hand cups his cheeks and her face comes in view.

 

She is wearing a mask but he knows she is smiling, “Hey big brother. Always the one who gets in trouble.” she says and the smoke around them slowly fades.

 

While Octavia is breaking his chains Bellamy scans the area for Tristan and the others. All of them are dead, bleeding on the floor. Bellamy is a little bit disappointed because he wanted to make that bastard suffer the same things he did to Clarke. At least he got what he deserved.

 

Then his eyes snapped to Clarke. He watched as Raven breaks her chain. Clarke groans and shut her eyes close. “Raven, don’t touch her. You will hurt her more.” he says and in that moment Octavia breaks the last chain.

 

She takes a step back and moves to hug Bellamy but he launches himself forward and runs to Clarke, ignoring his sister. He regrets it immediately but she will forgive him. Now he can only think about Clarke. Once he reaches her, Raven had freed her completely. She moves to lift her up but Bellamy slaps her bands.

 

“Don’t.” he says and pushes her to the side, taking her place in front of Clarke. He kneels in front of her, lifting himself up to cup her face. Thankfully, his mind stopped him. She might be still under the effect of the drug, if he touch her it will be like slapping her, he thinks and keep his hand inches away from her faces.

 

“Clarke? You okay?” he whispers.

 

“What happened?” Raven asks him.

 

“Tristan drugged her with something that makes her more sensitive. If you touch her cheeks it will be like slapping her or worst.” he explains, his eyes not leaving Clarke’s figure. “We have to take her to a hospital, to detox her properly.”

 

Raven nods and stands up, taking out her walkie-talkie to call an ambulance.

 

“Clarke? Can you hear me?” she is too tired and hurt because she answers him by pressing her lips in line. “Does it still hurt?” he asks next, softly.Clarke nods her head and opens her eyes slowly. Bellamy smiled at her, waiting for her to open her eyes fully.

 

“You- you okay?” she hardly asks.

 

“Yeah, I’m okay. It looks like they were more interested in you than me.” it meant to be a joke but it didn’t sound like one, “Anyway. Raven called an ambulance. They will soon be here and we will go to a hospital to see what that bastard did to you, okay?”

 

Clarke nods again. Bellamy smiles and strokes her hand with his, “Does- does this hurt?” She shook her head and lean her head to the side, welcoming the warmth of Bellamy’s hand against her skin.

 

The ambulance came ten minutes later. Bellamy explained to them what happed and what Tristan did to her. They carefully picked her up and went to the hospital.

 

They let her sleep even though Bellamy wants to disagree but anyway. They take her to a room and run some tests while she sleeps. Bellamy is there, watching from the corner of the room.

 

The next morning Clarke wakes up and finds Bellamy sleeping on the chair next to her. She turns to look at him for a moment before he wakes up too.

 

“Hey there.” Bellamy whispers, moving closer to her. He moves to take her hand in his but stops, thinking she might be still under that drug.

 

Instead Clarke lifts her hand and she is the one who tangle their fingers together, “It’s okay. The drug is out of my system. I’m okay.” She let their hands rest on the abdomen.Bellamy relaxes and stares at her for a moment. The truth is that he can’t take his eyes away from the bandage around her head, where they hit her in the first place. “Bellamy, I’m okay, really.”

 

“Okay, yes. You’re okay. Sorry- I was staring.” Bellamy says and smiles again, “You scared me, you know that, right?”

 

Clarke gives him a sad smile and squeezes his hand to hers, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Its okay.” he comforts her. He thought is a good idea to let her know how he feels.

 

“You know it’s your fault all this happened.” Clarke starts, lifting herself a little bit up.

 

“What-”

 

“You wanted to go in without back up. I told you we should have waited but nooo, we had to go without the others!” she continues.

 

Bellamy just stare at her and then laughs. He knows she is joking and it's a clue that she is okay, she is herself again. “Whatever. Just don’t scare me like this again.”

 

Clarke smiles, “I can’t promise you anything Bell, you know our job. We don’t know what is waiting for us the next day...”

 

“Yes, I know, just-” he stops himself, struggling to find the right words, “just be careful. Okay?”

 

“You too.” she says instead.

  
They let her out the next day and Bellamy helps her to her house. Good thing he just moved to her building. At least he won’t have to drive half an hour to her house like before. She is only two floors above him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you but there are no many cop!Bellarke fics out there... Tell me is you want more fics like this... I really enjoy writing them. Do you like it or not? I always enjoy hearing from you guys!
> 
> Anyway, if you have any cop/spies prompts (and other ideas) came and ask me at my [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/ask). I always enjoy writing for you! See you soon!


	19. Find My Way Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been three months since Clarke left and Bellamy doesn’t know if she is alive or dead. It’s the first night he has too many drinks and now the camp is spinning but it’s also the first night he thinks clear. 
> 
> Monty finds him in the middle of the night, sneaking out of his tent with a bag on his back. 
> 
> “You are going after her?” he simple asks. Monty can read him like an open book since the war.
> 
> “Yes.” Bellamy answers equally simply.
> 
> “Bring her back.” the younger boy whispers and hugs Bellamy tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, first of all I want to say a big THANK YOU! I just reached 100 Kudos and made me so happy. I don't know how many of you actually subscribe and read all my one-shots but thank you for the feedback and the Kudos. 
> 
> Back to this fanfic:  
> It's a reunion fic but it's so much different! I really enjoy writing it because I had so much inspiration! That's why I ended up with a 6K+ fanfic. You should start reading now tho... :)

It’s been three months. Three months of hell. Everyone is damaged after what happened at Mt. Weather.

 

Raven’s leg is a little bit worst but she gets better every day. It’s not her leg that is damaged though. She wakes up almost every night from nightmares, screaming names or for help. Bellamy thanks Kyle every day for being there for Raven. At least he knows she is in good hands.

 

Monty has some traumas too. He thinks it’s his fault too that all these people died that day inside the mountain. Bellamy doesn’t waste time to tell him that it wasn’t his fault, that they had to do it and that he saved his friends. Without him they would have all died in that mountain.

 

Harper, Miller and the other kinds that survived, have nightmares as well. They might not have drilled like Raven but they were there. They were hearing their friend’s screams and cries and it's enough for anyone to have nightmares.

 

Jasper from the other side shut down from everyone and everything. They barely see him outside his tent, he doesn’t speak to anyone and he is avoiding Monty as much as he can.

 

Octavia and Lincoln are like ghosts. They come and go to Camp Jaha whenever they want. They mostly live at Lincoln’s cave, having their grounder life like they wanted. They mostly come to see Bellamy, spend one day or two with him and then leave for the woods again. Every time Octavia tells his brother to go with them. But he can’t.

 

Bellamy is a man who keeps promises and he promised Clarke that he will look after their people, take care of their friends. He has his own nightmares every night. He is not haunted only by Mt. Weather but also by the 320 Arkers that died to save oxygen on the Ark. Some night he dreams of Finn and the 18 grounders he killed. If he didn’t give Finn that gun he might be alive now. _Another mistake that painted my hand red with blood_ , Bellamy thinks.

 

It’s been three months since Clarke left and Bellamy doesn’t know if she is alive or dead. It’s the first night he has too many drinks and and now the camp is spinning but it’s also the first night he thinks clear.

 

Monty finds him in the middle of the night, sneaking out of his tent with a bag on his back.

 

“You are going after her?” he simple asks. Monty can read him like an open book since the war.

 

“Yes.” Bellamy answers equally simply.

 

“Bring her back.” the younger boy whispers and hugs Bellamy tight.

 

Monty helped Bellamy sneak out of Camp Jaha that night. He distracted the guards long enough for Bellamy to disappear into the woods.

 

Bellamy thought of going to Octavia and Lincoln first, ask if they want to join him. But then he remembered all the fights he and Octavia had over Clarke’s actions and decisions. Octavia won’t help him. He is the only one who can bring Clarke home and he is going to do it even if it’s the last thing he does in this life.

 

He wanders through the woods for days. He doesn’t know where she could be. It’s been three months. She can be anywhere if she is not dead.

 

He shakes his head every time the thought of Clarke is dead comes in his mind. She can’t be dead. No because he let her go and bares the pain alone.

 

Hunt. Cook. Sleep. Search. Hunt. Cook. Sleep. Search.

 

He finds the gloves she was wearing during the war. He was staring at them while they were walking back to Camp Jaha. Black with painted bones on them.They are covered with dirt and leaves. He would have missed them if he wasn’t aimlessly staring at the ground, lost in his thoughts.

 

Once his eyes meet them he freezes. He kneels down and wipes the dirt with his fingers, then picks them up. He turns them back and forth, searching for any kind of cut on them. He didn’t find anything. _It’s something to start with_ , he thinks.

 

Hunt. Cook. Sleep. Search. Hunt. Cook. Sleep. Search.

 

It’s slowly drives him crazy. He is walking for a week now and the only thing he found was her gloves. He haven’t spoken to anyone for one week and he doesn’t know what is worst; the fact that he can’t find food and water as easy as before or the fact he can’t find Clarke anywhere.

 

Hunt. Cook. Sleep. Search. Hunt. Cook. Sleep. Search.

 

Two weeks. It’s been two weeks and no sign of Clarke. His back is hurting him for sleeping on the hard ground floor and he drank the last bit of water two days ago. He thinks of Octavia and that she will go to Camp Jaha only to find he is gone. She is going to worry but she has Lincoln now. Clarke has no one.

 

He keeps pushing himself to keep walking. He can’t find any source of water and he is happy he saved some food because now he is too tired to hunt. Most luckily he is going in circles for the last three days, he doesn’t know for sure but it’s the third time he sees this large tree on the ground. He has to find her.

 

He decides to stop for the day. He let his bag fall from his shoulder next to him and he sits down, leaning his back against a tree.

 

Every muscle of his body hurts. Maybe it’s the lack of water, maybe the fact he has been walking for six hours with only two hours of sleep. Bellamy closes his eyes, _just for a little bit,_ he promises.

 

And suddenly he hears the bushes move near him and he snaps his eyes open. First he doesn’t see anything but then a head appears behind a tree. He has to blink several times to clear his vision and see the blonde girl with dark clothes looking at him.

 

He must have a hallucination because this girl really looks a lot like Clarke but she is different.

 

“Clarke?” he breaths and slowly stands up, “Clarke it’s me, Bellamy.” he says loud enough for her to hear it. He moves towards her because he is going to believe she is real only when he feels her under his touch.

 

But the girl that look more like a grounder is scared of him and takes a step back for every step he takes forward. “Clarke. You don’t have to be scared. I’m not going to hurt you. It’s me, Bellamy.” he tries again but the girl stares at him like he sees a ghost.

 

“I’m not-” he doesn’t hear the rest because someone or something hit him from behind and he blacks out.

 

* * *

When Bellamy opens his eyes again he sees nothing. Pitch black. He tries to stand up but his hands are tied up behind a pole. His head is pounding and his whole body is screaming of pain. His throat is dry and he is sure he can’t move the fingers on his hands.

 

Suddenly at light source lights up the room and Bellamy realizes he is in a cave. He blinks several times because the light is blinding him and when his eyes are fixed he sees her again.

 

The girl that looks exactly like Clarke is staring at him from the entrance of the cave. He doesn’t say anything, he just stare back because he thinks this is a dream, he is master of dreaming. He never felt so much pain in his sleep and that means he is not dreaming. She is actually here, in front of him.

 

“Clarke.” he breathes again, pushing himself to forget the memory of her backing away from him like he was going to hurt her.

 

“I told you.” the girl says, “I am not the girl you call Klark.” and steps inside, holding a bowl in one hand and with the other a torch.

 

Bellamy watches her as she kneels down and places the bowl in the corner of the cave.

 

“Don’t say that Clarke. Whatever happened- you are still the girl that came with us in the drop ship. I know that for sure!” he says because if she thinks that the things she did changed her for good she is wrong. He will fight to bring the girl she was back.

 

“Stop calling me Klark. My name is-”

 

“Shuf ap!” a deep voice stopped her. “You should not speak to him.” a man enters the cave.

 

He is bigger than Bellamy and had a tattoo from his neck to his ear. His hairs are blond, just like Clarke’s, and he wears only his pants. Bellamy studies the muscles of his chest and hands for a moment. He looks strong like every grounder.

 

Clarke steps in front of him and places a palm on his bare chest, making him stop and look at her, “Wait.” she only says.

 

“How long are you here?” the much larger man than Clarke asks as he pushes her hand down from his chest.

 

“Less that a minute. He just woke up.” she remains in front of him. She stares up to him and it reminds him of all the times Clarke did the same thing to him. She must be Clarke, she is her. He just has to find out what happened the last three and a half months.

 

“And you were ready to give him your name already.” the grounder shouts and pushes the girl that look exactly like Clarke to the side, making his way towards Bellamy. “Don't step in my way again.” He tells the girl behind him.

 

“Wait, Kovi!” the girl tries to stop him but she doesn’t stand a chance in front of the grounder.

 

“Who are you.” he asks Bellamy standing right in front of him.

 

“I- I’m Bellamy. I won’t hurt you.” he says and okay, he is scared of this guy too. He is really big for his size. A little bigger than Lincoln and Bellamy is scared to think that Clarke lives with a man like him.

 

“That was easy.” the grounder says, “What do you want in our land?”

 

“I don’t want anything, I-” he doesn’t finish his sentence because the grounder punches him in the face. Now his head feels like it’s going to explode.

 

“Kovi, stop!” the blonde girl shoots from behind, grabbing the grounder's hand and pull him back, “He is sick, you’re going to kill him!”

 

“And why do you care if I kill him or let him live?” he snaps at her, freeing his arm from her hands.

 

The girl stares between the two men, lost in her thought while the grounder, Kovi, walks towards the entrance again. “I give you two days to fix him.” he threats and leaves Bellamy and the grounder girl alone.

 

Bellamy turns his attention back to the girl. She is still staring at the wall behind Bellamy but then she turns to him. She let a shaky breath out and walks towards the bowl she placed down minutes before.

 

When she turns back to him, she gives him a fake smile and kneels in front of him.

 

“My name is Melia. Not Klark.” she says and looks at him.

 

Bellamy doesn’t know what to say. She is like Clarke’s twin sister but she looks like a grounder a lot. He shouldn’t press her though.

 

“Hi, Melia. I’m Bellamy.” he smiles even though it hurt to move his cheek after the punch.

 

“You said it before.” she says and Bellamy stares at her beautiful blue eyes. If she is not Clarke, she definitely is her twin sister or this is an extremely real dream he has.

 

“You look hungry and thirsty.” her voice brings him back from his thought.

 

“You can read people very good.” he answers and he doesn’t add ‘Like Clarke does’ even though it the only thing that runs through his mind in the moment.

 

The girl smiles, “You should see your face. Even a baby can see that you are tired.” she lets out a small giggle and it is all Bellamy needs to feel like a human being again. After three months of pain he laughs too.

 

“Am I that horrible?” he asks and the girl doesn’t waste time to nod her answer.

 

“Here, I brought you food.” she says and places the bowl next to him.

 

Bellamy stares at the food for a moment and then turns back to her, “I can’t eat it with my hand tied up behind me.”

 

The girls thinks about it for a moment and she opens her mouth to say something but Bellamy stops her, “You don’t have to untie me, even thought I promise I won’t hurt you. But can you at least loosen up the knot because I can’t feel my fingers anymore.”

 

The girl smiles and moves to kneel behind him. Bellamy fells the rope loosen up and he fight the need to bring his hands in front to rub the raw skin of his wrists. He waits for the rope to make contact again but instead he feels the wooden bowl pressed to his palm.

 

He turns to look behind him and sees the girl staring at the rope in her hands. She lifts her head and meets his eyes with a smile, “Eat.”

 

Bellamy smiles at her too and brings his hands in front of him, holding the bowl of food in one of them. In that moment the grounder girl jumps away from him and runs to the other side of the cave again. She surprised and scared Bellamy too and he almost let the bowl fall down to the cave floor.

 

“I told you. You don’t have to be scared of me. I won’t hurt you.” he says again and lift the meat in his mouth, taking a large bite of it.

 

The girl didn’t answer. She watched his as he ate the food and then placed the bowl to the side.

 

“Thank you.” Bellamy says and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“You don’t have to thank me. You needed it more than anyone else here.” the girl says, her voice a little bit above a whisper.

 

Bellamy smiles, “No, I mean for untying my hands, I really thought I was going to lose my fingers. And believe me; they are so helpful in my life.”

 

The girl nods and move towards him again, this time giving him her flask of water, “You look like you can use some water.” she only says before Bellamy takes her offer.

 

He drinks two sips and then gives it back to her. She pushes it back to him, “Drink more.”

 

“I don’t want to drink your only water.” Bellamy insists.

 

“Don’t worry. There is a river twenty minutes from here.” the girl smiles and stands up again, staring at him from above.Bellamy looks up at her for a moment before he brings the flask back to his mouth, drinking every bit of it.

 

“Thank you.” he says again and wipe once again his mouth with the back of his palm.

 

“Stop thanking me.” the girl says, “We don’t say it that often. It is weird.”

 

“I’m sorry- it is just- never mind.” he shook the thought off from his head.

 

A minute of silence passes and the grounder girl is the one to breaks it first, “I should go.”

 

Bellamy nods and brings his hands behind the pole again. He has to make her trust him before he does anything else.

 

“Yeah, you are right. I should tie up your hands again.”

 

“Maybe not that tight this time?” Bellamy asks and Melia smiles.

 

“Your fingers are really useful, I know.” she jokes and finishes with the knot. Bellamy tests the rope around his hands and smiles.

 

“They are okay. Thank you Melia.” he says before the girl takes the torch and leaves him in the darkness again.

 

* * *

When Melia comes back he is sleeping. Melia spends a moment to study his sleeping form. Deep inside her he reminds him of someone she used to know. She doesn’t remember who though.

 

She is holding a bucket of water in one hand and with the other a cloth. She wants to wake him up but he looks so peaceful in his sleep that she doesn’t know what to do.She takes a step towards him and then stop. She looks at the walls like they are going to tell her what to do and then look back to Bellamy. She smiles.

 

Melia decides to clear her throat, maybe loud enough to wake him up. It worked. Bellamy groans, stretching his shoulders as good as he can and finally opens his eyes.

 

“Hi.” Melia says above a whisper.

 

“Hi.” Bellamy repeats.

 

Melia takes a step closer to him, “How do you feel?”

 

Bellamy nods and his eyes fall to the bucket she is holding. “You don’t want me to brink all that, right?”

 

Melia stares at him confused for a moment, “What?”

 

Bellamy shook his head and smiles, “Never mind, it was a joke.”

 

Melia stares a little more when she smiles and look down at the bucket, “Oh, you mean the water.” she laughs, “No, I came to clean you up. You must be searching for the Klark girl for weeks, right?”

 

She wants him to know she won’t hurt him either, so she goes behind him and untie his hands again. Bellamy brings them in front of him, rubbing the skin where the rope made contact with his wrists.

 

“Thank you.” he says and smiles, “Yes, I left my camp two weeks ago to find her.” he crosses his legs and rests his hands on top of them.

 

“And how you end up here?” Melia asks and sits in front of him.

 

“I was searching for her and I must have got lost. Then I couldn't find water and I was tired and

I didn’t know where I was going.” he explains.

 

Melia stares at him while he talks, studying his freckle, “You look different from the others.” it’s a question.

 

“I wasn’t born here. I came from the sky.” he admits and watches as Melia tense. _Is she scared of me now that she knows the truth_? Bellamy thinks.

 

“You are Sky People?” she asks and Bellamy nods, “That is why you are smaller than us.”

 

“Us?” Bellamy lifts an eyebrow, “Smaller than Kovi, yes, but have you saw yourself in front of him? You look really tiny.” he smirks.

 

Melia laughs and leans her head to the side, “What does that mean?” she asks.

 

“Nothing.” Bellamy smiles, “It was just a comment.”

 

Melia nods and stands up, “I will go bring you some food while you clean yourself.”

 

“Okay. I could use some food. Thank you.” Bellamy smiles but Clarke (Melia) glares at him, “Ah, yeah, I know. I don’t have to thank you all the time. Sorry. I am very thankful for feeding me and cleaning me up.”

 

Melia laughs at his reaction, “The Sky People are funny.” she says and walks out of the cave.

 

Bellamy finds the bucket of water and the cloth on the floor and immediately goes for them. Melia comes back some minutes later with food and some water while Bellamy had all the time to clean his chest and hands.

 

“Here is some food and water.” Melia says and Bellamy catches her smile at him.

 

“What? Why are you smiling?” Bellamy asks and smirks.

 

“You,” Melia places the bowl of food and the water on the ground and stops in front of him, “Your face is so dirty that it looks like someone else's face placed on your body.”

 

“Well-” his words died when he feels Melia taking the cloth from his hand and start cleaning his face.

 

He lets her clean him, not moving an inch away from her, enjoying the familiar warmth that reminds him of Clarke.With Melia so close to him, he is sure that the girl in front of him is Clarke. He just have to figure out why thinks she is a grounder. And that’s when he sees it.

 

It’s a large scare that starts from her temple and goes into her hair. It looks pretty good healed but the skin is different and makes it clear it was a deep cut.

 

Bellamy opens his mouth to say something but Melia is quicker, “So, this girl, Klark.” she starts, “Is she important to you?” she finishes and moves to clean his forehead so he can talk without having to stop to clean the skin.

 

Bellamy stares at her eyes as she cleans his face and all the pieces felled to the right place. The scare on her head, her not remembering him, he knows what happened. She got hit on her head and lost her memories.

 

“Bellamy?” Melia asks again. “Are you okay?”

 

Bellamy shakes his head, coming back to the real world, “What- what did you asked?”

 

Melia look at his eyes and smile, “I was thinking, Klark must be very important to you to go in the woods to find her.” she smiles and wipe the other half of his forehead.

 

“Um, yeah she is.” Bellamy feels the heat creeping in his cheeks, “She helped me save our friends from Mt. Weather. I would have been dead if it wasn’t for her.” he explains, “More than once.” he adds and let the silence fall around them.

 

“Mt. Weather? Kovi told me some stories but I don’t think he knows the truth.” Melia says and fall down to her knees to clean the now dirty cloth.

 

“You don’t want to know what happened. Believe me.” he says, his voice something above a whisper.

 

Melia stands up again, looking into his eyes for a moment before she turns her attention to the dirt on his ear, “You were there?” she asks a moment later.

 

“Yes.” Bellamy shallows and all the memories of that day came to his head.

 

“And Klark was with you?” it's her next question.

 

“She was.” he answers a moment later, “And when we went back to camp with our friends she left.”

 

Melia could probably sense the hurt in his voice when it cracked in the end. She places a hand to his shoulder and smiles “Don’t worry. I am sure you will find her.”

 

Before she could do or say anything Bellamy grabs her wrist. “Melia?” her eyes lock with his, “What happened to your head?” he brings up a hand and trace her scar on the side of her head.

 

Melia steps back, covering the scar with her hair and pull her hand from Bellamy’s. “Its nothing.” she whispers, staring at the cave floor.

 

“It doesn’t look like nothing.” he takes a step forward and moves to take her hand to his.

 

But Melia slaps his hands, “Don’t.” she says, “Look, Bellamy. I- I don’t really know who I am,” she turns to look at him, “Any more.” she adds.

 

Bellamy waits for her to continue but she doesn’t, so it’s his turn to speak, “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean that-” she stops herself, “The scar is from a fall I had two months ago. I don’t remember what happened before it. All I remember now is that I woke up on Kovi’s bed one day without any memories of how I got there or where I was before. He told me my name is Melia, that I am his wife and that I had an accident while we were building a storage hut.”

 

“And you believed him? He is lying to you Melia. He-”

 

“I don’t know if I believe him or not.” she stops him, “What I know is that he saved my life and that I don’t feel like I belong here.”

 

“Yeah, because you don’t belong here. You belong with your people.” he says softly.

 

“Yeah? And who are they? I don’t even remember them!” she snaps but Bellamy can hear the pain in her voice, like it’s her fault that she has amnesia. “Why they didn’t come for me?” she finally says and Bellamy heart skips a beat.

 

“Clarke, look at me.” Bellamy whispers and leans down to cup her cheeks with his palms.

 

“Don’t call me that.” she whispers, “Even if I am the girl you are looking for, she doesn't exists any more. Who I am now is Melia, not Klark.”

 

“Don’t say that, please.” Bellamy stares into her eyes, “I came to take you back home. Back to your mother and to our people. Please, let’s go home and we will find a way to bring back your memories. I promise. Everything will be okay.” but Clarke takes a step back and his hands fall down from her cheek.

 

“No. I don’t even know you.” she says, staring at him, “You can be another lair. Why should I follow you?”

 

Bellamy smiles, “Because-”

 

“You should get back down. Kovi will be here any time now.” Clarke says and stares at Bellamy eyes. She sees the pain in Bellamy eyes but she has to ignore it. He nods and sits down again, bringing his hand behind his back.

 

Clarke ties his hand behind the pole and packs up the things she brought to clean him up.

 

“Sorry. You didn’t have time to eat. I will-” she stops herself, “Kovi will go hunting soon. I will come back when he leaves, okay?”

 

Bellamy nods and rests his head back against the pole. “Okay.” Clarke breaths one last time and storms out of the cave, leaving Bellamy alone with his thoughts.

 

* * *

When Clarke comes back, she throws next to Bellamy the bag he had with him when he left Camp Jaha and run for his hands.

 

Clarke’s hands are shaking while she unties his hands, “You have to go.” she answers instead.

 

When Bellamy’s hands are free, he spins around and grabs her shoulders, “What happened? Why are you so scared Clarke?”

 

Clarke looks from her hands to Bellamy and gives him a sad face, “He will kill you. When Kovi comes back he will kill you. You have to leave now.” she explains and stands up, making her way towards his bag. Bellamy follows her. “Here.” she pushes the bag to his chest, “I packed you food and water for a week. We don't have more.”

 

“Clarke, you have to come with me. When-” he cuts himself when he sees a line of blood running down from her lips, “He hit you?” Clarke doesn’t move, she just stares at her hands, “He hit you.” Bellamy says again and this time it’s not a question. “I’m going to kill him.”

 

“Bellamy, you can’t!” Clarke cries, “If you get in a fight with him you are the one who will die. You have to go. Now!”

 

“You are coming with me. When he comes back and don’t find me here he will know it was you. He will hurt you again.” he says with a mix of anger, fear and panic rise inside him.

 

“Bellamy, I didn’t even know you until two days ago! Why should I trust you? I will stay here and buy you as much time as I can so you can go far away from our land.” she says and walks towards the exit.

 

Bellamy grabs her hand to stop her and she turns to him, “If we met for the first time two day ago how do I know that you have a large scar on the inside of your right arm?” he snaps and lifts Clarke’s sleeve up to reveal the marked skin. “Can you explain this, because I don’t remember you taking your shirt off while you been here.”

 

Clarke stares at her scar, confused about many things now. “How?” she look up at him.

 

“You told me.” Bellamy breaths, “When you escaped Mt. Weather in the first place. You were captured by the Mountain Men after the war with the grounders. You broke a glass window to escape and in the process you cut yourself.” he explains, “I also know you have a scar on your abandon from when you fought Anya. Because you had to come back to us. To save our people. You are their leader Clarke. You have to come back to them again. You have to come back to me.”

 

“I don’t know who I am, Bellamy! Who our people are! What am I going to tell them, what am I going to do with my life there?” she says and tears escape her eyes, “I don’t know who I am. I don’t know anyone. I have no one.” she finally breaks down.

 

Bellamy is there, watching her while the tears roll down her cheeks and his heart is hurting. She is so broken. Again. She left her people to find herself and she ended up losing everything she had. She is so young for the pain she feels. Why she has to go through all these terrible things and feelings? She is just a girl who wanted to keep everyone safe. And she did it, but she couldn’t save herself too.

 

Bellamy opens his arms and hugs Clarke tight, pressing her head to his shoulder and kisses her forehead.

 

“Don’t worry Clarke. You are not alone now. We will find who you are together. I am here for you, I will always be here for you. We will get through this together, okay? But you have to come back with me. Maybe seeing our friends again brings your memories back. Maybe the drop ship and the camp help you too. Your mother is waiting for you too. She is a doctor, she will see how bad you hit your head and when you will remember again.” he whispers and stoke her hair up and down with one hand.

 

Clarke is crying in his hands, letting her tears run down Bellamy’s neck and hugs him too, equally tight. They stay like that for several minutes, till Clarke is calmed down and gently push herself away from Bellamy.

 

She gives him a sad smile and says, “We should really go now. We have a lot of ground to cover.” and take his hands in hers, pulling Bellamy with her out of the cave.

 

* * *

Bellamy remembered Clarke talking about a river and he suggested that they follow it. Clarke couldn’t do anything else but to agree.

 

They were following the river for a week till they reached a place Bellamy recognized. They were talking a lot while they were traveling. He was telling her about the Ark, about their first days on Earth and how they hated each other back then. He told her about the night she saved him from both Dax and Jaha and the next day where they had the meeting with the grounders. He never said anything about Mt. Weather or Finn. It not his place to decide what to do but he didn’t want to tell her all the bad things she was forced to do. She didn’t ask either.

 

One week and a day after they left Kovi’s land, they reached Camp Jaha. They were walking side by side when it came in view and Clarke stopped immediately. Bellamy realized it some steps later and he stopped too, turning back to her.

 

“Are you okay?” he asks softly. They had fallen in a comfortable silence for the last hour.

 

“Is this Camp Jaha? she asks instead. Bellamy smiles and walk back to her.

 

“Yeah. You remember it?” hope rises inside him. After all these stories he shared with her, she didn’t remembered anything and that made him worry more.

 

Clarke shook her head to answers and then looks back at the woods, “I’m sorry.”

 

Bellamy immediately lifts his hands to cup her cheeks and turn her face to look at him. “Hey, Clarke, look at me.” he asks and Clarke turns back to him, giving him a sad smile, “It’s okay. Don’t worry. I am here with you. You are not alone.”

 

“I don’t know if I can do this.” she whispers and closes her eyes, “Everyone knows who I am and I don’t know anyone. If what you said is true, they will all run to me, hug me, ask me questions I won’t be able to answer and I don’t think I can do it.”

 

Bellamy gives a smile and kisses her forehead. “I understand.” he whispers and take a step back. “Look what we are going to do. I will go back alone, you will wait here. I will bring one by one the people that were closer to you and explain to them what happened.” he takes a hair out of her face and places it behind her ear. “Do you want to do it like that?”

 

Clarke nods and wipes the tears she didn't know she had away. “Okay.” she agrees.

 

Bellamy smiles and looks back to Camp Jaha, then back to her. “We are doing this together, okay?” he says again and they both know it’s not a question. Clarke nods and motion to him to go. He smiles and starts walking towards Camp Jaha’s gate.

 

* * *

It’s been one week and five days since they came back and Clarke’s memory didn’t get any better. The day after Clarke's tests, Bellamy asked Abby how damaged she was.

 

“I don’t think anything will change Bellamy. It’s been so long since the accident. If it was going to get better she would have already got some memories back. I don’t think she will ever get her memories back.” she said and left him alone with his thoughts.

 

Clarke asked him if she could sleep in his tent. Not in the same bed but near him. She didn’t want to sleep alone or with someone she doesn’t know. Not because she was scared of the others but it would have been awkward for her. He didn’t think about it for a second before he agreed.

 

She always waiting for him to come back to their tent and talk about their day before they went to sleep. So, when Bellamy enters their tent and he doesn’t see Clarke inside, he panics.

 

He takes a walk around the camp, searching for her and when he was about to ask Abby if she knew where Clarke was, he saw the blonde girl standing near the fence and staring at the tree line.

 

He smiles and buries his hands into the pockets of his pants, making his way towards Clarke.

 

“Hey.” he says from behind her and Clarke doesn’t have to turn to know who he is.

 

“Hi.” she says back.

 

Bellamy stops next to her, staring at the tree line too. “What are you thinking?” he asks softy.

 

Clarke turns to him and smiles, “What makes you believe I was thinking?”

 

“Because I know you, Clarke.” he smiles too but his eyes don’t look at her.

 

Her smile fades and she turns back to the trees, folding her hands against her chest, “Right.” she breaths, “Because you know me better than me.”

 

Bellamy leans his head to the side and turns to her, “Clarke, you know I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

“Don’t worry. It was a joke. It looks like I am not good with jokes.” she says but they both know she thinks of something else.

 

“Don’t worry. You never were good with them.” he offers. Silence fall around them for several minutes and Bellamy is the one to break it, “So, are you going to tell me what-”

 

“Bellamy?” she cuts him off, turning to face him.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Clarke takes a deep breath and asks, “Did you love me before I left you?”

 

Bellamy is surprised. He never expected this question. He is actually lost.

 

“What- what do you mean?” and he feels so stupid to ask this question but it’s the only words that came out of his mouth and now he can’t go back in time.

 

“Did you have feeling for me?”

 

Bellamy look at her for a moment, study her face to see any kind of pain, guilt or regret. He finds nothing.

 

“I cared for you too much.” he smile says, “I still care about you I mean! I don’t know if I ever loved you but I would do anything for you. I will do anything for you.” he continues, “Maybe if you hadn’t left, maybe I would have fell for you. It’s so thin the line between relationships. When someone you care about too much becomes the only person that keeps you alive? We were very close before all this happen, Clarke. It depends on what you think love is.”

 

Clarke takes a deep breath again, working on what Bellamy just told her. “I screwed it up, didn’t I?”

 

Bellamy laughs at her question. “It wasn’t you Clarke. We all did things we didn’t want to at some point. Leaving us was one of them.”

 

Clarke offers him a smile and nods, “I am just sorry. I messed up with you, and if I am not wrong, with you heart too.” she says, “I really wish to have my memories back so we could continue what we had before.” she turns back to look away from him, she doesn’t want to look at his face because she knows her words will hurt him.

 

Bellamy says nothing at first but a moment later he let out a small laugh, making Clarke turn to him.

 

“What are you laughing about?” she asks.

 

Bellamy turns to look at her and smiles, “Raven had this crazy idea. It’s really silly.” he admits but he can’t stop smiling.

 

Clarke smiles at his face, “What idea?” she asks.

 

Bellamy hesitates for a moment but then again, he doesn’t have anything to lose now.

 

“She thinks that if I kiss you, you will remember everything.” he says and turns to look outside the camp. He hears Clarke laugh and he can’t help but smile.

 

“One magical kiss.” she says softly.

 

“I told you, it’s a stupid idea. Raven-”

 

“Bellamy?” Clarke cuts him off and he turns to look at her.

 

“Yeah?”

  
“Kiss me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes! As I big fun of 'Chuck' the finale killed me! If you don't know the last scene with the 'Magic Kiss' is taken from Chuck's finale and it was fiting perfectly for this fanfic. I won't take any credit for it...
> 
> Tell me what you think! Thoughts, feeling, everything! I love hearing from you guys, always gives me inspiration to keep writing! Love you anyway! See you soon with something new!


	20. This is the thank I got? - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of 'This is the thank I got?'
> 
> (You can read part 1 and 2 at chapter 6 and 7 of this work!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE*~
> 
> Here is something I promised I would write... Oh yeah, it's true, after two months I finally wrote the third and FINAL part of 'This is the thank I got?". 
> 
> You have to know it's not much of a chapter... Only some sweet Bellarke moment because you asked for it! For me it's a little bit off-character reactions but I think you gona love it!
> 
> Anyway, I should let you read it.

When Clarke woke up again she couldn’t feel Bellamy’s head on her laps. Instead a fort finger was tracing the inside of her right arm. Clarke opened her eyes and saw Bellamy lying on his front next to her, leaning to one elbow and with the other hand stroking the hard skin of her wound. 

“Mount Weather.” she said softly. Bellamy snapped his head up, probably because he was thinking something and Clarke cut his thoughts. 

He gave her a sad smile and stood in a sitting position next to her, leaning his back to the wall. 

“Sorry, I was...” it’s clearly that he struggled to find words so Clarke placing a hand on his knee to stop him.

“Its okay.” she stroked his knee with her thumb one time. “How do you feel?” she asked next.

Bellamy turned his head the other way of her and nodded, “I’m okay. It wasn’t as painful as you thought.” 

Clarke took her hand from his knee and Bellamy missed the weight of it immediately, “Are you sure or you’re ling in my face?” 

“I never lied to you about if I am injured or something.” Bellamy turned his head back to her and Clarke glared. 

“Whatever. I wouldn’t know it if you did. Just so you know, even the smallest cut can kill you, if it gets infected and-”

“Clarke.” Bellamy just said and stopped her, “It’s not time for this now.”

Clarke looked at him for a moment and then nodded. “What happened?” Bellamy asked next, “After you guys closed the drop ship door?" 

Clarke stared at him. He said ‘you guys’ and not ‘you’. But there is nothing that could make Clarke feel better for what she had to do. 

“I closed the door and a moment later I said to Jasper to fire. We waited a lot of hours, till morning actually, and I opened the door.” Clarke started, “Ah! Anya had jumped inside before the door was closed so when we opened it up she was with us. Once we were out, the Mountain Man came. The through us smoke cans and the last think I remembered from the drop ship is men with suits and guns surrounding us. Then I woke up in Mt. Weather.” 

Bellamy was listening to her carefully. He had some questions but he kept them for the end. He could hear the hurt and guilt in her voice and only one think was running on his head, ‘Had to be done.’ but he didn’t say anything.

“...And then we reached the tree line. I had convinced Anya that we have to work together to take both our people out of Mount Weather and she agreed to ask her commander for alliance but as soon as she turned her back to our camp, the guards shot her. She died a moment later.” 

“And then you came back.” Bellamy finished but Clarke shook her head.

“I was covered in blood and dirt, Bellamy. And I was wearing grounder clothes. When the guards came out in the woods, they thought I was a grounder. The hit me on the head and I blacked out. I remember in some point my mother but after that I woke up in med bay. I asked if anyone else made it here, if you made it here. She told me that six of you made it and then I slept while she was cleaning me.” 

Bellamy nodded. He didn’t know what to say. They fell in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, both thinking of something but then Bellamy’s eyes caught Clarke silently crying from the corner of his eyes. 

“Hey,” he kneeled next to her, “It’s okay. Everything will be okay.” he cupped her face in his hands, stroking the hard skin of her cheeks with his thumbs. 

Clarke looked at him and her tears rushed out again, “I- I thought I killed you Bellamy. I thought I killed the only- the only person I could fully trust.” she choked, “When I opened the door and walked out. I saw two burned corps, I thought it was you and Finn. I-”

Bellamy stopped her by bringing her head to his shoulder, stroking the back of her head with one hand and with the other her back. “Shhh, it’s okay. We are here. We are alive.” he whispered to her ear, “We got out in time. We knew what it was coming and we got out.” 

Clarke brought her hands up, hugging Bellamy tight, “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to fire the blast, I had to, I-”

“Clarke it’s okay. You had to do it. You had to save our people and you did it. You saved our people.” 

“No, I didn’t. They are trapped inside Mt. Weather now. They wouldn’t listen to me Bellamy. I told them I didn’t like the place, that we had to get out and search for you and the rest of us. We all saw the Ark coming down. But they didn’t listen to me. They wanted to stay there and I had to get out, find the other and go back for them. I had to leave them and it was so hard to-”

“Clarke, it’s okay. You made it. You found us and now we are going to save them. Everything will be okay. This time we will do it together, okay? Don’t worry. I’m here now.” Bellamy kept talking to her till she calmed down. 

They had fall in a comfortable silence again. They were sitting next to each other against the wall and Clarke was resting her head on Bellamy’s shoulder. That’s when Abby walked in.

“You are free.” she simple said and waited for the two teenagers to stand up.

“How?” Clarke asked before Bellamy could.

“Kane left with the search party to find the other stations and left me in charge.” the older Griffin explained. 

Bellamy and Clarke stood up and walked towards the door where Abby was standing, “Mum, we have to get our friends out of Mt. Weather first. They are trapped in there, we have to save them.” 

“I understand, Clarke. You two eat first and then come to find me. We have a lot of things to talk about.” said and all of them walked out, closing the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you think? I feel... okay with this one. I mean, I was only going to write only one part but then you asked for a second and after that you wanted a third one. Just to make it clear, i won't write another part... It doesn't inspire me at all.
> 
> Come and find me on [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/bellarkestories/) and [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/) for more Bellarke fun!
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVRYONE!


	21. YOUR DAMN WALL!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guest asked in a review at FF:  
> Idea for new chapter: There was no MT or war with grounders but there is camp jaha. Clarke and Bellamy are friends but one day they fight over something and Clarke go to the wood and fell into the hole. When she doesn't come back Bellamy starts to worry and go looking for her . Hope you will have time to write this! xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this guest! She/he knows exactly what I like to write and always have some great ideas! Anyway, I have so much inspiration these days! If you have any ideas just ask me!

**[NOW]**

 

Clarke wakes up with a terrible headache that she can’t even open her eyes. She feels her head pounding against…dirt?

 

She shakes her head. _Bad idea when you have a headach_ e, she thinks between the flashes of pain.

 

She forces her eyes open and sees only dirt. She blinks several times and tries to move a hand to her head and she can’t move it. Something is pressing it down. That’s when she realizes she is lying on her chest and her hand is trapped beneath her.

 

She groans and pushes her body to the side, now lying on her back. From this position she can see trees and a little bit of sky. She finds out its almost night because the darkness starts to fall around her.

 

She closes her eyes again, taking a few deep breaths and opens them again. The last thing she remembers is running through the green forest and suddenly the ground disappears under her feet.

 

Clarke wants to bring up a hand and rub her eyes but her hand doesn’t obey. She tried to lift her injured hand but the move shot a deadly pain to her shoulder. She cried out and she tried again -for some reason she doesn’t know why - but nothing. The fact that she can at least lift it one inch from the ground and that she feels pain, means that it’s okay. Maybe it’s broken or something.

 

“Okay, Clarke. Gather yourself up and get out of here.” she says to herself and with a sudden thrust she is sitting. Of course she cried out in the process due to her hand but now she keeps it against her chest with the other hand.

 

She turns her head from side to side but all she can see is dirt. She fell in a hole that nature made through the years. _Great_ , she thinks.

 

She ripped off a line of clothe from her shirt and uses it as bandage. She ties together the two ends, making a sling. It’s too hard to make something like this with only one hand so once she makes its, she throws it around her neck and slips her injured hand inside it.

 

Now that her hand is supported without using her other hand, she takes a deep breath and stand up. The hole is a decent size, dirt walls and at least two times her height deep.

 

For a moment she thinks of trying to climb up, but there really aren't any footholds and her hand is not helping either. She wants to punch the dirt because of her anger but she rethinks it. _No need to injure both your hands Clarke._

 

She stares up the hole and tries to hear something, anything. She doesn’t remember how long she was walking and talking to herself before she fell. Maybe she is near enough for someone to hear her.

 

“Help!” she screams and waits for a respond. Nothing.

 

“Someone, please help!” she tries again, louder this time but again nothing. She wants to try again and again but her throat is dry and every time she forces air out of her lungs, it scratches her inside.

 

Staring at the trees above her, she takes her good hand and rubs her eyes. Then she lifts it up again to pull some hair out of her face. That’s when she comes across a piece of dry blood. She brings her hand back down and sees the blood on it.

 

“Great.” she whispers and wipes the blood on her pants. She sits down on the cold dirt floor and leans against the wall. She sees her hand shiver and in the next moment cold air brushes her body.

 

She zips her jacket close. Another wave of cold air hits her and Clarke brings her legs against her chest. It’s getting night and the nights on Earth are colder than the days. _Let’s hope someone notices I’m long gone and they will come after me,_ she thinks and closes her eyes because well, there is nothing else to do.

 

* * *

 

**[6 HOURS AGO]**

 

“Where is Bellamy?” Clarke asks the girl who just walked inside the drop ship.

 

“By the gate.” she answers and push passes Clarke to climb up the ladder.

 

Clarke doesn’t say anything. She is so angry that the only thing she wants to do is punch Bellamy in the face. She walks out of the drop ship and stomps hard against the ground till she reaches him.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Clarke shouts, making Bellamy turn to look at her.

 

He crosses his arms against his chest and turns back to the wall, “Clarke. I’m happy to see you too.”

 

“Stop it.” Clarke says and pushes his shoulder to look at her, “I had Miller working on the houses with the others. Why is he working on the wall now?”

 

Bellamy waits for a moment, “Because I told him.” he answers and turns his attention back to the wall, “Guys be careful! This can kill someone!” he tells two kids and lift a large log up.

 

“Bellamy!” Clarke stops in front of him, “We need to finish the houses. Winter is coming soon and it will get cold!”

 

Bellamy unfolds his hands from his chest and throws them in the air, “What’s the point of keeping us warm if the next moment a puma can attack the camp and kill us?!”

 

“What’s the point of keeping the camp safe and in the next moment we freeze to death?” she snaps back.

 

They spend a few minutes glaring at each other and then Bellamy speaks, “Well, you can keep yourself warm by the fires but how are you going to defend yourself?”

 

“We have spears and knives the last time I checked.” Clarke tries but she feels like she is losing ground again.

 

“Last time I checked we needed ten kids to kill the puma that attacked. Do I really have to remind you that?”

 

“No you don’t! I was the one patching them up after.” she says and before she can say anything else Bellamy pushes pass her.

 

“Good. Now let us finish the damn wall.” he turns his attention back to the building wall, ignoring Clarke behinds him.

 

Clarke, on the other hand, won’t let him win this fight that easy. She looks at the kids that working on the wall and spots who she needs.

 

“I want Harper and Monroe.” she tells him some time later.

 

“I want chocolate.” Bellamy answers instead, not turning to look at her.

 

Anger rises inside her with every word he tells her, “I’m serious Bellamy! I-”

 

“I’m serious too. I had read on books that-”

 

“Harper!  Monroe! Follow me!” Clarke cuts him off and walks away, waving the two girls to follow her.

 

“Hey, they are not going anywhere! I need them here!” Bellamy stops Clarke by grabbing her wrist. The two girls stop too, looking at each other confused.

 

Clarke pulls her wrist free, "They are girls, Bellamy! You have the whole camp working on your damn wall! I need them more that you!” she yells and throws her hands in the air.

 

Some kids were staring at them the whole time but it takes one glare from Bellamy for them to return back to work.

 

“They are two strong girls actually and that’s why I need them here.” he says back quietly, not to draw the kids' attention again.

 

But Clarke doesn’t care for the camp now, “Bellamy, I swear to god! If you don’t chose two kids to come with me now I will tell my mum you are the reason we didn’t finished the houses in time and she will have your head for it!” she yells because well, this can’t keep going on for very long.

 

“Kane will have my head anyway if we don’t finish the wall by the time they come down.” he yells back because if she wants to play like this, he won’t say no.

 

“Bellamy, come on! I’m working with Jasper, Monty, Finn and Murphy! They don’t know a thing about building!” Clarke says quieter this time.

 

“And Miller does?”

 

“Yes!” she snaps.

 

“Okay. Now that I know this, I’m keeping him too.” he says and turns back to the wall once again, folding his arms against his chest. “Can you let us work now, Clarke?”

 

Clarke stares at his back for a minute before she takes a deep breath and storms out of camp. Bellamy catches her in the corner of his eyes and walk behind her.

 

“Hey, where are you going?” he asks, trying to catch her hand and he misses it.

 

“For a walk! I need some time alone to calm down!” she snaps at him, ignoring him, trying to stop her.

 

“You know the rules, Clarke! You’re not going anywhere alone!” he keeps following her into the woods.

 

“Watch me do it!” she yells and Bellamy stops walking. He folds his hands against his chest and stares at Clarke’s back.

 

“Fine! If you get lost, I’m not coming after you!” he yells for her to hear but she doesn’t say anything back. He watches her disappear into the woods and then walks back to the camp.

 

* * *

**[1 HOUR AGO]**

 

“I’m going after Clarke.” he says to Octavia who is cooking a rabbit.

 

“Wait. What?” the younger Blake, let the rabbit fall to the table and look at her brother, “She is not in the drop ship?”

 

“No, I searched the whole camp. She is not back yet.” Bellamy explain

 

“Back from where?”  Octavia asks curiously. Clarke is her friend after all.

 

“She went for a walk.” he says, “Alone.” he continues, rubbing the back of his neck, “Five hours ago.” He finally adds.

 

“And she is not back yet.” she repeats his words and Bellamy nods. “Why did she even go out alone? She knows it’s dangerous with all those animal out there.”

 

Bellamy turns away from his sister and rub the back of his neck again. “We had a fight and after that she stormed out of camp. I tried to stop her she wouldn’t listen to me-”

 

“I should have guest! It’s your fault again.” Octavia whispers to herself but loud enough for Bellamy to hear it.

 

“Hey! It’s not my fault!”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I tried to stop her, okay?! But she is too stubborn to hear anything I say!” his voice something less than a yell.

  

“Yeah.  Whatever.” Octavia turns her back to her brother and walks away.

 

Bellamy follows behinds and stops her with his hands on her shoulder, “Where are you going?”

 

Octavia shakes Bellamy’s hand off her shoulder and turns to him, “To find Clarke. Isn’t it why you came to me?”

 

“No. I came-”

 

“Well, then that’s what I’m going to do now.” she snaps and turns to walk away again. But Bellamy grabs her hand.“No. You’re not.” he says, “You’re staying here. I-”

 

“Like hell I am!”

 

Bellamy lowers himself to Octavia's level and grabs her by her shoulders, “Please, O. I need you to stay here. I need you to keep an eye on the kids and stay safe.” he explains, “Okay?”

 

She knows that Bellamy did horrible things to keep her safe, things he would never had done if it wasn't for her.Octavia thinks about it and finally nods. “Okay. But if you don’t find her, I’m going to kill you.” she threatens with a glare at her brother.

 

Bellamy smiles and takes a step back. “Don’t worry. I won’t come back without her.”

 

“Good for you.” she says and walks back to the cooking area.

 

Bellamy takes a deep breath and goes to his tent. He grabs his bag and throws inside some nuts and water, rope and clean clothes. He closes the zipper and walks out of his tent. Taking a deep breath he steps out of the camp’s half built walls and without saying anything to anyone else, he is going to find Clarke no matter what.

 

* * *

 

**[NOW]**

 

 _He said he won’t come after me, did he mean it?_ Clarke asks herself. _No, he didn’t. I’m sure he is already on his way to find me,_ she answers her question.

 

It's been half an hour since she woke up and every second that passes the sky is getting darker and the air colder.

 

 _He is not coming,_ Clarke rethinks. _He won’t come because he is a selfish asshole who only cares about himself and his sister. I’m sure he won’t say anything so when he finds me he will have the ‘I told you’ face._

 

 _Clarke? Where the hell are you?! Wait what?_ Clarke opens her eyes.

 

“Clarke!” she hears again from far away.

 

“Help, I’m here!” she yells immediately and stands up.

 

“Clarke! Where are you?” the voice comes closer and closer. She recognizes the voice immediately. It’s Bellamy. He found her.

 

“Bellamy I’m here! I fell in a hole. Be careful, the ground is unsteady!” she yells. The last thing she need is Bellamy to fall too.

 

“I can’t see you Clarke. Where are you?” Bellamy is getting closer.

 

“Of course you can’t, idiot! I’m four miters under the ground! Stop where you are and listen to me.” Bellamy does as she asked and turns his face side to side. “Did you bring a rope with you?” she asks.

 

“Yes! Clarke where are you? Keep talking I will find you. Are you okay? Are you hurt?” he asks instead and can’t hold himself from keep searching around.

 

“Yes Bellamy, I’m fine. I just fell in a hole.” Clarke lies and Bellamy follows her voice to find her.

 

“Thank god.” he breathes and keeps pushing the bushes away to find Clarke. “Clarke? Keep talking to me so I can find you.”

 

“No, Bellamy waits. Don’t move. Tie yourself to a tree before you do anything else. You can’t risk falling in a hole like me.”

 

“I will be fine. Just keep talking and-” he stops himself, “There you are!” he says and leans to look inside the hole. His heart skips a beat when he finds Clarke watching him, her hand hanging from her neck and blood on her forehead.

 

“Hi.” Clarke smiles up to him.

 

“You’re fine? You are fine? You don’t look like fine Clarke!” he says and steps back, letting his bag fall on the ground and open it to take out the rope.

 

“I’m fine Bellamy.” she says annoyed, “I just broke my hand.”

 

She hears him sigh and unzip his bag. He is saying something she can’t make out and she decides not to ask. “Just!?” he says loud enough to hear it and comes back above the whole to look down to Clarke. “Just?!” he says again.

 

“Yeah. I am f-” but he cuts her off by throwing the rope on top of her. “Thanks for the warning!” she yells and push the rope off her shoulder.

 

“Tie yourself on it. I will pull you up.” he says instead and tries to hide his anger that always end up like fear.

 

“Ah, Bellamy?” she calls.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I can’t tie myself. My hand? Remember?” she says and smiles.

 

Bellamy’s head appears on the edge again and look at her, “I thought you were fine.” he teases.

 

“What are you doing?” she asks instead as she watches him climb down into the hole.

 

“Coming to tie you up?” he answers and jumps down the last miter.

 

Clarke stares at his back and then he turns and look at her up and down. “You okay?” he asks again and places a hand on the dry blood on her forehead, “Does it hurt?” he strokes his thumb over it.

 

Clarke closes her eyes to the warmth of this skin on her and shook her head, “No, my head is fine.” she says and opens her eyes again meeting his, “I think so.”

 

They have a moment where they just look at each other and then Bellamy let go of her face and bends down to pick up the rope. Clarke immediately misses the warmth of his touch and her body shivers. Bellamy notices and let the rope fall down, taking off his jacket.

 

“What are you doi-” but she stops when Bellamy place his jacket over her shoulder.

 

“You are freezing out here.” he only says and takes the rope once again.

 

“You are wearing only a t-shirt Bellamy. You are the one who is freezing now.” Clarke claims but Bellamy ignores her.

 

“I just climbed down, I will climb up again and soon I will pull you up too. I sure my muscles will be on fire and warm me just fine.” he claims and makes a noose with the rope.

 

“It doesn’t matter. You-”

 

“Step inside.” he cuts her off and kneels in front of her, opening the noose in front of her feet. Clarke glares at him when he doesn’t see it and she steps inside the noose.

 

Bellamy stands up again, bringing the rope around Clarke legs with him and tightens it around them and her abdomen. He pulls it up two times to test it, “Is it okay?”

 

“Yeah. It is okay.” Clarke answers and gives him a smile.

 

“Good.” he smiles too and pulls the rest of the rope down, testing it for him to climb up. “Okay, I’m going up.” he announces and starts climbing.

 

Clarke can see that he is struggling. It looks really hard to lift your whole body up with only your hands. Once he is on the ground, he collapses on his back and breath heavily. “Give me a moment.” he whispers between his breaths and hears Clarke hum her agreement.

 

It took him one or two minutes to rest and after that he stands up and look down at Clarke. “You ready?” he asks and takes the rope.

 

Clarke nods and grabs the rope with her good hand, steadying herself. Then she tells him she is ready and Bellamy starts pulling her up. It's really hard to keep herself steady with only one hand but there is nothing more she can do to help the situation.

 

She can hear him groan every time he pulls her and can’t help it but feel guilt for what he has to go through because of her.

 

He wants to make a joke about how fat she is but instead her says “How much do we have?” and pull Clarke up one more time.

 

“We are half way up, just-” her words die when the wall she has her feet on collapse, making her to lose her balance and turn to her side, hitting hard her injured shoulder on the solid dirt wall.

 

She cries out of pain and if the animals didn’t know they were nearby, they definitely found out with after that.

 

“Fuck! Clarke, are you okay?” Bellamy actually yells from above. She wants to answers but the pain is overwhelming every muscles of her body, making the words die before they make it out of her mouth. “Clarke! Please tell me you are not dead!”

 

Clarke closes her eyes and laughs to herself.  She manages to say a broken “Fine.” before she hears him thanking every Greek God that ever existed.

 

“Okay. I’m going to pull you up now, hold on.” he says a moment later and start pulling her up.

 

Thankfully the ground didn’t collapsed again and a minute later Clarke is lying on her back, hugging her injured hand with the good one against her abdomen. Bellamy is by her side in a heartbeat, kneeled there and stroking her cheeks and taking hair out of her face.

 

“Clarke, are you okay?” she has her eyes closed and breathing heavily. No, he is not panicked, why should he? It's not like she is not saying anything and it can only mean something bad is happening, “Clarke, say something.”

 

“Can you just shut up for a moment.” she snaps and Bellamy chokes a laugh, apologizing and stroke her upper arm.

 

They stayed in silence for like an eternity till Clarke lifted herself to one elbow and looked at Bellamy.

 

“I’m okay. I’m fine. Thanks to you.” she says and tries to stand up.

 

“Here, let me help you.” Bellamy immediately stands up to help Clarke to do the same. Once they are upright, he wipes the dirt from her clothes, staring for a moment at her injured hand. Then he sees that the cut on her head opened again and wipes the little blood that came from it. “You sure you’re okay?” he asks again, just to be sure.

 

“Yes Bellamy. Only my hand is hurt. I’m telling the truth.” she ensures him.

 

Bellamy smiles and stroke her hand, "You scared me Clarke. You were gone for hours!" he wants to be angry at her for putting herself in danger but the feeling of worry pushed everything else out of his head.

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to..." her words die and she just stares at him. A moment she turns to the forest, “You remember from where you came, right?”

 

Bellamy nods and goes to take the bag he brought with him. “Yeah, we should get you back to camp immediately, have someone see to your hand.”

 

Clarke laughs and walks behind him. “Bellamy?” she whispers, making him turn and look at her, “Thank for coming.” and hugs him with one hand, carefully not to move her other hand and earn pain from it.

 

“You don’t have to. I will always come for you.” he answers and takes some hair from her face back behind her ear. She smiles and steps back again. “Just don’t it again.” he says before she turned her back to him to pick up his jacket that fell from her shoulders when she lied down.

 

“I will try not to.” she smiles.

 

“I’m serious Clarke. I can’t go through this again.” he admits and throws his bag on his back.

 

“Well, if you didn’t piss me off earlier, nothing would have happened.” she jokes instead and starts walking.

 

“First of all, the camp is the other way.” he stops her. Clarke laughs and turns to him, “And secondly?”

 

“Secondly.” he starts walking towards the direction the camp is, “I am just following Kane’s orders.”

 

Clarke takes some quick steps to catch up with him and pushes her good shoulder with his, “I am following my mother’s orders too.”

 

Bellamy turns to her and smiles, then turns back to look in front of him, “Then, I say screw them. We will do what we think is right for our people.”

 

“Yeah, we are the leaders here, not them!” Clarke agrees happily.

 

“That’s my girl!”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Okay. Can we start from tomorrow though? I am really tired now.”

  
“Whenever you are ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? I'm okay with the outcome of this. But tell me what YOU think! I always want to know because it's what gives me inspiration to write more... I don't get any money for writing and the only reward I get is your feedback! Leave a Kudo or a comment to keep me writing, guys. 
> 
> Don't get me wrong, I really love all of you and I still can't believe I reached 100 Kudos! I just need a little more support (?) Anyway! Come and find me on [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/) for more Bellarke fun! See you soon!


	22. The Burning Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy, Marcus, Murphy and Sargent Miller follow Murphy's journey back to Promished Lands. But something stops him. He didn't expected to find her in the middle of the desert and she didn't expected to see him again. They were both surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys, I was going throught some old stories today and I found this one... I really loved the storyline and I finished it to post it... Here it is!
> 
> There is something else I want to ask you about. I was thinking to start posting every story alone (I mean not here with the rest of them) I posted one story after that and took 37 Kudos. Did you guys read that story? Do you think is better to post them here or separated? Anyway, if you want to help me comments your opinion...

 

The air is hot and the sun right above their heads. They are wearing many clothes for two reasons. One; cover their body from the sun, and two; survive the cold nights. It’s been two weeks since Murphy showed up in Camp Jaha’s gates again and three days since Bellamy, Kane, Miller’s dad and Murphy left the camp to go and find the ‘Promished Lands’, as Murphy named it.

 

No one is speaking. They agreed that the moment they enter the desert they will stop talking to save water. They knew that once they enter the desert, it will be hard to find a water source. But the endless silence is killing them, so Bellamy breaks it.

“Are you sure we are going the right way Murphy? We have been walking almost a day and we haven’t seen anything but sand!”

“I know where we are going Bellamy. I’ve been here twice! Soon we will reach the mines, then it will be a matter of time to reach the land with the solar panels. After which is the sea and then the Promished Lands.” Murphy answers and that silence them all.

 

“So, you want me to believe that you crossed the desert and the sea, twice and alone?” Bellamy questions his story.

“I survived the Grounders twice too.” Murphy answers and Bellamy stares at him.

 

"And when did you lose Jaha?” Marcus asks.

“Right after we reached land with the boa-”

“Shhh!” Bellamy cuts Murphy off and everyone stops walking. Bellamy stays still, his eyes staring at the small mountain of sand in front of them.

“What-”

“Shut up Murphy!” Bellamy whispers and takes some steps forward. The others are staring at him confused.

 

“Bellamy?” Marcus whispered and takes a small step towards him.

“Can you hear it?” Bellamy turns and looks at him. “Someone is on the other side.” he whispers again and then starts climbing to the top. The others follow him right behind him, holding out their guns.

 

Right before Bellamy reached the top he stops, taking out his own gun and pops out ready to shoot. He saw seven grounders passing by. One on the front, one on the back, two to each side and one on the middle. He turned to the others.  


 

“They are seven with six horses. One in the middle and the others around him. The middle one is walking.” Bellamy said and watches as Murphy's face light up.

 

“Emori.” Murphy breathes and smiles to himself.  

 

He is ready to go talk to her when Marcus stops him, “What?” the older man asks confused.

 

“When I was with Jaha, we found a girl wondering alone. She wasn’t exactly alone, it was a trap and her friend took all our food and water- anyway. She told me, and then I told the other, how to get to City of Light.” Murphy explained and everyone is looking at him. “I don’t know what or where the City of Light is. We only found the solar panels.” he finishes. Looking back to the others he knew they were still confused, “And then a ‘thing’ that could fly appeared and Jaha had this crazy idea to follow it through the sea. That’s how we end up there.” he explains.

 

There is a moment of silence and Bellamy can't hear any noises coming from the other side. Immediately, he rises to the top again and takes out of this bag his binoculars. As he reaches the top he sees they stopped. The one who was walking is now on the sand and one of the riders is climbing down his horse, holding something like a flask in one hand. He turns to the walker again and everything changed.

 

“It can’t be.” he breaths, bringing down the binoculars

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke has been walking for hours. Her hands tied up together in front of her, connected with a rope to the horse. She is so tired and she has nothing covering her head from the sun since they started. She knows that sometime soon she will collapse from exhaustion.

 

It happens one minute later. Her legs can’t hold her upright anymore, her mouth is dry, her lips cracked and the top of her head and hair is on fire. Eventually she gives in. Now, she could only see sand and her hands near her head. The rope pulling her from her hands.

 

“Fick, wait.” she hear one grounder, “She collapsed.”

 

She could feel six pair of eyes watching her. She just closes her eyes, too tired to care about them, too tired to do anything.

 

“Stand up!” One of them said, probable this Fick guy but she can’t move. She just wants them to leave her here and bury herself under the sand, never to see the sun again. “Stand up!” he orders again and pulls the rope that leads to her hands only to move them a little bit farther.

 

“Look, if we are going to sell her, we first have to keep her alive.” another voice says.

 

“I agree, and you know that we can make good money from her.” A different voice again, “Give her some water. Just enough water in order to reach the village.”

 

“Fine!” Fick snaps he climbs down from his horse and took his flask with water from the side of the horse saddle. A moment later he is by Clarke's side, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her up. It really hurts but Clarke can’t even make any noise, “Drink.” he orders and presses the edge of the flask on her mouth. Clarke shut her mouth close, refusing the water. “I said drink.” the man throws her to the sand, turning her to lay flat on her back and with one hand he closes her nose and with the other pressed the flask to her mouth. Clarke can’t fight him anymore, she really like the idea of letting him kill her but without her permission her mouth opened and the water that comes out chokes her. When Fick takes the flask away from her mouth, Clarke spit the water she has in her mouth right in his face. He closes his eyes and Clarke can feel the anger building inside him. It feels good to get under someone's skin before they kill you.

 

“You are gonna regret this.” Fick only says and with the hand that previously was holding her nose, he slaps her twice. It feels like he is burning her face with hot water but she can't bring herself to regret anything.

 

“This all you have?” Clarke manages to say, enjoying the face he does at her words. The grounder above her looks like he is going to kick her in the face or in her side, she is not sure, but one of his friends stops him.

 

“Fick, no!” he shouts and he turns to his friend. They have a moment of staring and then Fick nods. He then turns to Clarke and smiles, the kind of smile that scares the hell out of you.

“You don’t want to see what I can do sky girl. You are lucky that I need you or you would have wished to be dead when we found you. Now stand up.” Fick kicks sand in her face and then walks back towards his horse only to get shot and fall back to the ground. Dead!

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s her, it’s Clarke.” Bellamy snaps once Marcus reaches his side.

 

The older man looks at him and Bellamy can read the fear and relief in his eyes “Are you sure, Bellamy?” he whispers, glancing at the group of grounders for a second.

 

“I bet my head. Look yourself.” Bellamy says and pushes the binoculars to Marcus' chest. Marcus takes them and looks down, towards the group. A moment later Marcus turns to Bellamy, giving him back the binoculars and nods.

“What are we doing?” he asks, holding his gun tight but Bellamy is staring at the others, totally ignoring him.   

 

“What is he doing?” Bellamy asks, making Marcus look at them too. They watch as the man forces Clarke to her back and forces her to drink from the flask. Bellamy can feel cold sweat run down his forehead. They are still watching them when the man slaps Clarke and Bellamy is sure he is going to break his binoculars because of how hard he is holding them. “I’m going to kill him.” he hands the binoculars back to Marcus and grabs his gun again, pointing it right at the grounder’s head who now is talking with Clarke?  

 

“Wait! We have to think about it!” Marcus pushes his gun down with one hand and stares at him.

 

“No. There is no time to think. Stay back if you want.” Bellamy snaps and brings his gun up again. Marcus opens his mouth to say something but Bellamy already pulled the trigger and killed the grounder. After that, both hide behind the mountain of sand. “Five left.” Bellamy says cool.

 

“You seriously should think before acting kid.” Marcus says and turned to the others. “Stay down.” he motions to them and they nod, lowering themselves to the ground, still holding their guns out.

 

Before Marcus could do anything else, Bellamy jumps out of their hiding place again and shoots another grounder dead. Bellamy hides behind the sand again and turns to the man next to him.

“Four left.” He simply says and closes his eyes, talking at deep breath.   

 

“You got skills, kid.” Marcus said, and smiles at the young warrior by his side.

 

Suddenly Bellamy jumps up again to take another shot. But this time he wasn't that lucky, the grounder he was going to kill saw him and before the bullet hit him he said his position to the other three. Bellamy ducks back again, breathing heavily.

 

“Shit." he curses and closes his eyes, "He saw me!” he whispers to himself but loud enough for Marcus to hear him.

 

The older man puts a hand on Bellamy's, making him open his eyes again, “The others?” he asks.

 

“I don’t know.”

“Okay, this time together." Marcus orders and grabs his gun with both hands, "On three okay?" Bellamy nods and he starts counting.

 

 "One." the grip on their guns tighten.

 

"Two." They take a deep breath. Concentrate.

 

"Three." and they jump up, pointing their guns and shooting. They manage to kill one more grounder right before an arrow comes their way and flies between their heads. They dropped back again staring at the sky.

 

“You okay?” Marcus asks first, looking at Bellamy.

 

“Yeah. They know where we are, what are we doing now?” he asks next while reloading him gun.

 

Marcus reloads his own gun too and points to the right. “Go there, with my signal, we start shouting. They won’t see you there, so take advantage of your position.” Marcus explained.

 

"The element of surprise," Bellamy nods, “Thank you.” he says and goes to the right. When he is far enough, Marcus give him the signal and they both start shooting once again. Bellamy takes down the one who is hiding behind his horse first and then moves to the last one. Once he falls to the ground too Bellamy turns to Marcus, he nodded him to go and Bellamy can read all over his face to be careful.

 

Marcus follows him a moment later. Once they reach the opening, they made sure that everyone is dead and then Bellamy drops his gun to the ground and rushes towards Clarke.

* * *

 

 

Clarke suddenly hears a second gunshot and cover her head with her hands as good as she can, pulling her legs to her chest. She can hear the grounders talking to each other in their language and she doesn't understand anything. She stays still till another gunshot comes close to her ears and makes her curled to herself more. Then the gunshots are more and often. She stays unmoved on the ground for one or two minutes more, while the fight is happening above her head and then they stop. The next thing she can hear is footsteps and then,“Clarke?”

 

She let go of her head only to see and feel someone above her. The sun blinds her for a moment before a face above her blocks the light and now she could see clear. It's him. It's Bellamy.

 

“Clarke. Please say something.” he pushes her upright and leans her head to his shoulder, cupping her face with one hand while the other moves to her back. “Clarke! Stay- stay with me!” he pleads.

 

Clarke wants to talk, to make a sound, anything that will tell him she is alright now but she only stares at him, like he is not real, like all this is a dream, her last dream before she dies. She is so tired. Tired of trying, tired of surviving.

 

“Please Clarke, don’t leave me.” Bellamy's begging brings her back and she feels tears fall on her cheek from his eyes. “Please Clarke, not now! Not now that I got you back.” his words pain her heart like nothing else had ever pained her, “please, I know you can do this, don't let go now.” Hearing him now, it brings something else to her heart. The last time she saw him he asked her to stay, to not leave her people but she left them. She left him. She disappointed him too. But this time she won't disappoint him, this time she will be strong and stay with him.  

 

“Wa- at -ter.”  She manages to say even though her mouth and throat is as dry as the sand on the side of her face. She watches as Bellamy's face light up and a large smile covers most of his face, eyes snap wide open.

 

  
"Of course! It's right here!” he dropped his bag off his shoulders and searched for his bottle of water with his free hand. Once he grabs it he opens the bottle, letting the cap of it fall on the sand and lifts it to Clarke's mouth, gently bending it so the water comes to the edge, “Here.” He whispers as the water comes to Clarke's lips. She opens her mouth and let the familiar cold liquid inside her. But the water is father that she can swallow and it chokes her. Bellamy doesn't notice so she turns her head to the side and the rest of the water run down her neck and chest, cooling down the burning skin.  

 

“Thank you.” she says, her voice tuned to normal again and she turns to Bellamy.

 

He doesn't say anything, he only holds her in his strong arms, the arms, Clarke had missed so much on her travel time. They look at each other for what felt like an eternity and Clarke feels lost in his smile. She thought she won't see him again. The moment the grounders found her and managed to capture her she knew that the last thing she wanted to do was to see Bellamy one last time. To apologize and tell him how sorry she was for pushing him away.

 

Bellamy feels like he is alive again. Since she left he felt alone and his mind was always with her. Where ever she was. Whatever she was doing?  Was she alive or dead? Was she safe or in danger? But now he feels whole again and like everything will be okay from now on. Without thinking about it he kisses her temple and feels the heat on her head. He immediately grabs the bottle again and wet her hair and forehead. “You are burning up Clarke.” He whispers and his grip on her back tightens.  

 

“It hurts, Bellamy.” she closes her eyes turns to bury her face under his neck and chin.

 

“It’s okay, I’m here now. You are safe. You will be okay. I’m here.” Bellamy whispers softly and strokes the back of her hair with his free hand and with the other pressing her to him.

 

“You are real, right? You are here with me. Alive.” Clarke whispers, “It’s not-”

 

  
“I’m right here Clarke. I’m real, alive and here with you. Don’t worry. Everything will be okay.” he cut her off, and keep stroking her hair.

 

“Good, because-” she clears her throat, “cause I can’t do this anymore. Not alone.”

 

“I told you that… before you left.” he whispers, “You are not alone now.” he continues to kiss the top of her head again, never stopping the soft movement of his hands to her hair. Clarke fists his shirt in her palm, not letting him go. _Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere,_ he thinks and kisses her hair once again. Then he turns to Marcus, who was watching them all this time and tells him to tell the others to come.

 

When they come back, Bellamy had positioned Clarke on his lap while the right side of her head was resting on his crook of his neck. He had covered her head with some of his own clothes too, slowly her head cooling down. Clarke’s eyes are now closed and her hand still fisting Bellamy’s shirt. She is sleeping.

 

Bellamy lifts his head and look at the others. “I have to get her back to camp. Clarke needs help.” he says and turns his attention back to Clarke, watching her unmoving sleeping form.  

 

“I know. But-”

 

“She can’t keep up with us! I’m taking her back. If you want you can come with me or continue without me.” Bellamy snap, cutting off Marcus. But he doesn't realize how loud he speaks and he wakes up Clarke.

 

“Bellamy?” Clarke shifts, pressing her head father into Bellamy’s chest.

 

“I’m sorry Clarke. I didn’t want to wake you up.” he strokes her back and kisses the top of her head. "Close your eyes, sleep." he says softly.  

 

“Everything okay?” she slowly opens her eyes and turns upwards to look at him.

 

“Yeah, everything is okay. You get some rest and then we will get back to camp. Your mother must see you. Make sure you are okay.” he smiles, trying to hide his worry and fears behind it.

 

“Okay.” she closed her eyes again, not able to fight him on that.

Once Clarke relaxes again in his arms, Bellamy turns to the others, “You should go.”

 

Murphy looks at him and then to Marcus, “Okay." he says.

 

" Are you sure you can make it? Maybe Mi-”

 

“Go. I will make sure we get back safe. I promise” Bellamy stops Sargent Miller and can't help but to look down at Clarke again. "I am taking you back to safety." he promised against her hair.

 

Bellamy doesn't see Marcus coming to his side. He only turns to him when she places a hand to his free shoulder and give it a squeeze, "May we meet again.”

 

  
“May we meet again!” Bellamy says too and watches as the other continue their journey. Once they disappear behind a sand hill he turns to Clarke and smiles, "At least you kept your promise too. We met again." and lifts her in his arms, slowly started walking toward Camp Jaha. It will be a long journey but he doesn't mind. As long as Clarke is with him he can do anything. He will do anything for her. To protect her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think guys? Did you like it or not? Leave a comment and tell me your thoughts! I really love to hear from you. You give me inspiration more than anything! 
> 
> Come and find me on [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/) for more Bellarke love. Don't forget to tell me your opinion on the thing I asked on other note :) See you soon guys!


	23. Last Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read it :)

Hello guys :) It's me again and I save some news for you... I can't tell if it's good or bad news but here it is:

I will post posting my stories here... From now on I will post them separate.

I know this is not a chapter but I just posted a story! 'Piece By Piece', go to my profile and find it :)

You can find me on [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/) and [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/bellarkestories/) if you don't want to miss my fanfics :) 

 


End file.
